Animação a mil! A perigosa missão
by Liyoko
Summary: Sete caras de Konoha e três da Suna, em busca de um pergaminho roubado. Conseguirão resgatar tal pergaminho e não permitirem o acontecimento de uma nova guerra?
1. O roubo do pergaminho

**Animação a mil! Uma perigosa missão!**

"mimimi" - falando

'_mimimi_' - pensando

(blablabla) - meus comentários inúteis xP

**B**oa leitura!>>****

* * *

**Capítulo****I** - O roubo do pergaminho

"Shikamaru, os mensageiros da Quinta te esperam"

"Ok mãe..."

"Apenas um ok? Vá logo seu preguiçoso. Ou vou ter que te empurrar até lá?"

'_Cara que saco_' - pensou Shikamaru, um garoto de seus 14 anos, ninja da vila secreta de Konoha. Desde que virara Chuunin, andava recebendo muitas missões. Apesar de ter se passado 1 ano do ataque da Vila do Som e da Vila da Areia à Konoha, a vila não tinha se recuperado totalmente. '_O que meu pai estava pensando quando escolheu essa mulher?_'

--------------------------------------------

"O que quer Godaime...?" perguntou o garoto à Quinta, chamada Tsunade, uma dos três grandes sennins e Kage de Konoha.

Tsunade: "Desejo que faça uma missão.

Shikamaru apenas respondeu com um desanimado "hm".

Tsunade: "Recentemente, um perigoso pergaminho foi roubado da vila da Areia. E alguns ANBUs localizados no país da Terra suspeitam que a vila da Pedra é a autora de tal crime. Como você sabe, essa vila é nossa inimiga, logo inimiga da Suna (areia) também. Esse pergaminho, se realmente estiver sob poder do país da Terra, poderá originar outra guerra."

Shikamaru: "... Então essa é uma missão perigosa, com grande possibilidade de aparição de ninjas inimigos, certo?"

Tsunade: "Sim." - a mulher suspirou e continuou: "... Você sabe, que mesmo após esse tempo, nós ainda não estamos preparados para uma guerra. Além disso, muitos Jounnins e alguns Chuunins estão em missões fora da vila. Posso te garantir apenas genins e uns poucos chuunins."

Shikamaru: "hm."

Um momento de silêncio, que foi quebrado pela Hokage.

Tsunade: "Bem, prepare um time rápido. Temos que recuperar esse pergaminho para a Suna logo. Você tem 1 hora para organizar um grupo e assim seguir até a vila da Areia."

O garoto já ia saindo quando a mulher disse:

Tsunade: "Ah, não se preocupe." falou com segurança "Um time da vila da Areia está sendo preparado. Outras informações estão contidas nesse pergaminho" - atirou o tal do pergaminho ao menino. "Agora pode se retirar."

Shikamaru respondeu com um "hai" e saiu da sala.

--------------------------------------------

Shikamaru andava em busca de integrantes para o grupo '_Hm... Um time da Suna, han? Droga, espero que ela não vá..._'

Encontrou duas velhas conhecidas mais a frente, com seus respectivas faixas que as faziam ninjas.

'_Ah não... Saco._' pensou Shikamaru.

"Ino porquinha" disse uma das meninas, que continuou "Se você pensa que vai conseguir ganhar de mim, está enganada!"

"Testuda maldita! Grr" respondeu a outra, visivelmente irritada.

A cena? As duas garotas, Sakura e Ino, estavam no meio da rua, jogando uma emocionante e incrível partida de... Jokenpo (uau. xD), com um monte de desocupados torcendo ora pra uma, ora pra outra.

Ino: "HAAA, GANHEI SAKURA TESTUDA! 12 a 12, certo? A vitória será minhaaaa! Amo vocês meus faans!" a menina mandava beijos para toda a multidão de... Quatro pessoas que deliraava com a vitória da garota.

Sakura: "Foi apenas uma jogada de sorte, hmpfh. Eu nunca perderia pra você" dizia irritada a menina. "Err... Você está me ouvindo sua porca!"

A outra nem ligava, estava pulando feito uma boba alegre. "HAHAHAHAA Sou invencíveel!" A coitada nem viu uma pedra, e com um de seus pulos alegres, tropeçou e caiu no chão. "Aiii, quem colocou essa pedra aí? x.x "

Todos: - gota -

Shikamaru se aproximou receoso, as duas pareciam umas crianças bobas, além disso ele tinha medo daquelas duas, eram tão estranhas... Mas tomou coragem e disse: "Vocês duas, é, as duas problemáticas aí..."

Sakura/Ino: "SHIKAMARU SEU GRANDE IDIOTA! Você é o único problemático aqui!"

Shikamaru: "Que seja... Preciso falar com vocês."

Era estranho, Shikamaru quase nunca falava com elas, a não ser para chamá-las de problemáticas ou qualquer coisa parecida, ou para convocar Ino para uma nova missão do time de Asuma, o fumante viciado (mas não é? hein hein? x.x).

Shikamaru: "Que saco... Vamos logo, eu conto a história no caminho"

--------------------------------------------

Ino: "Ah, então é isso?" dizia enquanto corria, procurando novos membros para a missão.

Sakura: "Hm, parece ser uma missão arriscada." - parou um momento e continuou a seguí-los animada, socando uma mão a outra: "Ótimo! Vou poder testar os ensinamentos de minha mestra!"

Ino: "Cara Testuda, não tente se achar, pois eu não fiquei parada todo esse tempo." e com um ar de superioridade finalizou "Ahh... Será que mostro minhas grandes habilidades para essa menininha? Haa não..."

Sakura: "Grrr... INO PORCA!"

Shikamaru: "Fiquem quietas as duas... Putz cara, que saco ficar bancando babá com essas duas..."

As duas olharam com um ódio intenso e mortal para o garoto, que pareceu nem ligar.

Shikamaru: "Ah, Shino! Hinata!". Shikamaru parecia agradecer a presença dos garotos ali, pois as duas meninas já estavam irritando discutindo no percurso todo. Sem contar que garotas eram problemáticas demais para ele, e ele estava lá, com duas das mais problemáticas matracando no seu ouvido.

O tal de Shino apenas acenou com a cabeça, como um cumprimento. A garota, gaguejou um tímido "ohayo" para os presentes.

Shikamaru: "Não podemos perder tempo! Me acompanhem, contarei o que ocorre enquanto andamos"

Os dois entreolharam-se, e seguiram os outros três.

--------------------------------------------

'_Ok. Duas meninas assustadoras, um cara estranho com insetos, uma tímida Hyuuga e o perito em fugas. Vamos ver o que vai acontecer..._' pensava Shikamaru enquanto corria até a saída de Konoha.

Felizmente, perto do Ichikaru Ramen encontraram dois ninjas, que pareciam também seguir até a saída da vila.

Sakura: "Neji! Tenten! Esperem um poucoo" disse a menina enquanto corria, e logo que chegou perto dos dois respirou um pouco.

Os dois olharam para trás um pouco assustados, deram os devidos cumprimentos.

Após a explicação, ambos concordaram em seguir para a missão. Para o menino, mais uma chance de lutar contra poderosos inimigos. Para a garota, um friozinha na barriga. Afinal, era uma de suas primeiras grandes missões, e não queria desapontar.

Iam correndo apressadamente em direção a saída, quando Ino indagou, maliciosamente:

Ino: "Hmm, o que os dois pombinhos estavam fazendo sozinhos e juntinhos?"

'_Putz, essa menina só sabe arranjar confusão, que droga. Vai ser um problema lidar com ela_' pensou Shikamaru.

Tenten corou. Dava pra ver que gostava do Hyuuga, que continuou a corrida indiferente.

Tenten: "Err... A-a gente tava indo treinar"

Ino: "Hmm... Sei... Seeerá? Seeeráá?"

Tenten lutava consigo mesma para parar de corar, Ino e Sakura davam risinhos abafados, Shino e Neji pareciam indiferentes a tudo aquilo, Hinata estava meio envergonhada com a situação(ela tá sempre envergonhada né xP) e Shikamaru olhava as nuvens supirando. Aquele clima nada agradável pairou até Shino quebrá-lo:

Shino: "Chegamos."

--------------------------------------------

Shikamaru: "Ok. O tempo para recrutamento acabou." - deu um longo suspiro e continuou "Agora vamos ver... Temos um time muito diverso aqui."

Quatro kunoichis. Uma médica, que fora treinada pela própria Tsunade; uma mestra no uso das armas; uma menina dos olhos de Byakugan; a última, membro (ou seria membra? sei lá ) do clã Yamanaka. Além dessas, mais três ninjas: o gênio preguiçoso, um talento dos Hyuuga e um controlador esquisito de insetos.

Shikamaru: "... Ok, a estratégia será a seguinte..." e passou a explicá-la: "Faremos uma fila indiana. A primeira será Hinata. Por possuir o Byakugan, poderá ver o que está mais a frente melhor que qualquer um que não seja membro do clã Hyuuga."

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, timidamente.

Shikamaru: "Depois, Shino. Por ser do grupo da Hinata, saberá interagir melhor com ela. Além disso, tem seus insetos. Qualquer ataque a longa distância feito a Hinata tem grande chance de ser parado pelos insetos de Shino. Passará as informações para o terceiro da fila, eu, que com os sinais com a mão indicarei a situação para os que estão mais atrás." Parou um momento para respirar, e continuou: "A quarta será Tenten. Já que seu estilo de luta é a longa distância, com armas, se algum ataque inimigo for realizado, ela fará o possível para acertar o alvo e tentar parar a ação do adversário. Ok?"

Tenten: "Certo." disse sorrindo a garota.

Shikamaru: "Certo. A quinta será a Ino. Ela servirá como ponte das minhas informações para os que estão mais atrás, que talvez não conseguirão ver as minhas coordenadas. Quando estivermos caminhando, ela não poderá lutar com suas técnicas, já que elas precisam de concentração e controle. Caso algum ataque ocorra, ela se utilizará das armas, como Tenten, sendo a segunda tentativa para parar o ataque."

Ino: "Roger!" disse animadamente a loira.

Shikamaru: "Hm..." olhou para o céu. Como estava bonito aquele dia... Se pudesse ficaria o dia todo o observando. Estava lá com seus pensamentos, quando foi acordado de seu transe.

Sakura: "Ei, Shikamaru! Acorda!"

Shikamaru: "... Ok. A Sexta da fila será você, Sakura. Com suas habilidades médicas, dará suporte quando necessário ao grupo, e será protegida pela Ino e..."

Ino: "É, eu vou ter que proteger a testuda mesmo viu... Aiai..."

Sakura: "SUA GRANDE BAKA PORCA! Não preciso de sua proteção!"

Ino: "Serááá? Seeerááá?" (xD)

Sakura: "Grrrr"

Shikamaru: "Ok, chega problemáticas." as duas olharam com o conhecido ódio, que não foi percebido por Shikamaru. "O último será você Neji. Como Hinata, possui o Byakugan, assim encontrará erros na nossa formação e olhará a nossa retaguarda."

Sentou no chão cansado. "Uff, falar tanto assim é realmente um saco..."

Todos: - gota -

Shikamaru: "Hm." O Nara parecia não ligar para os olhares à sua pessoa. Tinha uma incrível habilidade de não ligar para nada, e ser um completo vagal (mas ele é lindo . Er.. Cof cof continuando...). Suspirou, entediado, e disse: "Sabe, essa missão me lembra muito aquela que fomos resgatar o Sasuke...Tanto em táticas quanto tensão" Ino e Sakura, principalmente esta, ficaram meio deprê, (rolf, deprê. Que palavra mais tosca xD), e o clima ficou desagradável e um silêncio mortal se prolongou até Shikamaru continuar: "Apesar de todos que foram aquela missão estarem vivos, a missão falhou. Jurei a mim mesmo que as próximas missões não falhariam como essa. Que seria um bom líder... Ok, todos aqui cresceram bastante, devem ter se empenhado para melhorarem cada vez mais, certo? Passaram-se muitas missões, com sucesso ou não. Esta em especial, quero que dê tudo certo. Vocês sabem que Konoha ainda não está preparada para uma guerra, então vamos dar nosso melhor!"

Todos o olharam. Realmente, aquele Shikamaru não parecia o lerdo preguiçoso vagal que conheciam ( ;-; Que malvados, ele não é tudo isso!... ok, é sim o.o ). Aquelas palavras animaram cada um que estava lá, prontos para arriscar a vida pelo sucesso da missão.

Shikamaru: "Certo... Vamos."

Já iam sair quando...

Ino: "ESPERAAAAA" o estridente e alto grito da menina assustou a todos.

Todos: - mega gota -

Ino: "Er.." começou meio acanhada pela forma que responderam ao seu nada chamativo "gritinho". "Essa é uma missão muito especial! Temos que dar um nome para o nosso grupo!"

Todos: - hiper grotesca gosta - (Háa! XD)

Neji, que até agora não tinha se manifestado, disse um frio "que idiota."

Ino: "EI VOCÊ, SEU... Seu..." não conseguia terminar a frase. Aquele cara dava medo.

Hinata: "E-eu tenho u-uma sugestão..." disse a garota. Os olhares curiosos aumentaram ainda mais a timidez da garota.

Tenten: "Diga Hinata-Chan". Falou isso com um confiante sorriso, que encorajou Hinata.

Hinata: "Hmm... Shihitensai..." (pra quem não entendeu, Shi de Shino e Shikamaru, Hi de Hinata, Te de Tenten, N de Neji, Sa de Sakura e I de Ino! Putz, eu sei que ficou muito paia, se alguém tiver algum nome melhor me avisem x.x')

Ino: "NOOOSSSA! FICOU MUITO BOM! Caracas (gíria de velho or what? x.x' E o pior é que eu uso haha ;-;) Hinata não sabia que você tinha tamanha criatividade oculta!" (nossa, ficou horrível, a Ino é muito boazinha mesmo xD) disse a garota animadíssima.

Shikamaru: "Ok... Perdemos muito tempo já, temos que chegar na vila da Areia em 2 dias... Enfim... Esquadrão Shihitensai, vamos!"

Todos pularam nas árvores, se distanciando cada vez mais da vila.

--------------------------------------------

"Em dois ou três dias eles chegarão." disse um garoto com o rosto pintado (ele é metrosexual e ae? x; ) e um estranho apetrecho nas costas.

Uma loira com um leque gigante deitada mais atrás resmungou qualquer coisa do tipo "sim Kankurou", e um menino ao seu lado não deixou de comentar:

"Há, não sei para que ajuda, eu e a Temari-chan sozinhos conseguiríamos recuperar esse pergaminho..."

"Apenas espere, Kasumaru..." disse a garota.

* * *

HAAAA! Fim do primeiro capítulo xD Tchan tchan rã rããã... Quem será esse tal de Kasumaru? Será que a missão falhará? O mundo é realmente redondo ou só estão blefando e enganando a todos nós? Só o desenrolar dessa fic dirá... E mais! Vai ter ainda muita aventura, romance, suspense, e muuuito mais . (convencendo vocês a continuarem a ler xD) 

É a minha primeira fanfic, não sejam pessoas más ;-; E se puderem, comentem! Críticas, sugestões e elogios são sempre bem vindos o E vão me animar ainda mais pra continuar isso daqui . Críticas me ajudarão a melhorar minha fic pra todos ficarem felizes e satisfeitos xD Pu favooo (nussa que mina chata gesuz :X) É isso ae entonci! xD

DEIXEM REVIEWS! HhAUshauHEuhaeu - pula feito uma boba alegre - Epa... Bem, é isso, digam o que acharam (é, ela é persistente xD).

Até mais o>

Ahhh! E lembrem-se... (ih, lá vai ela de novo com esse papo de deixem reviews)

Não conheci o outro mundo por quereeeerrrr

Todos: - gota -

Ok, tchau ;-; 


	2. Chegada! Tempo para relaxar

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

Mudando a little...

Liyoko-chan: Também quero viajar nesse balãã.. ãã.. ÃOoOo o - pessoa falando

'_I agora Jusé?_' - pensando

(vejo, que por minhas pesquisas, talvez o mundo seja mesmo redondo :O ) - comentários meus XD

* * *

**Capítulo II** - Chegada. Tempo para relaxar

Chegaram na Suna em tempo recorde: em 1 dia e 20 horas, lá estavam eles na frente da fortaleza da vila da Areia Oculta, localizada no País do Vento. Pararam muito pouco, fazendo rápidos lanches e descanso quase nulo, mas chegaram não? Porém, precisariam de um merecido descanso lá, já que sem forças não fariam muita coisa. Saíram de Konoha umas 2 da tarde, chegaram na Suna de manhãzinha.

"Kankurou, Temari, Kasumaru. Eles chegaram."

"Certo, Gaara-sama. Estamos indo."

"Hm."

Em um instante, os três ninjas desapareceram da sala do Kazekage.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Ino: Haaa, tô cansada, faminta, morrendo, socorrooooo diz a garota semi morta.

Sakura: Aiai... Não consegue nem aguentar uns dias de caminhada... Aiai, tô vendo que eu estou realmente acima de você...

Ino: A única coisa sua que está acima de mim é o tamanho da sua testa! HÁ! TESTUDAAA

Sakura: Ino-Porca... VOCÊ ME PAGAA!

Todos olhavam aquilo com enormes gotas em suas cabeças...

'_Como elas são irritantes_' pensava Neji.

Hinata: E-er... Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, pa-parem com isso...

Shino: O trabalho em grupo é o mais importante em um time. Temos que fazer o máximo para acertamos nossas diferenças em outra ocasião.

'_... Esse Shino é um cara realmente muuito estranho_' Pensavam alguns que estavam ali. Aquele cara só se manifestava para dizer coisas estranhas, falando de um jeito estranho. Um completo estranho.

Tenten: Er... É garotas, parem um pouco de discutir, o sucesso da missão é mais importante que isso hehe - a menina estava sem graça... Aquelas pessoas não batiam muito bem da cabeça...

Ino: Ah, mas é essa maldita testuda que fica me enxendo o sacoo. Aiai viu, como eu sofro... Então Shikamaru, dá uma bronca dela que foi eeeela que começou! - cara de santinha e olhinhos brilhando - Er... Shikamaru?

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

A atenção deste não estava para aquela briga idiota, e nem para nenhum dos membros do grupo, e incrivelmente não estava focada para o céu... E sim para ela. Ela...

Estavam chegando a saída da Suna, onde deviam encontrar os reforços pedidos pelo Kazekage Gaara (sim, nessa fanfic ele já em kaze .). A distância que estavam conseguiam ver as silhuetas dos caras. Eram 7.

'_Realmente conseguiram muitos reforços... E nós indo com esse grupo de apenas 3 pessoas, chega a ser desconcertante. Mas não importa, já que..._' pensava Temari, quando subitamente parou quando observou um dos sete de Konoha. '_A não... Ele aqui? Como? ... Que sorte que eu tenho..._' . Suspirou.

"Er... Está tudo bem Temari-chan?" perguntou o garoto ao seu lado.

Temari: Claro, vamos lá...

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
**  
Ino: Shikamaruuuu? Ooi? Tipo assim... VOCÊ TÁ PRESTANTO ATENÇÃO EM MIM? - dizia balançando o garoto, que como sempre, parecia não ligar. '_Esse Shikamaru viu... Sempre desligado_' pensou Ino.

Tenten: Olhem! Acho que os ninjas da Suna da missão são aqueles ali - disse apontando para três ninjas.

Sakura: Há! É aquele cara da marionete e a menina do leque! Hmm, quem é aquele outro ali?

Kankurou: Mas vejam só! Nossos velhos conhecidos! - disse dando um breve aceno com a mão.

Kasumaru: Quem são? Parecem um bando de bakas que estão pedindo a mamãe... - falou divertido e desafiante.

Ino: Ora seeu! Quem você acha que é para dizer uma coisa dessas, hein?

Kasumaru: Há! Quem sou? Kasumaru! O mais famoso pelas garotas, e o mais temido pelos cuecas! Tenham medo! Muiito medo! Mwahahahahaha cofcof

Todos: - gota -

'_Mais um cara idiota... Já não basta aquelas duas irritantes..._' pensou Neji

Kasumaru: E essa é a Teeemari-chaaan - disse apontando para a menina ao seu lado, com os olhos brilhando.

Shikamaru ficou um tanto quanto incomodado com aquela terminação e o modo como o garoto agiu com Temari, mas não demonstrou.

Temari: Não aponte para mim. - disse fria.

Kasumaru: Ahh descuulpe Temari-chan ;-; - desculpou-se com a voz chorosa.

Todos: - gota -

Temari: Ah, olá. - deu um breve aceno aos presentes. - Ora, mas não é o bebê chorão? Ainda é aquele grande idiota? - perguntou num tom desafiante para Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Que seja... - '_Putz que saco._' pensou

Tenten: Vejo que todos aqui são muuuito amigos. Então vamos ao que interessa. - Tenten estava sem graça novamente. Toda aquela rivalidade poderia estragar a missão.

Shino: Sim.

Todos olharam para Shino. Afinal, ele quase nunca falava, a não ser para dar seus sermões certinhos ou determinar algo muito importante.

Kasumaru: E quem é o esquisito aí?

Kankurou: Chega, Kasumaru. - Realmente, o moleque nem chegava e já arranjava um jeito de criar rivalidades com todo mundo... - Acompanhem-nos por favor, vemos que estão cansados da viagem, chegaram muito mais rápido do que esperávamos. Por hora, descansarão até estarem aptos para a próxima etapa.

Tenten: Certo! - Tenten estava mais feliz. Pelo menos um instante de paz naquele grupo tão agitado. Ou talvez não...

Kasumaru: Nossa, e quem é a lindinha? - disse isso num tom sedutor.

Tenten: Err...

Neji era realmente frio, e parecia não ter sentimentos, mas talvez sentisse algo pela kunoichi... Ou não. Que seja. Mas ficou um pouco irritado com o comentário do idiota.

Kasumaru: Ah desculpaa, mas infelizmente meus olhos são apeeenas para Temari-chaan, né?

Temari: ...

Todos: - gota - Aquele cara realmente era um pé no saco.

Finalmente chegaram ao tal do lugar de descanso. Era uma bonita e ao mesmo tempo simples casa, onde haviam dois grandes quartos e um banheiro. Também possuía uma sala, talvez para reuniões.

Temari: É aqui que vocês vão ficar até ficarem descansados para a missão. Qualquer coisa, nós estaremos na casa ao lado. Viremos amanhã para discutir sobre a missão. - Olhou para os ninjas da vila da Folha, estavam realmente exaustos. - Ainda é cedo, se quiserem aproveitar para conhecer melhor a vila, chegaram num bom momento, já que estamos festejando o nomeação do novo Kazekage.

Kasumaru: Haaai, vamos Temari-chan? - disse saltitando (epa, que biba)

Temari: Hm - olhou rapidamente para Shikamaru, e respondeu: Não quero Kasumaru. - disse saindo rapidamente do local, fugindo do garoto.

Kasumaru: Ahh, Temari-chan, que menina difícil. Humpfh, ainda há de ser minha! Mwahahahaha - e assim saiu do local, com pessoas com gotas na cabeça olhando-o.

Kankurou: Bem, vou indo também. Até logo...

Hinata: H-hn... E-então vou desc-cansar - falou baixo, mas o bastante para todos ouvirem.

Sakura: Eu também! Precisamos descansar para a missão, certo?

Ino: Ahh quero ir pra essa festa! Deve estar cheeia de gatinhos - disse com os olhos brilhando e rindo um pouco sem graça.

Todos: - gota -

Ino: Err, então... Vou indo dormir. - disse enquanto saía rapidamente da sala. '_Creedo, eles são muito anti sociais ;-;. Olha onde eu fui parar..._' pensou suspirando.

Meninos em um quarto. Meninas em outro.

Rapidamente pregaram num sono profundo, afinal, quase não dormiram durante a viagem.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
**  
Kasumaru: Temari-chaan, você por aqui! .

Temari respondeu com um breve aceno com a cabeça, mais por educação.

Kasumaru: Então, vamos para a festa?

Temari: É amanhã que vamos para a missão. Não acha melhor descansar?

Kasumaru: Aah Temari-chan se preocupando comigo! hehe Hai hai vou descansar! Até logo!

Temari: - gota -

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_**N**o quarto dos meninos..._

'_Putz, acho que já descansei o bastante... E também, não consigo dormir de dia, em plena três horas da tarde... Que droga._' pensou Shikamaru (também né, quem reclama o tempo todo xD).

_**N**o quarto das meninas..._

'_H-hm... Ach-cho que vou s-sair um pouco..._'. Hinata dormira pouco, mas preferiria dormir mais a noite. Além disso, estava com fome.

Espere por mim, Hinata...

Hinata: Q-quem é? - disse com sua habitual corada. (ai que fofa ;-; )

Tenten: Sou eu Hinata-chan! - falou seguido de seu belo sorriso - Vamos à festa?

Hinata: C-claro!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Shikamaru andava pelas cheias ruas da vila. Tinha uma arquitetura muito interessante, feita em sua maioria de areia ou algum material parecido. Mas aquilo não interessava a ele. Sentou-se na calçada e olhou para o céu (como não poderia deixa de ser :O ). '_Cara... Elas realmente tem sorte._' (ele tá falando das nuvens tá? x.x' )

Felizmente ou infelizmente, alguém passou por ali. Era ela...

Temari: E então? Está menos idiota agora? Espero que não chore se um ou dois morrerem no meio da missão. Lembre-se que o sucesso dessa é mais importante que a vida de um ou doi...

Foi interrompida por Shikamaru, que colocou sua mão sobre a boca dela, que disse calmamente:

Shikamaru: Olhe, não sei o que você sabe sobre eles, mas agora estão sendo liderados por mim, e por eles vou tentar o sucesso da missão e o mínimo de perdas. - suspirou, aquela mulher realmente era complicada, uma das piores. Ele não entendia como ela conseguia - Que saco, você é muito problemática... - Tirou a mão da boca da garota, que estava estática e até um pouquinho corada, e voltou ao seu passatempo de olhar para as nuvens.

'_Aposto que essas nuvens não passam por isso_' pensou o garoto. '_A vida dá muito trabalho, putz.._'

Temari? Continuava a olhá-lo. Aquele cara era diferente, sempre a surpreendia. '_Leva a vida de forma tão... Indiferente..._' pensou ela. '_É uma pessoa interessante... Ei, espera aí, ele é um grande idiota isso sim_'

Temari: Olhe aqui, seu grande idiota, se você está tentando se achar superior a mim, você definitivamente não é. Aquela 'vitória' no exame Chuunin há um tempo atrás não significou nada, eu estou muito mais forte e... 

A garota percebeu que o cara não estava nem ligando para o que ela estava falando. Caramba, ele tinha O DOM para irritá-la.

Temari: Você está me ouvindo!

Shikamaru: Ahh... - disse bocejando - Estou ficando cansado, vou comer alguma coisa.. Putz, andar até essas barracas é tão trabalhoso. - e assim foi andando despreocupado com as mãos no bolso até alguma barraquinha com algo interessante.

'_Caramba... Esse cara é muito idiota e irritante... Que raiva..._' pensou Temari com os punhos cerrados enquanto via o menino ir com uma das mãos cerradas. Ela não o entendia.

Assim como ele não a entendia.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Hinata e Tenten iam felizes (poisé, felicidade felicidadee o/) pelas barracas, tinha de tudo lá! Desde as comidas mais exóticas até as brincadeiras mais divertidas. Acharam uma de tiro ao alvo, e claro a Tenten logo se interessou.

Tenten: Vaaamos Hinata-chan! - disse puxando a garota, que concordou com um tímido hai.

Como não podia deixar de ser, acertou todos os alvos, o que impressionou a todos que estavam no local. 

Tio da Barraquinha: Nossa! Parabéns moça! Tome aqui seu presente .

Tenten: Aaah obrigadaa moçoo! - falou toda sem graça. Tenten adorava quando a elogiavam (assim como a maioria das pessoas né o.o').

Continuaram caminhando felizes, aquela comemoração estava realmente muito boa.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_Na casa do Esquadrão Shihitensai_ (pensaram que eu tinha esquecido? nãããão! sahusahs :x ), _umas 7 horas da noite...  
_  
Ino: Aaahn... Bem, deu pra descansar bastante! Hehe, agora é hora de ir pra festa!

Sakura: ... Sasuke-kun... 

Ino olhou para a menina. Ela ainda pensava nele? O tempo não conseguiu apagar as lembranças... Sentia pena de Sakura.

Ino: ... Ahnn, ok! Vou acordar essa testuda! Uma maldadezinha não faz mal a ninguém

Ino se aproximou de Sakura e gritou:

Ino: SOCORRO É O APOCALIPSEEEEE, CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!

Sakura: AHHHHH MAMAAAIN!

Sakura se levantou num pulo, desequilibrando-se e caindo no chão, totalmente assustada.

Ino: Buuu! Que gatinha medrosaa...

Sakura: INO PORCA! SUA LOUCA!

Ino: Err, calma Testuda... Tô vendo que já dormiu o bastante né? Vamos para a festa agora fia! Vamooos - disse puxando Sakura, ainda meio assustada por causa da loira louca.

_No quarto dos meninos..._

Neji: O que foi esse grito?

Shino: ...

Neji: ...

Shino: ...

Neji: ...

'_... Vou sair um pouco._' pensou Neji.

'_...Vou sair um pouco._' pensou Shino.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

'_Festas são um saco... Esse monte de gente junta, toda essa trabalheira, aff_ '

Shikamaru andava por uma estreita rua, com as mãos no bolso e a sua cara de tédio. O dia seguinte seria trabalhoso, então decidiu voltar à casinha que estavam hospedados.

No caminho, uma garota o agarrou e gritou histérica:

Garota Histérica: Aiii que lindo! Vaamos lá pra festa que agooora vai ser muuito legal!

Shikamaru: Ah não, uma garota...

Garota Histérica: Sabia que você queria! - gritou, puxando pelo braço o garoto, que olhava para cima e pensava '_aff, que garota estranha..._'

E logo ali, um vulto observara toda a cena, indignado. '_Como ele pôde fazer isso?_' pensava '_O que eu significo para ele?_' suspirou. Afinal, por que pensava isso? Ele não era nada, apenas um conhecido, que vira uma ou duas vezes, um gênio idiota, um preguiçoso com cara de idiota, um idiota, apenas isso.

Suspirou novamente. Definitivamente não o entendia.

"Temaaari-chan!"

'_Ah não, já não bastava um idiota, agora outro vem me irrita_r'

Kasumaru: Háá pensei que você estava descansando Temari-chan! Mas... - receoso continuou: Já que você tá aqui... Vamos à festa?

Lógico que iria recusar, por que ele perguntava? Mas alguma coisa dentro dela a fez responder positivamente, para a alegria do garoto, que vibrava, e para a indiferença, ou talvez surpresa da própria resposta, da garota.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

A noite passou rápido, as barraquinhas começaram a fechar, o povo da vila começou a ir para suas respectivas casas, e como não podia deixar de ser, os nossos velhos conhecidos também retornaram para a nossa velha e conhecida moradia.

Tenten: Ohayoo! .. - É, ela era muito feliz mesmo, sempre. Talvez isso a fizesse uma ótima companhia.

Sakura: Oii...

Ino: Oi para todooos!

Hinata: O-olá - gaguejou, com um aceno breve com a cabeça.

Shikamaru: Ino, pare de ser tão agitada assim, olhe a hora, putz, como você é problemática.

Neji: Hm.

Shino: ...

Ino: Ahh, é que a festa foi tão boa, né Testuda? - disse animada

Sakura: Hai...

Neji: O que há com essa garota? - disse com frieza.

Realmente, Sakura estava estranha. O motivo logo descobriram...

Kasumaru: Há! Olá esquisitos!

Sakura: Esquis-sitow... Ququem é eshquisitaquee? HaAaa..."

Todos: - gota -

Ino: hehe, Testudiinhaa, acho que você exagerou bebendo 7 doses daquele coiso...

Todos: - mais uma gota -

Temari e Kankurou aparecem de repente.

Kankurou: Ok, todos descansaram certo? Acho que já amanhã começaremos a missão...

Todos: Hai!

Ino: Então Shikamaru! Quem era aquela menina hein?

Temari parecia levemente irritada com o assunto.

Shikamaru: hm? - com a mesma voz desanimada de sempre.

Sakura: nÃãAonzsh dishfarsha! AqueLa MinaaAa... - subitamente a garota desmaia.

Todos: - terceira gota - (hoje é o dia que eles tão pra fazer gotas xD)

Shikamaru: Que saco...

Ino: Não muda de assunto Shikamaru! - dizia a loira enquanto carregava Sakura.

Shikamaru: Ah, era uma qualquer ae... Putz... - Olhou para o céu. Na Suna, as noites eram estreladas, assim como Konoha, o que dava um visual muito bonito ao lugar.

Temari espantou-se. Uma qualquer? Será que ela era uma qualquer para ele também? ... Por que estava pensando naquilo? Tinha acabado de sair com o baka do Kasumaru, embora não tivesse rolado nada. Ah, mas ela achava Kasumaru um irritante, não entendia por que tinha aceitado o pedido do garoto.

Shino: Vamos dormir. O sucesso da missão também depende de nossas forças.

Todos: - quarta gota -

Sakura: Haaaa...I.

Kasumaru: Ok esquisito! Vamos Temari-chan meu amoor - pegou-a pelo braço, que se deixou levar, e foi à casa ao lado.

'_Putz, esse cara é um estranho também... E fica se achando em cima da Temari... Aff..._' pensou Shikamaru.

Ino: Então? Vamos. - E saiu, carregando Sakura.

Os outros apenas a seguiram. O próximo dia seria cansativo, eles sabiam.

* * *

**F** im do segundo capítulo  


Ele saiu grandinho hein (pelo menos eu acho o.o)! Olhem minha dedicação a minha primeira fic linda do meu coração ;-;

Vamos as reviews o

Anaka Mitsuri – Aaacho que te conheço de algum lugar né? Sahusahsua :

Morquene Evans – Se o mundo é redondo.. Hmm... Eu acho que... - foge -... xD - volta - Aaah vai ser shikatema ;-; É meu casal preferido! Se no mangá sair Inoshika acho que eu morro (que exagero lol o.oa ). Mas se quiser continuar a ler mesmo assim, aí ta o outro capítulo, que inclusive tem bastante desse casal que vc mais odeia xx

Aoshi Sakura: Como eu disse ali em cima, vai ser shikatema, eu amo eles ; Não vai ter saku/sasu pq essa fic se passa um ano mais ou menos depois que o sasuke foge e o naruto vai treinar com o ero-senin, e o gaara já é kazekage

Julia Godim: Ty! Vão ser esses os casais? Será? Serááá? - corre feito uma louca - epa x.x'

Para terminar, uma reflexão:

"_'Olhe mamãe, olhee! O Papai Noel alii!' A mãe suspira, com o tédio estampado no rosto 'Não, sua boba, aquilo é uma fantasia. Papai Noel não existe, NÃO existe, entendeu?' É, as mães são realmente más._"

É, vejam que eu sou meio doente hsaiushiauhsu Mas tamos ae! XD Até a próxima pessoal -dublagem de Discovery Channel- !


	3. Que confusão! O dia pós descanso

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

Liyoko-chan: Preciso colocar disclaimer meesmo? uu Diz que não vai...

Cara aleatório: Precisa si...

Liyoko-chan: Matem-no - sussurra chamando seus capangas que espancam Cara aleatório - Cala boca seu maldito - rogando pragas e ameaçando de morte até a última geração de coelhinhos felizes de estimação de Cara aleatório - Err, pois bem! Não? Sabia que você compreenderia! n.n

Cara aleatório: x.x

* * *

**Capítulo III** - Que confusão... O dia pós-descanso

Naquela madrugada, todos dormiam. Ou quase todos.

Tenten não tentava não demonstrar, mas estava nervosa. Era uma missão importantíssima, e dependendo de seus esforços poderia resultar ou não em mais uma terrível guerra entre países.

'_Vou pegar um ar fresco._'

Foi até a rua, estava deserta. O frio era de congelar até o último fio de cabelo, mas a menina não se importava. Aquela temperatura chegava a ser acolhedora.

Tenten: Puf... - Olhou para o céu. Fazia tempo que não o observava tão calmamente. Estava lindo. '_Não é a toa que o Shikamaru gosta disso..._'

"O que faz acordada, Tenten?" - indagou uma fria voz.

Tenten olhou para trás... '_Neji?_'

Neji: Você devia estar dormindo.

A garota sorriu, e Neji ficou um pouco desconcertado com aquele sorriso. Lindo sorriso... Ei! Mas era um cara frio! Nunca demonstraria seus sentimentos, ainda mais esses mais fúteis.

Tenten: Ah, é que eu vim ver um pouco as estrelas...

Agora ambos olhavam para o céu. Um silêncio, que durou um bom tempo, até Neji falar:

Neji: Não se preocupe.

Tenten: Ahnnn? - Neji dizendo isso? Ele devia estar bêbado de sono.

Neji: ... - Definitivamente, não gostava de dar uma de consolador. - Está mais que claro que você está nervosa com essa missão. - parou um momento. As estrelas estavam muito bonitas naquela madrugada, e a lua iluminava os dois garotos. - É melhor você não ficar assim, não quero que essa missão falhe.

'_Ah, claro. Ele tá dizendo isso pela missão, e não por mim._' Apesar de estar surpresa com a preocupação do garoto, não era por ela. Era pela missão. '_O que estou pensando? Ele não tem obrigação de me consolar. Como sou boba_'. Tenten suspirou. Ia falar alguma coisa, quando foi interrompida pelo jovem.

Neji: Vá dormir, você vai ficar com olheiras se continuar aqui. Sem contar que... - Hesitante, continuou - Você não pode morrer.

Neji estava estranho. Mas a garota não podia deixar de agradecer.

Tenten: Obrigada, Neji! - disse seguido de um sincero sorriso. Quem olhasse atentamente ao garoto, veria que seu rosto estava corada, mesmo que de modo quase imperceptível.

A garota, um pouco receosa, continuou:

Tenten: Ahh, eu iria te dar um abraço para agradecer mas... - começou a corar, contra sua vontade. - Você não é esse tipo de pessoa né?

O garoto não sabe até hoje como, mas seu corpo começou a se mexer contra sua vontade, abraçando gentilmente a kunoichi, que corou violentamente. '_É, Neji está bêbado de sono.'_ Mas isso não importava, correspondeu o abraço. Ficaram ali um bom tempo, até Neji dizer:

Neji: Vamos dormir.

Cada um seguiu para o seu respectivo quarto. Tenten ficou um tempo pensativa, não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. '_Ai menina, foi só um abraço._' pensou dando tapas em si mesma. '_Apesar que isso vindo dele já é grande coisa... Pare de pensar nisso menina._'. Logo, o sono a venceu.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Sakura acorda. '_Ahn, minha cabeça tá doendo um pouco... Que diabos aconteceu ontem para eu estar assim? Hmm..._'

Todo mundo ainda estava dormindo naquele quarto. Principalmente Ino, que chegava a roncar. '_É, ela tava muito agitada ontem... Não é a toa que é a que tá mais cansada_' pensou a menina dos cabelos rosas. '_Hmm, esperaii... Lembreeei._'

- Flashback on (x) off ( ) (sagysags sempre quis fazer isso XD) -

_Ino: Ahnn, ok! Vou acordar essa testuda! Uma maldadezinha não faz mal a ninguém_

_Ino se aproximou de Sakura e gritou:_

_Ino: SOCORRO É O APOCALIPSEEEEE CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!_

_Sakura: AHHHHH!_

_Sakura se levantou num pulo, desequilibrando-se e caindo no chão, totalmente assustada._

_Ino: Buuu! Que gatinha medrosaa..._

- Flashback on ( ) off (x) -

'_Hmm... Entendo... Mwahahaha se prepare Ino-Porca, que a vingança é um prato que, que, err... Não importa._'

Sakura se aproxima lentamente da garota, que dormia feito um anjo (tirando o fato de estar roncando alto.. err xP), e simplesmente grita:

Sakura: UMA BARATAAAA! - gritou a garota no ouvido da loira.

Ino: AAAAAAHHHH MATA MATA - O susto da menina foi grande a ponto de saltar e tropeçar no próprio pé, mas logo se recuperou, assustada, pegando a própria sandália e ficando em posição de ataque.

Sakura: - gota -

Ino: Err, Sakura? ... ARGHT SUA TESTUDA!

Sakura: Buuu! Que gatinha medrosaa... - disse debochando da outra.

Ino: ... Haruno Sakura.

Sakura: - medo -

Ino: Está pronta... PARA MORRER?

Sakura: Err... Corra Sakura, corra para as mais altas montanhas do Chileee! Epa... - tropeça -

Ino: O que você tá fazend... - tropeça em cima de Sakura -.

Explico o que ocorreu: Sakura caíra em cima de Tenten, e Ino em cima das duas, numa espécie de "montinho". Tenten, nervosa, diz numa calma medonha:

Tenten: Vocês duas... Yamanaka Ino... Haruno Sakura. (shaush quando elas falam o nome inteiro já viu né xD)

Sakura/Ino: - medo -

Tenten: VÃO MORRER! - A garota saca uma kunai e atira em direção as duas, que desviam horrorizadas. Tenten, a menina alegre e feliz, quando ficava nervosa era assustadoramente assustadora.

Sakura/Ino: SOCORRO XX'

Ino: Ela está possuí... - tropeça -

Sakura: Sai da frente I... - tropeça -

Tenten: Eta mas que que is... - tropeça -

Hinata: A-aaaii... - morta x.x -

É, novamente. E agora todas caem em cima de Hinata.

Ino/Sakura/Tenten: Aaah gomen Hinata-chan gomeen!

Hinata: T-tudo bem... - Coitada. A timidez não permitia, mas por dentro estava nervosa... Bem, pelo menos a menina acalmou as outras, que logo começavam a conversar normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido (sim, elas são estranhas x.x )

**N**o quarto dos meninos...

'_Tenten gritou... O que aconteceu?_' perguntava-se Neji enquanto comia alguma coisa.

Shino: Elas estão gritando. Quando gritam, pessoas próximas incomodam-se. As pessoas não devem gritar. Essa é a regra.

Todos: - gota -

Shikamaru: Garotas são complicadas... Putz, vamos lá ver o que aconteceu.

Todos confirmam com a cabeça e vão até o quarto das garotas.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Sakura: Séério? Nossa, eu também AMO essa música! - disse feliz começando a cantar Musa do Verão, do Felipe Dylon, em coral com a Ino, desafinadamente como duas autênticas bêbadas (Jesus, o que eu disse? Ewww - vomitando tripas de ovelhas - Felipe Dylon! Mata mata XX Com todo respeito para quem gosta, claaro! ... Isso, corta a perna lentamente, iisso... Sofra Dylon sofra! Epa -foge-)

Ino: Ahh, mas tipo... Menina do céu, você não sabe! Sabe, tem um menino na minha rua que meu Deus! - parou um momento para comer um bolinho de arroz. - Nossa que delícia de bolinho! Tenten você cozinha muuito bem sabia? (elas mudam de assunto rápido não? o.o' )

Tenten: hehe -gota- Ela não era aquele tipo de menina, mas estava achando a conversa até interessante.

Hinata: Sh-Shino-kun! Ne... Neji-niisan! Shikamaru-kun!

Todas olharam para a porta. Lá estavam, os três garotos olhando desconfiados para elas. Outrora estavam gritando, e pareciam nervosas. Agora, estavam conversando animadamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Shikamaru: É. Definitivamente, as garotas são estranhas.

Os outros dois não deixaram de concordar.

Hinata: Hhm... V-vamos nos preparar pa-para a missão...

A menina falara em ótima hora. Senão Ino e Sakura estariam começando mais uma discussão idiota com os garotos...

Tenten: Certo! - Disse animadíssima. Logo uma das missões mais importantes de sua vida começaria!

Os meninos voltaram para o quarto, e se arrumaram devidamente. Embora acostumados a receberem perigosas missões, parecia que aquela seria pior... Um grupo de dez pessoas? São três grupos comuns e mais um cara!

'_Vamos ver no que vai dar. Agora que estou aqui vou encarar!_' pensava Tenten

'_H-hm... Na-naruto-kun, vo-vou tentar mostrar a to-todos... Que fui capaz de mudar!_' encorajava-se Hinata

'_... O mais importante é o sucesso da missão._' Shino e suas coisas esquisitas... (XD)

'' Neji apenas encarava aquilo como uma ótima oportunidade para testar suas habilidades.

'_Aaai minha cabeça dói..._' reclamava consigo mesma Sakura (todo mundo na maior expectativa e a menina reclamando de ressaca xD)

'_Há! Vou mostrar à Sakura Testuda o que aprendi todo esse tempo..._' Ino pensava animada.

'_Isso vai ser cansativo... Putz._' Não importava a situação, Shikamaru sempre estava calmo.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kankurou: "Todos prontos?"

Temari: "Sim...". Ela parecia aérea no dia. Mas não podia deixar isso afetar a missão.

Kasumaru: "Hai hai!"

Kankurou: "Então vamos." (perceberam que o Kankurou dá uma de líder na fic? xD)

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**N**a casa do Esquadrão Shihitensai todos estavam prontos, esperando na sala os outros três da Suna, que logo chegaram.

Kankurou: Olá.

Temari: ...

Kasumaru: Ohaaayoo meninas! - disse dando uma piscadela (rolf) para as garotas, que apenas corresponderam com uma gota.

Kankurou: Vejo que estão todos descansados. Então vou explicar mais detalhadamente a missão.

O garoto da cara pintada abre um pergaminho, em que havia um mapa dos países, e continuou:

"A distância do país do Vento até o país da Terra é praticamente a mesma da do Fogo para do Vento, um pouco maior talvez. Ou seja, em três a cinco dias chegaremos lá. Lógico, por serem inimigos não seremos bem vindos no local, por isso descansaremos na viagem, sempre atentos a ataques inimigos. Enquanto estivermos em território do Vento, não precisaremos nos preocupar, provavelmente... " deu uma pequena pausa para beber um gole de água, que fora oferecida por Hinata. "Outro problema é que além de não conhecermos o território, não fazemos a mínima idéia de onde a vila da Pedra está localizada... Por isso, antes de recuperarmos o pergaminho, teremos que conhecer o território e ao mesmo tempo procurar essa vila..."

Temari: Não esperem que poderemos relaxar enquanto estivermos sob território da Terra. Provavelmente nos dividiremos em grupos e vasculharemos a área. Por enquanto, essa é a estratégia. Quando descobrirmos onde é a vila da Pedra, veremos as nossas condições e faremos o que tem que ser feito.

Kankurou: Todos de acordo? - Responderam com um breve gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Shikamaru: Certo... Mas não seria melhor nos disfarçarmos de simples cidadãos do país? Não poderíamos usar nossos poderes ninjas, mas não precisaríamos se esconder o tempo todo, o que é um tanto complicado. Sem contar que teríamos mais tempo, e procuraríamos mais calmamente a vila. Mais um ponto positivo seria que poderíamos descansar como cidadãos normais... Mas mesmo assim putz, vai ser trabalhoso...

Todos concordaram com a idéia. Shikamaru sempre pensava mais a frente, e assim pensava em cada vantagem e desvantagem de todas as possibilidades. Era um gênio, definitivamente.

Temari: É... Parece que está menos idiota não?

Shikamaru: ... Então vamos ver o nosso potencial em armas. - Ignorara completamente a garota, o que a deixava mais puta da vida. Essa forma com que parecia tentar ser superior a irritava.

Tinham uma quantidade razoável de armamento, que não prejudicaria a velocidade do grupo e possibilitaria um uso à vontade dessas.

Kasumaru: Okaaaa! Então, vamooos! - disse o garoto correndo em direção a saída.

Todos: - gota -

Kasumaru: Err... Onde é mesmo? n.n'

Todos: - capotam - (sabe, quando eles ficam só com os pés aparecendo xD)

Assim, sem mais contratempos, seguiram até a saída da vila, calmamente, pois o que os esperava era uma longa viagem...

* * *

**F** im do terceiro capítulo

Esse nem foi tãão grande, mas tá valendo né? XD Mas... Como será a viagem? Será que algum ninja du malz vai atacar os coitadinhos enquanto discutem se os hambúrgueres do Mac tem realmente carne de minhoca? Será que vão me matar quando virem que eu zoei o Felipe Dylon? É... Essas perguntas, e muuitas outras, vão ser respondidas aqui! Então, - olhar maligno - LEIAM!

Todos: - gota -

Err... Só para informar, se alguém está realmente curtindo essa fic, eu já estou no penúltimo capítulo dela! (sim! ando meio Shikamaru style, dormindo e não fazendo nada xP ) Vão ser 13 ou 14 emocionantes, incríveis, espetaculares, supimpas, batutas, legais, du infernu, blablablablablabla - uma hora falando - capítulos! É isso ae minha gente :-D E a partir do capítulo VI (6 gente, seeis xD), minha irmã me ajudou muito! Então a partir dele vai ter os devidos créditos pra pirralha ) Digo, cof cof, pra amiguinha.

Além disso, tenho uma idéia de one shot na cabeça, sabe de quem, saabe de quem? Temari e Shikamaruuu ;-; Eu amo eles D: E como não tem muuuita fic deles aqui, vou fazer volume e todos os fans deles vão ficar felizes weee (ou tristes, mas isso não vem ao caso xD)

Então, vamos as reviews

Yamanaka Izumi: É, demora tanto assim pra atualizar os caps? Eu fiquei feito uma retardada apertando F5, esperando meu segundo capítulo pegar ;-; Muito triste muuito triste xD Bem, quanto a Hinata, posso adiantar que ela não vai ficar com ninguém não, pq eu nao aguentaria ver ela com outra pessoa que não fosse o naruto ;-; Ah, posso adiantar também que não tem muitos casais nessa fic xP E posso adiantar também que, no final... Epa, to contando demais xD Se quiser saber o resto, LEIA! LEEEIAAAA - com pêndulo tentando hipnotizar Izumi -

Dbr: Yo! Bem, se vc continuar a ler, vai ter muuuita mais coisa emocionante! - tentando fazer com que não pare de ler - lalalala ... SIM! Shikamaru e Temari são lindos, fofos, é o casal mais perfeito de Naruto (lol, mas sério, na minha opinião é o casal mais legal ;X ) Casais? Casaaais? Leia a fic e saberá tuuudo.. tuudo - com pêndulo tentando hipnotizar Dbr - Hmm.. Er... lalala E para finalizar, seja feliz! Felicidade é tudibaum! xDDD E pra vc ficar mais feliz, olhai um pouco de Neji e Tenten!

Morguene Evans: Nussa, que mancada eu dei... Nas reviews do primeiro cap, eu coloquei Morquene, mas não tem problema né? - sai correndo com pessoas tacando panelas - Desculpaaaa X.X" Po, que triste que você não gosta de Temari e Shikamaru juntinhos, felizes, apaixonados, lindos - vê olhar mortal de Morguene - Er.. Como eu ia dizendo... Aí vai o terceiro capítulo, tem um pouco de Neji e Tenten xD E se o mundo é redondo? Apenas o velho eremita das montanhas norte-americanas poderá te confirmar tal fato... - sai de fininho -

Julia Godim: Olha olhaaa! O torceiro capítulo aqui! xD Não sei se é feliz pra vc, mas pra mim é... É um sonho realizado - olhinhos brilhantes com lágrimas de felicidade - Ok, não é pra tanto, mas você entendeu o sentimento da coisa u.u'

Aoshi Sakura: Yoo n.n Muito obrigada! Eu fico feliz em saber que você gostou xD Essa fic foi feita após ardua batalha com uma orda de orcs toscos e malvados que queriam dominar a Terra junto com Pink e Cérebro e... e... - começa a chorar - Entaão... - para de chorar de repente (meo deoz, ela tem problemaz!) - TemaShika combinam muitooo! Sem contar que sempre reclamou do pai dele com a mãe, mas no final ele vai acabar sendo o pau mandado da temari - ri maléficamente com Temari enquanto Shikamaru fica chorando num canto -.

É isso ae pessoal! Amo vocês, a cada comentário, a cada email que recebo com a confirmação de uma nova review, a cada crítica, a cada elogio, a cada um monte de coisas, eu tento melhorar cada vez mais! Ou pelo menos acho o.oa Ah, isso não importa xD Até o próximo capítuloooo - sai pulando com plaquinha feliz "Deixem Reviews" -


	4. A chegada! Investigações e frustrações

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo IV** - A chegada! Investigações e frustações

'_Hmm... Esse Shikamaru é esperto. Organizou uma formação perfeita. Não foi a toa que foi o único que virou Chuunin naquele exame._' pensou Kankurou. Temari também tinha uma linha de pensamento parecida. Era difícil admitir, mas o cara era um gênio.

'_Nossa, que coisa mais cômica esse bando de bakas andando um seguido do outro._' pensava Kasumaru enquanto concordava do que ele mesmo concluíra com um gesto da cabeça.

Se passaram umas 15 horas, e nesse tempo já estavam distantes da Vila da Areia. Já era tarde da noite, e agora fariam uma pausa para comerem e dormirem um pouco.

Temari: Ainda estamos em território do Vento. Até chegarmos no país da Terra, provavelmente não receberemos nenhum ataque.

Tenten: Certo! Então... Vamos comer!

Formaram suas tendas, e saíram para comer.

Kasumaru: Hai hai! Vejamos o que temos aqui...

Comeram em silêncio. A missão era perigosa, a maioria deles estavam tensos.

O último bolinho...

'_... Certo_' pensava Shino com sua mão em direção ao bolinho.

'_... Certo_' pensava Neji com sua mão em direção ao bolinho. (n.n')

Suas mãos se encontraram, e ambos se olharam friamente durante um longo tempo.

Neji: ...

Shino: ...

Neji: ...

Shino: ...

"O ÚLTIMO BOLINHO! Nhaaam nham!" - disse Ino pegando o bolinho e comendo-o lentamente, saboreando aquilo como se fosse a última refeição de sua vida. - Nossa... AAA Que delíciaaa! O último sempre é o melhor né!

Neji/Shino: ...

Ino: Errm... Vocês queriam? Heeehehe... he. - '_Ah não. Dois caras estranhos me encarando, o que eu fiz de errado x.x' _'

Tenten: Haaaa... Vamos dormir? n.n' - Tenten tentava dar uma de diplomática. Não gostava nada daquele ar pesado que se instalava entre os caras.

Neji: Certo. - disse se dirigindo à sua tenda, não antes de lançar um olhar assassino para Ino, que gelou.

Após essa cena um tanto quanto estranha, cada qual se dirigiu para sua tenda para dormirem.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Um novo dia... Um solzinho nasceu no horizonte do país do Vento. Era mais ou menos umas 7 da manhã quando todos acordaram.

Hinata: O-ohayo

Sakura: Ohayo Hinata-chan!

Kasumaru: Yoo todo mundo!

Após os devidos cumprimentos, engoliram alguma coisa e seguiram a viagem.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

O percurso até as fronteiras dos dois países acabara. Passaram-se aproximadamente uns 4 dias desde que saíram da vila da Areia, e agora estavam prestes a iniciar a parte de espionagem e recolhimento de informações da missão.

Temari: Estamos na fronteira com o país da Terra... - falou baixo, o suficiente para todos ouvirem - Provavelmente teremos um momento de paz até nos descobrirem... Ok, tirem suas faixas.

Tenten: Err... Mas como passaremos? Com certeza checarão se somos ninjas ou inimigos...

Temari: É verdade... Esquecemos desse detalhe.

Kankurou: Que tal nos passarmos por meros vendedores vindos do País do Campos de Arroz?

Ino: Se o fizermos, verão que não temos nenhuma carga, e não nos deixarão entrar.

Sakura: Nossa, Ino! Às vezes me surpreendo com suas breves demonstrações de inteligência...

Ino: Só porque não tenho uma testa do tamanho da sua, não quer dizer que eu não comporte um bom cerébro...

Sakura: ARGH! Sua porcaa...

Neji: Calem-se as duas.

Hinata: S-se acalmem... Sa-sakura-chan, Ino-chan

Shino: Penso que seria viável se fôssemos apenas turistas. O problema seriam os passaportes, mas...

Neji: Poderíamos fazer Henge para cinco de nós nos transformarmos em passaportes (rolf, que coisa anormal xD) para os outros cinco.

Shino: Exato.

Kasumaru: É... O esquisto aí tem boas idéias - disse divertido.

Temari: Cale-se Kasumaru. Certo, é uma boa idéia, vamos agir!

Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata e Kasumaru se tranformaram em passaportes. Se transformar em coisas tão pequenas e com tantos detalhes exigia grande concentração e controle de chakra, o que esses tinham plenamente. Foram carregados por Shino, Ino, Kankurou, Temari e Tenten respectivamente (não, a Tenten não vai carregar no Neji e nem a Temari vai carregar o Shikamaru xP )

'_Esse tal de Kasumaru irritante até que sabe algo... Quero saber quais são suas habilidades._' pensava Neji.

Kankurou: Certo... Vamos!

Os guardas, se fossem ninjas experientes, com certeza descobririam o jutsu, mas eram só um bando de idiotas.

Ino: Ceerto! Esse é meu passaporte! - disse dando um tapão no passaporte, que gemeu um 'ai' .

Guarda: Eu ouvi alguma coisa? - disse confuso.

'_Putz, que problemática. Tinha que arranjar um jeito de arranjar problemas... Que droga, será que vai arruinar nosso plano?_' pensava Shikamaru.

Shino: Deve ser sua imaginação.

Guarda: Hm.. Ok. Estão liberados.

Avançaram, dando uma boa distância daqueles guardas, e foram até uma pequena floresta que estava mais a frente, e assim cada um desfêz seu Henge.

Sakura: SUA IDIOTA! - disse dando uma mega pescopata na Ino (bem que ela mereceu né xD).

Ino: Aaaiii - disse a garota enquanto crescia em sua cabeça um galo, no qual estava saindo fumacinha (sabe né? XD)

Neji: Garota, você quase arruinou nosso plano. Faça menos barulho da próxima vez, fracassada barulhenta.

Ino: Naaaaaniii? Òó

Shikamaru: Arranjem outra hora para armarem o barraco... Que saco... Pelo menos nosso plano funcionou.

Kasumaru: Haai! Nossa, as mãos de Tenten são muito macias aaah n.n

Tenten deu uma leve corada, seguida de uma gota, e Neji não gostou nada daquilo.

Todos: - gota -

Kankurou: Ok, então nos dividiremos em grupos. Lembrem-se que não poderemos usar nossos poderes ninja. - olhou os caras, e voltou a falar - Certo. Já escolhi os grupos.

Kasumaru: Aaahh! Por que você tá dando uma de líder hein hein? - disse visivelmente irritado. Se Kankurou escolheu os grupos, com certeza não cairia no de Temari-chan.

Shino: Somos um time. Temos que cooperar um com os outros para o sucesso da missão. Vamos ouvir a opinião dele e discutí-la, como um grupo. Esse é o meio mais correto de conseguirmos a melhor opção, já que...

Kasumaru: - gota - Hai haai... - disse o garoto interrompendo Shino. '_Esse cara enxe o saco com esses sermões dele..._'

Kankurou: Ok. Seremos divididos em 5 grupos, cada um com 2 pessoas. Um irá para leste, outro para oeste, o seguinte norte, um outro sul, e o último procurará um local para descanso, e tentará descobrir algo com as pessoas da região. Cada líder de cada grupo terá um rádio, e passará as informações para outros líderes. Tentem não se afastar muito, já que os rádios tem uma distância que podem pegar. Mas ao mesmo tempo tentem vasculhar a maior área possível. Certo?

Todos concordaram.

Kankurou: Os grupos serão... - ele pega um pergaminho guardado em seu bolso da calça e começa as escrever o grupos.

**Grupo I** (oeste)  
Neji  
Tenten

'_Pelo menos peguei uma pessoa que é do meu time. Será mais fácil lidar com ela._'  
'_Peguei o grupo do Neji!_' pensou toda feliz a garota.

**Grupo II** (leste)

Ino  
Shino

'_Ah nããão! O cara mais estranho! Droga, isso vai ser chato. _' pensou Ino seguido de um longo suspiro.  
'_Hm..._'

**Grupo III** (norte)  
Hinata  
Kasumaru

'_A-ah... E-esse ca-cara..._'  
'_Sabia que ele não iria me colocar no time da Temari-chan!_' suspirou irritado Kasumaru '_Espero que esse tal de Shikamaru não faça nada de errado com ela! E.. Peguei o time com essa garota tímida..._'

**Grupo IV** (sul)  
Shikamaru  
Temari

'_Putz... Ela... Que saco_'  
'_Droga... Kankurou foi escolher justo esse baka pro meu time..._'

**Grupo V** (investigação)  
Sakura  
Kankurou

'_Ah, não vai ser tão ruim, eu acho..._' pensava Sakura.

Kankurou: Antes de qualquer manifestação, vou explicar a formação dos grupos... O grupo I, pelo que sei, são dois membros de uma mesma equipe de Konoha. Além disso, esse tal de Neji possui o Byakugan, então pegaram uma das áreas grandes. O grupo II, formado pela tal de Ino e esse Shino, é porque essa menina é muito barulhenta. Talvez um cara quieto acalme a garota e não atrapalhe nosso plano. - observou que a menina olhava com uma certa raiva para ele, que deu um breve sorriso.

Kankurou: O grupo III é formado por outro barulhento, e uma menina que como Shino, não é de falar muito. Além disso, também possui o Byakugan, e pegou uma área grande também. O Sul, do grupo IV, seria o mais fácil, pois há pouca área para ser investigada. O último time será eu e essa Sakura. Parece ser uma pessoa sociável, então nós dois faremos a parte de investigação. Também nunca a colocaria no mesmo time da Ino, já que elas só sabem arrumar confusão, por isso ela vem comigo.

'_Esse tal de Kankurou tem uma certa inteligência_' pensou Neji.

Kankurou: Estão de acordo?

Todos concordaram, embora Kasumaru o fizesse de forma contrariada.

Temari olhou para o céu, olhando a posição do sol, e comenta:

"... São aproximadamente umas 3 da tarde. Há muito tempo para vasculharmos o território."

Tenten: Lembrem-se de que não podemos nos mostrar ninjas!

Hinata: C-certo...

Sakura: Então vamos!

Calmamente, como cidadãos normais, cada grupo foi para sua região.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Grupo **III** (Hinata/Kasumaru)

Kasumaru: São umas 5 horas, e já conseguimos vasculhar uma boa área. Embora não tenhamos encontrado nada de anormal... - logo após dando um suspiro. - Mas graças ao seu Byagukan, isso está se tornando rápido, Hinata! - e deu um largo sorriso.

Hinata: A-arigato Kasumaru! - A menina estava de óculos escuros, assim como Neji, para não mostrarem às pessoas que possuíam um Doujutsu.

Kasumaru: Sabe, você é uma menina interessante! Acho que um dia poderemos ser grandes amigos, talvez? - Kasumaru quando não estava flertando com garotas ou provocando alguém era uma pessoa muito legal.

Hinata: Hai! - disse dando um tímido sorriso. De certo modo, o garoto lembrava Naruto em alguns momentos, e isso trazia lembranças a garota. - V-vamos um pouco mais rap-rápido, Ka-kasumaru!

Kasumaru: Haai!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Grupo **I** (Neji/Tenten)

Tenten: Viu alguma coisa, Neji?

Neji: Não era nada...

Tenten: Certo.

'_Já são 6 horas... E não encontramos nada. Já caminhamos bastante, e só vimos algumas casas isoladas e vilarejos..._' pensou a garota. '_Bem, é o primeiro dia apenas. Mas temos que encontrar a vila da Pedra o mais rápido possível, senão eles utilizarão aquele pergaminho..._'

Quase não havia conversa naquele grupo, apenas para coisas necessárias. '_É o jeito do Neji... Afinal, ele é ele._'

'_Provavelmente a vila da Pedra não está nesses locais povoados. Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava... O território desse país é muito grande, talvez demoraremos semanas para encontrar alguma pista._' pensou o Hyuuga. E ele estava certo. O país da Terra tinha um dos maiores territórios do mundo, e procurar uma pequena vila em meio a tanta terra não era tarefa das mais simples...

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Grupo **IV** (Shikamaru/Temari)

'_Putz, andar com essa garota é mais complicado do que eu pensava... Ela só reclama do passado, que saco._'

Temari: blablabla Você pode ser inteligente, um gênio, mas agora estou mais forte, e não vai ser que nem daquela vez no exame Chuunin! E talvez não poderei te salvar que nem naquela missão... Não dependa tanto dos outros baka! O sucesso da missão depende da nossa força de vontade, espero que você não desista, seu preguiçoso...

Shikamaru: As nuvens...

Temari: Que droga! Você está me ouvindo!

Shikamaru: ... Putz... Tanto faz. Em um dia já conseguimos vasculhar todo o território a Sul. Amanhã iremos perguntar para as pessoas certo?

Temari: Seu idiota! Pare de me ignorar assim! É só comigo?

Shikamaru olhou para o céu, como sempre fazia... Com certeza, as nuvens não deviam passar por essas situações... Suspirou.

Shikamaru: Se acalme garota... Você é muito problemática... - Para ele, ela era problemática. Não só ela, mas todas as garotas. - Acho que fomos os primeiros a acabar a tarefa de hoje. Vou avisar no rádio... Certo. Vamos descansar um pouco - disse resmungando um "que trabalhoso" e sentando-se ali mesmo.

'_Acho que nunca vou entendê-lo. Ele é diferente dos outros... Mas não deixa de ser um idiota._' pensou a garota enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Shikamaru, o que o deixou um pouco incomodado.

Era difícil para eles entenderem porque o outro era daquele jeito...

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Grupo **V** (Sakura/Kankurou)

Sakura: Senhora, com licença... Sabe algo sobre a vila da Pedra? ... Tenho um parente lá, mas não conheço aqui direito... Ah, não? Tudo bem, muito obrigada senhora!

Os dois garotos sentaram na calçada, desanimados. Como esperado, o primeiro dia não rendera nada.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Grupo **II** (Ino/Shino)

Ino: Entãão Shino! Como vai a família, os amigos? Eu vou bem! Do que você gosta? Quais são seus hobbies?

Shino: ... Não perguntei se você vai bem.

Ino: PUTZ '_Que cara chato meu Deus!_'

Ino tentava se socializar com o esquisito dos insetos, mas não estava dando muito certo. '_Ah espero que os grupos sejam diferentes amanhã, não aguento mais esse estranho..._'

Shino: Vamos voltar. São 8 horas, ficar mais tempo nesse país desconhecido sozinhos pode ser um problema.

Ino: Certo... - disse desanimada.

Também não acharam nenhuma pista.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Quase 10 horas. Os grupos encontram-se. Após uma breve conversa, souberam: nada. Nenhuma mínima pista.

O resultado do primeiro dia desanimara todos, principalmente os mais animados com a missão, como Tenten.

Kasumaru: Gente, é só o primeiro dia! Logo encontraremos pistas! - dizia animado. Parece que um tempo com Hinata o fez ficar menos mala.

Tenten: ...

Sakura: Bem, pelo menos eu e Kankurou-san encontramos uma casa para descansarmos! É perto daqui, nada muito chique, o bastante para nós. Vamos!

Ficar mais tempo ali no meio da rua seria perigoso. Seguiram até a tal da casa.

Choque.

Ino: Err... Testuda... Tá bom que não era chique... Mas é esse... Chiqueiro que você chama de casa?

* * *

**F**im do Quarto Capítulo 

Coitadinhos... Passaram um capítulo inteiro procurando algo e não acharam nada e ainda tem uma decepção dessas! Que triste xD

Kasumaru: Mas ainda hei de encontrar algo!

Kasumaru saia daqui!

Kasumaru: E por que eu sairia?

Putz! >. Vocês tem 95 do txt só para vcs e ainda esse maldito quer invadir meu único espaçozinho ;-; -começa a chorar-

Kasumaru: Haaai hai não tá mais aqui quem te pertubou - foge com uma gota -

- para de chorar de repente - lalalaa vamos as reviews xD

Sango Youko: Bem, não sei se ela tá abobalhada, sahsiuahs Não sei se ela continua abobaiada, mas com o passar dos capítulos ela vai ficar mais séria xD Eu acho ooa

Julia Gondim: sahuisahiushs que bom que vc me entende ;-; Aqui está o quarto capítulo, veja se ficou decente ou tá tosco como sempre xD

Aoshi Sakura: Brigadaa ;-; E quanto a idade dos dois, vi em dois lugares e tem um dizendo que o shikamaru tem 12 e a Temari 14 (isso no começo da série creio eu) e tem outro dizendo que ela tem 16. Mas é difícil saber, já que um pode estar colocando a idade deles um tempo depois, ou sei lá xD

Yamanaka Izumi: Bem, pelo menos agora sei que não é só comigo esse lance de demorar de lançar cap xP Ah, e o Naruto tá treinando com o Jiraiya na época dessa fic :X

Ino Miharu Nakamura: Brigaaaada xD - fica toda sem graça quando elogiam hsauishua - Ino com Shino? Não sei... Isso dá certo? shaiusa Ela é muito agitada e alegre pro Shino eu acho ooa Ele é mais certinho...  
Shino: Exato. Ino é uma garota demasiada licenciosa e libertina, em conclusão uma pessoa alegre. Algo que deveras não combina com minha personalidade, menos com minhas preferências. Além disso, é obriga...  
Tá táá Shino a gente já entendeu xD

Issae pessuar! Inté u pórximo carpítulo!


	5. As buscas continuam! Mais investigações

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo V** - As buscas continuam! Investigações

Ino: Err... Testuda... Tá bom que não era chique... Mas é esse... Chiqueiro que você chama de casa?

Casa? Aquilo não poderia ser chamado de casa. Era um "coiso" abandonado, que com o passar dos anos tinha sua construção de madeira podre quase caindo aos pedaços, e certamente em algum tempo aquilo desabaria.

Temari: ... Isso foi o máximo que você conseguiu, Kankurou?

Kankurou: ...

Sakura: Culpe o povo desse país. Simplismente nos ignoravam, e os poucos que nos respondiam, era um rápido e ignorante não - Era difícil aceitar, mas Ino estava certa. Aquela "casa" que encontrara com tanto trabalho... Seria inútil.

Tenten desaba no chão. Estava dando tudo errado! A incrível missão que imaginara definitivamente não era o que estava acontecendo.

Shikamaru: Que complicação... Vamos armar nossas tendas em algum lugar isolado então... Isso vai ser trabalhoso...

Todos: - gota - Como o cara podia estar tranqüilo numa situação como aquela?

Foram para uma floresta perto dali, a mesma de quando chegaram no país. Se distanciaram um bocado do vilarejo, e armaram suas tendas. Comeram alguma coisa que sobrara da viagem, em total silêncio. Se continuassem assim, iriam falhar, e isso era o que menos queriam...

'_Essa missão está ficando ridícula._' pensava Neji.

Hinata: H-hm... N-não s-se preocupem! - disse totalmente corada e envergonhada. Todos direcionaram seus olhares a ela, que timidamente continuou. - V-vai dar tudo certo! Tenho certeza! - Parecia que a confiança aumentara nessas últimas palavras. E a garotinha tímida conseguira reanimar os presentes.

Kasumaru: Haaai! Amanhã será um longo dia! Vamos dormir! Boa noite Temari-chaaaan - disse as últimas palavras piscando um dos olhos para Temari, que apenas suspirou e pensou '_Que cara idiota_' enquanto os outros tinham gotas em suas cabeças. Mas tinham de concordar com ele: o dia seguinte seria trabalhoso.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Umas 6 da manhã, já estavam todos de pé. Deram os devidos cumprimentos, engoliram alguma coisa, desarmaram as tendas e se prepararam para mais um cansativo dia.

Kankurou: Ok, os grupos serão os mesmos. Mas agora além de conhecermos o território, também iremos investigar sobre a localização da vila. Espero que hoje achemos alguma pista... Agora que o Grupo V não precisará mais agir, então serão 4 grupos, 2 deles com 3 membros. A partir de agora ficará assim

**Grupo I** (oeste)  
Neji  
Tenten

**Grupo II** (leste)  
Ino  
Shino  
Kankurou

**Grupo III** (norte)  
Hinata  
Sakura  
Kasumaru

**Grupo IV** (sul)  
Shikamaru  
Temari

'_Ah não, continuo sozinha com esse preguiçoso_' pensou Temari. Kankurou queria matá-la, só podia.

'_Pelo menos agora não preciso ficar com esse estranho sozinha.Amém!_' agradeceu em pensamento Ino.

Kankurou: Certo... Então... Vamos!

Se separaram, cada qual para seu lado.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Grupo **IV** (Shikamaru/Temari)

Rapidamente terminaram a tarefa, sem sucesso novamente... Já estava sendo frustante.

Shikamaru: ... Perguntamos a todos que encontramos, e demos uma nova olhada, e nada. Acho que aqui no sul não há nada mesmo...

Temari: Sim. Mas não acha bom voltarmos a procurar? Talvez algo tenha nos passado desapercebido.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça.

"Hm, Temari..." - Shikamaru dirigindo a palavra a ela? Não era coisa que se via todo dia.

Temari: Hm.

Shikamaru: Quando você não está enchendo o saco sobre o passado, até que você não é tão problemática - disse olhando para o céu.

Temari acompanhou o olhar de Shikamaru, e passou também a fitar o céu. Não era tão ruim ficar ao lado dele...

Temari: ... Você também não é tão idiota assim... - deu uma leve corada, que logo foi superada. - Mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser o idiota que conheci há um tempo atrás.

Shikamaru: Putz... Você gosta de provocar hein, complicada? .

Temari riu. Com certeza não era ruim ficar ao lado dele.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Grupo **II** (Kankurou/Ino/Shino)

Kankurou: ...

Ino: ... (ela quieta? oh noes estão caindo pedaços de carneiros mutilados do céu!)

Shino: ...

Ino: Parece que não achamos nada... De novo... - Sentou ali mesmo, desanimadíssima.

Kankurou: Parece que a leste não há nada. As buscas por informações nessa região terminam.

Shino/Ino: Hai.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Grupo **III** (Hinata/Sakura/Kasumaru)

Sakura: Sério? Assista, eu recomendo. Adoro esse filme!

Kasumaru: Haai hai! Se quiser assistir ao meu ladinho, à vontade mocinha - disse piscando para a menina.

Sakura: - gota - Hehe, algum dia, algum dia...

Hinata: Sakura-chan... K-kasumaru-kun... P-prestem m-mais atenção na mi-missão... - Parecia que só ela estava realmente preocupada.

Sakura: Gomen Hinata-chan! Mas... Pelo jeito não vamos encontrar nada...

Hinata: M-mas va-vamos continuar!

Sakura: Certo!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Grupo **I** (Neji/Tenten)

Tenten: Neji! Olhe mais a frente!

Uma floresta, com altas montanhas ao fundo.

Tenten: De acordo com aquela moça, é por aqui! - disse animadíssima - Nejii! Acho que conseguimos! Acho que conseguimos! - Só faltava pular, ela estava realmente satisfeita. Ela e Neji conseguiram descobrir a direção onde estava a vila. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

Neji: Sim.

Tenten: Neji! - Inconscientemente, pulou em cima dele de alegria, com um largo sorriso estampado na cara... Que logo corou - Ahh, gomen Neji x.x E-eu...

Neji: Apenas fique calada. - disse o Hyuuga, que inconscientemente retribuiu o abraço, e depois de um tempo soltou-se da kunoichi - Vamos voltar, Tenten.

A garota ficou surpresa. '_Ele me abraçou de novo... Será que... Ah, sua boba, isso é impossível_'. Tenten suspirou. Isso era impossível da parte dele. '_Um momento de felicidade por ter encontrado a pista, talvez... Mas não importa! Nós dois juntos encontramos uma pista!_'

Tenten: Hai!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Sakura: Não encontramos nada...

Temari/Shikamaru: Nós também não... - Os dois entreolharam-se rapidamente, e vendo a ação do outro logo cada um estava olhando para algum ponto interessante do chão.

'_Hmm, o que aconteceu com esses dois? Haam._' pensava Kasamaru.

Kankurou: Nada também.

Será que conseguiriam encontrar a vila a tempo? Do jeito que as coisas estavam indo... Não.

Ino: Oras... Cadê aqueles dois? - resmungou a loira. - Hmm, aposto que... - disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Neji: Estamos aqui, sua irritante.

Ino: x.x'

Tenten: As buscas acabam aqui.

Todos: O quê?

Ahh... Tenten adorava aquilo. Ela conseguira, eles não. Aliás, ela e Neji.

Tenten: Sim. Conseguimos uma breve informação de uma moça, que disse que seu filho estava na vila da Pedra, e o viu partir para oeste.. - Parou um instante. Era muito bom ver a curiosidade, e a frustração de alguns, ali presentes. - Continuamos a caminhada, e encontramos uma floresta, seguida de uma cadeia de montanhas. Com certeza, é naquela região!

Kasumaru: Aahh... Se euu tivesse ido para oeste com certeza conseguiria também. Bah. - disse se deixando cair no chão, um pouco frustrado.

Tenten sorriu para Neji, que ficou um pouco desconcertado, e continuou animada:

Tenten: Ah, mas graças a mim e Neji nós encontramos, certo? Amanhã partiremos para lá!

Hinata: P-parabéns Tenten-chan, Neji-niisan!

Shikamaru: Certo... Esse dia foi trabalhoso. Preciso descansar... Putz que dia.

Todos: - gota - Ele pegara a região mais fácil, e ainda reclamava. Mas Temari não deixou de dar um discreto sorriso.

Kankurou: Então vamos armar nossas tendas mais adiante! Tentem dormir bem, amanhã provavelmente a ação começa!

Cada um ali, até os mais seguros e confiantes, estavam um pouco tensos. Agora, mostrariam uns aos outros o que aprenderam nesses tempo. Finalmente!

* * *

**F**im do Quinto Capítulo 

Haaarihuu! (shsiaius aquela fala tosca do msn plus xD)

É isso ae pipous, não tenho o que falar então vamos as reviews! n.n

Ino Miharu Nakamura: Colocar Choji com Ino ia ser maligno, não ia? mwahahahaa zuera calma xD Poxa, mas quando ele tava magrinho até que ele não tava tão feio... Ah, tava sim xD Well well, quanto a outras fics, eu fiz aquela Nuvens, com um nome tosco mas é bonitinha até xP, e já tenho um projeto para outra fic, que inclusive tive a idéia no meio de uma aula de física de magnetismo q o professor não deixava conversar ; Mas tá valendo hsaiusha Ah, btw, essa fic vai ter 16 ou 17 capítulos xD É isso ae moça xD

Julia Godim: Ty! - olhos brilhando - Aí tá o quinto, espero que esteja decente xDD

Goddess-chan: SHIKA TEMARIIIIIiiiii... Eu tbm amo eles, meu casal preferido simplismente xD Btw, adorei o novo cap da sua fic, shaishiaus Temari e Shikamaruuu XDD Escreve ela lá rapidaun que tá rox n.n

Yamanaka Izumi: Epx! Eu procuro seguir mais ou menos os casais que vão cair no mangá (a não ser o Neji Tenten, que provavelmente o Lee que vai fica com ela, para a revolta de um milhão de fans deles hsaiusu xD), vamos ver no que vai dar xDD

Muito obrigada a quem lê, e a quem deixa as reviews! Amo vcs do fundo do meu coração xDDD Inté povaum!


	6. Yaah! Finalmente ação!

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo VI** - Yaah! Finalmente ação!

Um novo dia. Um novo e tenso dia.

"Bom dias" dados, cumprimentos breves acenados, um lanche rapidamente comido.

Shikamaru: Agora o complicado da missão começa... Iremos divididos em dois grandes grupos, já que agora é bem provável a interferência de ninjas. Não iremos nos distanciar muito, para o funcionamento dos rádios. Talvez demoremos mais algum tempo para achar a tal da vila da Pedra, e será um saco, realmente, mas... Não podemos desistir, certo? - As últimas palavras foram ditas direcionando o olhar para Temari, que apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Ino: E quais serão os grupos? - indagou.

Shikamaru: Vejamos... - olhou para cada um que estava ali, e logo após fitou o céu. Ah, o céu...

Kasumaru: Ei, seu idiota! Acorda!

Shikamaru: Ah... Que saco.

Todos: - gota -

Ino: Dá pro senhor acelerar o processo? (eu sempre falo isso xD)

Shikamaru: Que seja. Dividirei os grupos assim... - e passou a listá-los.

**Grupo I**  
Shikamaru  
Hinata  
Ino  
Shino  
Temari

**Grupo II**  
Kankurou  
Neji  
Kasumaru  
Sakura  
Tenten

Shikamaru: Procurei deixar os membros de mesmas equipes nos mesmos times... O grupo I, liderado por mim, terá Hinata, com seu Byakugan, a problemática da Ino, que é do meu time, Shino, do mesmo time de Hinata, e Temari.

'_Ele me colocou no mesmo time que ele... Acho que não sou tão complicada assim._' pensou Temari, mandando um provocante sorriso à Shikamaru, que pareceu não perceber, ou ignorar.

Shikamaru: Já o grupo II será comandado por Kankurou, que parece que tem muitas informações sobre a missão. Putz, não preciso ter o trabalho de explicar o porquê da escolha dos integrantes, certo...?

Kasumaru: Ei ei! Mas pooor que eu não tô no time da Temari? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Que droga, vou ter que explicar mesmo?

Kasumaru respondeu com um gesto com a cabeça.

Shikamaru: Porque você é muito complicado, e eu não quero mais um além da Ino e da Temari no meu time

Kasumaru/Ino: Naaaaaaaani!

Shikamaru: É... é isso aí. Você ia ficar dando em cima da Temari, e só iria atrapalhar a missão. Fique com Kankurou, afinal ele é do seu time não é? - suspirou - Putz, você é problemático hein?

Sakura: É verdade... Kasumaru-san, não pense só em seus interesses, pense na missão...

Kasumaru: Ora seeu... - disse irritado arreganhando a manga da blusa, com os punhos cerrados, e indo em direção ao garoto, que parecia não estar nem aí com a reação de Kasumaru.

Temari se colocou entre os dois, pedindo com um silencioso gesto para que parassem com aquela briga infantil.

Temari: Seus bakas, vamos dar continuidade a missão.

Shino: Não gosto de repetir a mesma coisa duas vezes... O trabalho em grupo é o mais importante em um time. Temos que fazer o máximo para acertamos nossas diferenças em outra ocasião. (isso tá no capítulo II XD)

Todos: - gota -

Tenten: Err... Vamos então! - disse mudando de assunto toda feliz a garota. Ah! Talvez finalmente um pouco de ação?

Shikamaru: Putz... Continuando... Nós, o grupo I, vamos para a direita. Enquanto vocês, do grupo II, vão para a esquerda. Tentem não se distanciarem muito, pois os rádios tem um limite de distância para funcionarem. Nos encontramos aqui quando estiver escurecendo. Agora vamos.

Sakura: Certo! - disse colocando sua luva, e logo após batendo uma mão à outra. - Mal posso esperar!

'_Hmm... Até que para líder esse idiota é bom... E até que... Não! O que eu to pensando? Ele é preguiçoso e idiota._' Temari balança a cabeça negativamente, tentando espantar esses pensamentos.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Grupo I

Hinata: H-há duas pessoas naquela árvore... – diz a menina baixinho, mas o suficiente para que todos do grupo pudessem ouvir, com o Byakugan ativado. Todos pararam no exato momento.

_**A**__ alguns metros dali..._

"Parece que perceberam nossa presença."

"É.."

"Vamos ter que atacar agora?"

"Não poderemos esperar uma ordem, senão acabaremos mortos. Um deles é do clã Nara, que tem um QI altíssimo. E uma outra é que nem a gente... Apesar de serem apenas crianças, não as subestime. Vamos!"

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**Grupo II**

Kankurou: Estranho não ter aparecido nenhum ninja até agora. Já andamos bastante e nada.

Kasumaru: Acho que não tem nada por aqui. Que drooga! Só caio em grupo ruim e com gente idiota - disse fazendo birra, enquanto os outros o olhavam com uma gota.

Kankurou: Vamos continuar procurando mesmo assim.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

'_Que chakras enormes... Putz, isso vai dar muito trabalho_' pensa Shikamaru soltando um suspiro. "Kakurou, vamos nos atrasar um pouco" fala pelo rádio para líder do outro time.

Kankurou: Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

Shikamaru: Estamos sendo atacados por dois jounins - Shikamaru vai falando, enquanto desvia de uma kunai - Mas não venham. Não podemos arruinar a missão. Continuem procurando pela Vila da Pedra, quando começar a escurecer voltem para o lugar marcado. Se precisarmos de ajuda, estarei falando com você novamente.

Kankurou: Ok... Mas tenham cuidado. Ouvi falar que os ninjas da Vila da Pedra são muito fortes e habilidosos em taijutsu.

_Putz... Taijutsu? Vai ser difícil pelo jeito... Que problemático..._'

Shikamaru: Ok, não se preocupe.

Uma pessoa com o corpo coberto por uma capa preta aparece atrás de Shikamaru, colocando uma kunai bem perto de seu percoço.

"Não se distraia garoto!" - Era um dos jounins, que enfia a kunai no pescoço do garoto

Temari: Shikamaru, seu idiota! - diz em um tom um pouco elevado, um pouco aflita.

'_O que? Kawamiri? KUSO!_' pensa o jounin da Pedra, vendo um tronco no lugar do garoto.

Shikamaru: Kage Mane no Jutsu! Morr... !

Quando ele ia usar seu Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (enforcamento com as sobras), foi pego de surpresa, levando um soco muito forte que o faz voar para longe.

'_Como..? Kuso..._' pensa Shikamaru.

"NÃO SUBESTIME OS NINJAS DA PEDRA, IDIOTA!" - grita o jounin - "Você vai pagar por isso! Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" (Manipulação dos 64 tenketsus)

Shikamaru: KHAA! (para quem não entendeu, isso eh um grito de dor lol XDD) - '_O.. O quê? Isso é um taijutsu apenas dos que são do clã Hyuuga... O que está acontecendo_'- pensa Shikamaru, enquanto vai indo rapidamente em direção a superfície..

Temari: Shikamaru! - gritou enquanto o jounin da Pedra lançava uma kunai em direção ao garoto. '_Kuso!_'

A menina voa com seu leque e defende o ataque do adversário, pegando Shikamaru e o colocando em uma árvore perto dali.

Temari: Seu idiota. De novo parece que vai ser eu que vou ter que te salvar, não?

Shikamaru: Parece que você também não está nada bem... Kh..

Temari: Cale a boca, bebê chorão. Fique aqui.

Shikamaru: ... - '_Que garota problemática..._'

Temari começa a lutar com o jounin que atacou Shikamaru.

_**P**erto dali..._

Shino: Hinata! Use o Byakugan para encontrar o jounin!

Hinata: H-hai! - diz timidamente, começando a fazer alguns selos - ... rato, cachoro, rato, tigre... Byakugan! Atrás de você Shino, na árvore!

Uma kunai o acerta. Ele se dissolve e vários insetos aparecem.

"Oras, sua criança tola!" O jounin se vira e vê Shino indo em sua direção. Shino da um soco nele mas ele se defende com muita facilidade. "Você acha que isso vai adiantar alguma coisa? Morra, garoto idiota! Shuukyoku Daikyuusetsu!"

Mas o golpe não funciona...

"O quê? Eu.. Eu estou sem chakra! Meu corpo.. sinto ele se enfraquecer! KHH!" diz o jounin.

Shino: Quando eu te ataquei com um soco, a minha intenção não era te acertar, mas colocar meus insetos em você para que eles sugassem o seu chakra. Um ninja deve estar sempre atento a armadilhas, essa é a regra.

"N-não deveria ter subestimado v-você..."

Quase caindo, o jounin recebe um golpe Jyuuken de Hinata em seu peito.

"KHHHHAAAAAAAA! M-maldita me...nina..." e ele cai morto no chão.

Shino: Parebéns Hinata. Como eu sempre digo... O trabalho em grupo é o mais importante em uma missão.

Hinata: - gota - S-sim...

Um pouco mais à frente, Temari estava lutando com o outro jounin da vila da Pedra.

'_Não estou mais sentindo o chakra do Kaiji... Droga, o que aconteceu!_' pensava o jounin preocupado, enquanto desviava de algumas shurikens lançadas por Temari (ah, só pra explicar, Kaiji é o outro jounin que acabou de morrer... Ele tem esse nome tosco porque é um tosco que já morreu e não precisa ter nome legal).

Temari: Ninpou... Kamaitachi! (ataque de ventin dela xD)

Um forte vento estava indo em direção ao jounin, Haiji (que por acaso a partir de agora se chama assim x.x" ), que faz uns rápidos selos.

Haiji: Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu... Adeus garot... - Um tornado de folhas se forma em torno de seu corpo. '_Droga, essa garota é forte... Não só ela, como todos esses pirralhos... Preocupa-me o que ocorreu com Kaiji_'

'_O quê? Ele sumiu?_' pensou Temari, enquanto Haiji desaparecia de sua vista.

Shikamaru: Konoha Shunshin no Jutsu, Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. Duas habilidades de Konoha, e uma delas, do clã Hyuuga.

Temari: Ei, perdedor - disse com um sorriso e com um ar de superior - Vamos encontrar o resto do grupo e voltar para o lugar marcado. O grupo II já deve estar impaciente.

Shikamaru: Certo certo... - falou levantando calmamente, com a mesma cara de tédio de sempre, o que irritava a garota. Após toda essa dose de adrenalina, ele continuava do mesmo jeito? Mas que cara idiota.

* * *

**F**im do capítulo VI 

Tcharamps! É isso ae pessuar!

Dbr: Sim eles acharam! E nesse capítulo a porrada começa! >:D E tem muita mais porrada ainda! Mwahahaha E se vai ter alguém com a Sakura? Não sei x.x Quer dizer, saber eu sei, mas... Mwahahaha lalalala (nossa como eu sou chata ;-; )

Thami: Shikamaru e Temari... Pode ter certeza que vai ter muuuuuito desse casal fófis ainda... Muuuuito - risada demoníaca - Eles rulam all, perdão xD

Sabaku no Amanda: shaiusas já vi que tu é doida xD E putz meeu, TemaShika rula tudo! XD É o melhor casal evah! Então taí, o sexto capítulo, pra todos serem felizes (ou infelizes, mas não vem ao caso o.o) n.n

É isso ae manos! XD Até o próximo capítulo, ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... Eu amo vcs sahisaus (safada só quer reviews)

o/


	7. Que saco! Em busca da vila da pedra

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo VII** - Que saco! Em busca da vila da Pedra

**C**_hegando no local marcado..._

Kasumaru: MAS QUE ATRASO FOI ESSE? O que aconteceu com você Temari-chaaaaaan? - diz ele, reparando em alguns machucados na Temari e as roupas sujas dela - Aff... Tenho certeza que foi tudo culpa desse preguiçoso que nem sabe comandar um time. Puuf... Se eu estivesse em seu lugar, com certeza ninguém teria se machucado! Muito menos a minha Temari-chaaaan! E blablablabla...

Shikamaru olhou para o céu e apenas ignorou os comentários do menino, o que o deixou mais irritado ainda, fazendo-o tagarelar ainda mais. Temari apenas olhava a cena com um sorriso quase invisível para os olhos dos outros, mas visível para os olhos daquele garoto despreocupado e calmo. Esse apenas a olhou de esguelha e lançou um sorriso, que a deixou um pouco corada. Voltou sua atenção ao céu e aos movimentos que as nuvens faziam...

Shikamaru: As nuvens estão diferentes essa noite.

Todos: - gota - com excessão da Temari, que apenas sorriu gentilmente para o garoto.

Shikamaru ficou surpreso com o sorriso da garota, pois nunca a tinha visto sorrir daquele jeito. Ela era bem bonita, principalmente sorrindo.

Shikamaru: Putz... Esse dia foi cansativo... Vamos para a floresta montar nossas barracas - e saiu andando com as mãos no bolso. Todos apenas o seguiram.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

'_Kuso, kuso, kuso, kusoooo! Eu não posso perder para aquele idiota do Shikamaru!_' - Karumaru se levanta e começa a correr pela densa floresta - '_Vou fazer isso pela Temari-chaaaaaaan!_'

Cinco minutos após a saída de Kasumaru, Tenten acorda, a fim de beber um pouco d'água. Quando percebeu que o garoto não estava na cama, ficou preocupada.

'_Onde será que ele foi?_' - esperou alguns minutos e, vendo que ele não voltava, resolveu procurá-lo.

Cada passo que dava, um sentimento de medo e aflição a atacava. Será que ele estaria bem? Não que ela gostasse dele, mas ele era um membro do time, e mesmo sem ter trocado muitas palavras com ele, estava preocupada.

'_Cadê a Tenten?_' pensou Neji, vendo que ela não estava na barraca e que seus pijamas estavam em cima de sua mochila.'A_quele garoto irritante também não está aqui... Byakugan! Ela está correndo rápido. Parece estar seguindo alguém. Se eu não me apressar, não a alcançarei. O que ela está fazendo?_'

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Tenten: Finalmente encontrei você, Kasumaru! - exclamou a garota um pouco baixo, mas o bastante para chamar a atenção do outro.

Kasumaru: O-o que você está fazendo aqui?

Tenten: Errr... Eu que o diga! O que VOCÊ está fazendo acordando numa hora dessas e saindo correndo por aí? Esse lugar é perigoso sabia? Se aparecer algum ninja aqui, estaremos ferrados com certeza, pois ainda não nos recuperamos da longa caminhada de ontem! A gente nem comeu direito...

Kasumaru: Eu estou ótimo, garota!

Um barulho muito alto ecoou naquele lugar, que até chegou a assustar Tenten. ROOONC! Era o estômago do Kasumaru.

Tenten: - gota - Não é o que parece. ¬¬

Kasumaru: Ahhhh droga! Mas e daí? Eu vou encontrar a Vila da Pedra para a Temari-chaaaan! Não vou perder para aquele idiota e preguiçoso! A Temari-chan vai ser minha! - grita, fazendo o maior escândalo e balançando as mãos de raiva.

Tenten: - gota muito grande -

Plac, plac, plac, plac (isso são passos de um ser vivo ok? shaushauhsauhsa XDDD)

Tenten: O que é isso?

Kasumaru: Ahn? Isso o quê? Não estou ouvindo nadaaa! - grita o garoto

Tenten: Cale-se! - diz baixinho e bota a mão na boca do menino - Vem cá.

Os dois começaram a correr em direção aos estranhos sons que ouviam, que na verdade era a Tenten que ouvia (XDD). Eles avistaram um homem que ia correndo muito rápido. Ficaram em silêncio e puseram-se a seguí-lo. Passaram por um amontoado de pedras e viram esse homem entrar numa vila. Talvez essa seria a tão procurada Vila da Pedra! Será?

Karumaru: Yoshi, yoshiii! Achamos a vila da Pedra! Yoshi yoshi! Agora com certeza a Temari-chaan vai me amaaaaaaar! - disse bem baixinho, com os olhos brilhando muito. - Muahahahaha... Shikamaru, você perdeu! A Temari-chan vai ser, com certeza, minhaaaaa! Yeeeeaah!

Tenten: - gota muito grande mesmo - Ei... Vamos voltar. Quando amanhecer, contaremos tudo ao resto do grupo - disse sem graça.

Kasumaru: Haaai hai!

Quando voltavam, viram uma pessoa parada num troco de árvore.

Neji: Ei, o quê você está fazendo com esse moleque? - diz o garoto, com um jeito frio em cima do tronco encostado na árvore, sem olhar para os dois.

Tenten: Neji! Nós...

Sem ao menos esperar a garota terminar de falar, disse friamente:

Neji: ... Vamos voltar logo.

Kasumaru: Era o que a gente tava fazendoo!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

**D**_e manhã..._

Tenten: Waaaah... que sonoo... - se espreguiçava enquanto comiam o café da manhã.

Kasumaru: ... - O menino dormia sentado.

Temari: Kasumaru! Acorda seu idiota! E para de babar - dizia ela enquanto batia na cabeça do menino

Kasumaru: Estou com muito sono, Temari-chaaan... - também se espreguiçava

Neji, apesar de não aparentar sono, estava com uma vontade imensa de ir dormir igual aos outros dois. Mas ele não podia deixar que os outros percebessem isso. O orgulho não permitia.

Ino: O que vocês ficaram fazendo de noite, heiiin? - disse, sorrindo maliciosamente para o dois, o que parece não ter agradado muito ao Neji, que apenas a olhou de um jeito frio.

Tenten e Kasumaru coraram na hora. Viraram o rosto para que não vissem o rubor em seus rostos.

Tenten/Kasumaru: Não é nada disso! É que... - falaram quase num uníssono. - Errmm.. Pode falar você.

Os dois se olharam e todos os outros os encararam com um sorriso um tanto quanto malicioso, a não ser Neji, que continuou com seu jeito sério, e Shino, indiferente a tudo aquilo. Ficaram corados de novo. Dessa vez Tenten ficou calada, esperando o mais feliz contar.

Kasumaru: Errm... Temari-chaaaaaaaan! Acho que encontramos a vila da Pedra! - exclamou, já pulando de alegria

Todos: O QUÊ?

Tenten: É-é isso mesmo... A gente viu um homem correndo rapidamente para um amontoado de rochas, e começamos a seguí-lo. Ele entrou em uma vila, que provavelmente é a da Pedra. Fica pra lá - disse, apontando para o norte e sorrindo.

Shikamaru: Comam e vamos para essa tal vila que a Tenten e esse problemático disseram. Putz... Isso vai dar trabalho - se levantou e foi começou a caminhar em direção a uma árvore. 'As nuvens são tão legais... Elas são livres e não tem esses problemas... Como eu gostaria de ser uma delas.' suspirou e se sentou debaixo de uma cerejeira, e lá ficou apoiado no tronco.

Todos: - gota -

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Enquanto os outros arrumavam suas mochilas para a caminhada, que com certeza não seria nada curta, Temari foi até Shikamaru e se sentou ao lado dele, o que o deixou surpreso.

Temari: Todos estão um pouco tensos... Como você consegue estar sempre tão calmo?

Shikamaru: ... - e continuou a olhar para as nuvens.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kankurou: Onde será que estão aqueles dois?

Ino: Hmm.. - sorriu maliciosamente

Kasumaru: AAAAH! Se aquele baka estiver fazendo alguma coisa com a minha Temari-chan, ele morre! - gritou irritado

Todos: - gota -

Sakura: Não se preocupem, eles estão bem. Shikamaru é forte e tenho certeza que a Temari-san também. - disse a garota, dando um sorriso muito simpático para todos, enquanto preparava suas armas para a missão.

Kasumaru: É claro que a Temari-chaaan é forteee! - disse o menino, ainda um pouco irritado pensando no que teria acontecido.

Ino: Cale a boca, idiota.

Kasumaru: O que você disse garota!

Ino: Idiota!

Kasumaru: Repita o que você disse!

Ino: Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...

Hinata: P-Parem vocês dois...- disse timidamente

**U**_m pouco mais distante dali_

Um silêncio muito desagradável tomou conta do lugar. A garota ficou o encarando por um tempo, mas logo virou o rosto e começou a olhar num ponto qualquer.

Temari: Você não vai responder? - ela disse um pouco irritada.

Shikamaru: Definitivamente, as nuvens estão muito legais hoje...

Esse comentário a deixou realmente muito irritada. Ela lançou um olhar mortal para o Shikamaru, que pareceu ignorar. Deu um soco na cabeça dele e se levantou.

Shikamaru: Você é complicada. - enquanto continuava a olhar para o céu, indiferente ao que ocorreu segundos atrás.

Temari: Baka... - ela o olhou e deu um sorriso de superior - Você não mudou nada... Continua o mesmo bebê chorão.

Ele se levantou e a segurou pelo braço, que já estava indo embora. Não parava de a encarar, o que a deixou um pouco corada. Largou o braço dela aos poucos e sorriu. Como ele era bonito. Nunca tinha reparado nos olhos dele. O coração da garota começou a bater rápido e sentiu sua face esquentar ainda mais. Balançou a cabeça para tirá-lo dos pensamentos.

Shikamaru: Eu não vou mais precisar ser protegido por uma mulher... - largou finalmente o braço dela e saiu andando em direção onde estavam os outros.

Ela acompanhou o outro com os olhos, ainda um pouco corada.

Shikamaru: Você não vem? - disse se virando para a garota e a encarando de longe.

Esta apenas começou a andar em direção a ele.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kankurou: Estou começando a ficar preocupado com os dois. Já faz tempo que eles sumiram, e ainda não voltaram. Acho melhor procurarmos...

Antes dele terminar, avistou duas pessoas indo em direção a eles, um com as mãos no bolso e a outra com um leque nas costas. Temari e Shikamaru...

Kasumaru: TEMARI-CHAAAAN! - correu até os dois - Eu estava tão preocupado com você! - olhou para a pessoa ao lado da garota e ficou o encarando com um olhar muito irritado - E você! O que estava fazendo com a MINHA Temari-chaan?

Ele, pela primeira vez, pareceu muito irritado com aquele comentário. Ficou encarando o Kasumaru com um olhar frio. Temari ficou surpresa com ele. Esse cara tão calmo estava agora irritado? Ficou olhando ele confusa.

Kasumaru: Hein? hein? Se você fez alguma coisa com a Temari-chaan... Se prepare para..

Shikamaru: Putz... Cala boca - falou simplesmente, encarando-o.

Kasumaru apenas ficou o olhando, com um pouco de medo. Shikamaru voltou a andar, deixando todos para trás. Ficaram se entreolhando, surpresos com aquilo que acabava de acontecer. Afinal, Shikamaru era um cara tão calmo, mas tão calmo que chegava até a irritar.

Temari o olhou com um sorriso um pouco tímido, o que também assustou Kankurou, que era o que mais a conhecia. Ela começou a andar em direção ao Shikamaru. "Vamos logo, Tenten, Kasumaru, vão na frente para nos guiar."

Quando todos acordaram do transe, se lembraram que estavam procurando a vila da Pedra. Tenten e Kasumaru começaram a correr em direção ao Shikamaru, que ia para a direção que ela havia indicado no café da manhã, à direita de onde haviam formado as barracas.

Kasumaru: Claro Temari-chaaaan! Nos sigaaaaam! - disse correndo.

Correram até um amontoado de pedras, mas antes de pudessem passar..

Shikamaru: Kage Mane no Jutsu! - este prendeu a todos com o seu Jutsu, o que os deixou muito surpresos.

Kankurou: O que você está fazendo, idiota! É por aqui! Agora me soltaaaaa! - gritou irritado com aquilo.

Shikamaru: Cale a boca, seu problemático. Isso é uma armadilha.

Todos se assustaram, até que perceberam uma linha, quase transparente, a alguns centímetro de seus pés. Shikamaru se levantou, sendo imitado por todos devido ao Kage Mane. Fez com que o jutsu acabasse e disse para tomarem cuidado.

Antes de começarem a seguir em frente novamente, Neji usou seu byakugan e viu cinco pessoas quase os alcançando.

Neji: Tem cinco pessoas a uns 100 metros da gente.

Quando esses cinco já haviam chegado e estavam prestes a acertar os garotos, que já estavam em posição de ataque, algo os impediu de continuarem. Olharam e viram um garoto com um selo em sua mão. Shikamaru havia feito Kage Mane no Jutsu novamente.

Shikamaru: Khh... Usar o Kage Mane no Jutsu para tantas pessoas gasta muito chakra... - Ele se ajoelhou, cansado.

Sakura: Shikamaru!

'_Kuso... Não posso... Falhar... Senão estaremos correndo risco... Droga, estou quase sem chakra... Desse jeito vamos acabar todos mortos. Tenho que aguentar... Aff, que coisa problemática._'

'_Shi..kamaru..._' pensou Temari - "Ninpou... Kamaitachi!"

O ataque pegou em cheio dois dos cinco homens que estavam presos no Kage Mane.

Hinata: Byakugan! - Ela foi em direção a um deles e o acertou com o Jyuuken na cabeça. Esse caiu morto.

Tenten atirou duas kunais que iam em direção aos dois últimos que faltavam e claro, acertou.

Shikamaru caiu, ofegante. Havia gastado muito chakra e era óbvio ele estar daquele jeito. Sakura foi correndo até ele para ver como estava.

Sakura: Ele vai ficar bem até amanhã, só precisa descansar um pouco - disse séria - Vamos continuar?

Ninguém respondeu.

Shikamaru: ... Vamos contiuar.

Todos o olharam apreensivos, mas acabaram concordando, fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Temari chegou perto do garoto e colocou seu braço entre seus ombros.

Temari: Até que enfim serviu para alguma coisa, bebê chorão - disse para Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Problemática.

Os dois sorriram e seguiram em frente, sendo encarados pelos olhares de esguelha dos outros complanheiros e os sorrisos maliciosos que eles lançavam, tirando Kasumaru, que olhava com cara de poucos amigos para os dois. Mas eles pareciam nem se importar.

Finalmente chegaram à vila que Tenten e Kasumaru haviam comentado.

Kasumaru: Sem sombra de dúvidas... Essa é mesmo a Vila da Pedra!

Shikamaru: Muito bem... Agora a parte mais difícil da missão começa, entrar na vila da Pedra e pegar o pergaminho de volta. Mas... Vamos deixar isso para amanhã... Lembrando-se que não poderemos dormir em paz acho, já que a gente tá perto da vila e acabamos de matar cinco pessoas n.n' Aliás... Melhor ficarmos acordados esta noite e amanhã a tarde dormirmos, já que o ataque será noturno.

Todos concordaram. Passariam a noite em claro. Alguns treinando, outros conversando sobre o dia de amanhã e outros mais se divertindo de algum modo.

* * *

**F**im do capítulo VII 

Pelo que li no fim da fic de Yami no Goddess, não é permitido mais responder as reviews aqui no arquivo. Fui na página inicial e tá dizendo isso tbm... Então tá blz! XD

Ty Ino Miharu Nakamura e Itachi-lover-girl! Agradeço msm pelas reviews, elas me ajudam a continuar a postar isso aqui! XD Yuuuhul! Ty msm xD Se vcs quiserem que eu responda, é só avisar que eu respondo viu? >xD

Special Thanks: Anaka Mitsuri! Te amo do fundo do meu colaxaunzinhu! saysgaysga Ela me ajudou mto desde o cap VI, e podem considerá-la autora da fic! XD

Até o próximo capítulo! \o


	8. Período prémissão Treinos e descanso

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo VIII** - Período pré-missão. Treinos e descanso

Num lugar perto dali, kunais se chocavam contra uma grande concetração de chakra, gerada por um rápido giro.

Tenten: Sua defesa continua absoluta como sempre - desabando no chão, um pouco cansada.

Neji: ...

Tenten: Uff... - se levanta ofegante - Vamos continuar!

Neji apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

A garota taca uma kunai rápidamente em direção a Neji e pula por cima dele, lançando outra kunai.

Neji: Não importa o que você faça, não conseguirá me acertar.

Tenten: É o que veremos!

Neji: Kaiten! - Se defende das duas armas facilmente.

Ela cai no chão ajoelhada atrás de Neji e arremessa uma shuriken na nuca dele. Neji percebe uma corrente de ar vindo em sua direção, mas tarde demais. '_Kuso!_'. Ele se move para o lado rapidamente, sendo acertado de raspão no ombro.

Tenten: Neji! - ela corre em direção ao garoto - Você está bem?

'_Kuso...Eu não percebi o ataque na hora em que ela lançou a shuriken... O ponto fraco do Byakugan..._' ele pensa. Olha para a menina um pouco decepcionado consigo mesmo. "Eu... Estou bem. Vamos continuar o treinamento" diz friamente, se levantando.

Tenten: Não! Você está machucado. Vamos ver com Sakura esse ferimento. - retruca preocupada.

Neji: Eu estou bem. Não preciso da sua ajuda.

Tenten: Se fosse eu... Você pararia o treinamento achando que eu sou uma... Fracassada, não é? - diz olhando para o chão, um pouco irritada. - Agora vamos.

A menina pegou um dos braços de Neji e o puxou delicadamente até onde os outros estavam. Este apenas a fitou, o que a deixou um pouco constrangida.

Neji: O..brigado.. - disse hesitante.

Tenten ficou surpresa com aquele gesto do seu companheiro. Deu um rápido sorriso, ainda um pouco triste, e continuou em frente.

Sakura: Pronto. Tente não abrir o ferimento ok? - disse depois de usar seu jutsu de cura no Hyuuga.

Neji apenas a olhou friamente e se levantou.

Tenten: Errmm.. Arigato Sakura-chan. - deu um sorriso e começou a seguí-lo.

Um silêncio nada agrádavel reinava enquanto voltavam para a área onde estavam treinando.

Tenten: Waaahh... Que sono... Droga, ainda são 5 da manhã - diz olhando para um relógio tirado da bolsinha de kunais, quebrando aquele silêncio.

Neji: Você não pode dormir, senão arruinará a missão. De tarde você poderá dormir quanto quiser - disse friamente.

Tenten o olhou um pouco triste. '_Eu não fiz quase nada na missão inteira..._' - pensou olhando para o chão. "N-neji..."

Ele a olhou.

Tenten: Você me acha uma fracassada, não é? - fitou tristemente o chão. - Eu nunca fiz nada importante para as missões, era sempre você e o Lee...

Ele a olhou surpreso. '_O que eu vou dizer para ela... ?_' pensou confuso, embora não demonstrasse.

Neji: Você não é uma fracassada... - foi apenas o que ele disse. Ele realmente não era bom em consolar.

Tenten continuou olhando para o chão. Um silêncio muito deságradavel novamente pairou sobre os dois companheiros de time. Ele ficou a encarando, pensando no que dizer. A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer foi abraçá-la. E ficaram assim por um longo tempo...

Neji: Você com certeza não é uma fracassada... Você jamais deixa um amigo para trás, e é isso que a deixa cada vez mais forte... - ele disse, mas com um jeito carinhoso... Um jeito que a Tenten nunca ouvira ele falando.

Ela sorriu e começou a chorar. Lágrimas de felicidade caiam sobre o rosto delicado da garota. Neji a abraçou mais forte, e assim ficaram. '_Meu... coração... está batendo rápido_' pensava, enquanto sentia as lágrimas da garota caírem sobre suas mãos.

Tenten: O-obrigada Neji... Muito obrigada mesmo...

Os dois separam-se e ficaram se encarando. A garota se aproximou do rosto dele e o beijou na boca lentamente e apaixonadamente. Esse se assustou no ínicio, mas logo correspondeu a esse beijo. Os corações dos dois batiam rápidamente. Se dependesse deles, ficariam ali para sempre.

Após o beijo, entreolharam-se confusos. O que fariam agora?

Neji: Vamos voltar... - disse friamente

Tenten: Vamos... - respondeu, sorrindo alegremente.

Voltaram para onde estavam os outros. Já estavam todos reunidos e armando as barracas para dormirem.

Hinata: C-como foi o t-treino Neji-niisan?

Neji e Tenten se entreolharam e responderam quase num uníssono

Tenten/Neji: Foi proveitoso.

Hinata: Q-que bom!

Shikamaru: Ok... São 7 horas da manhã. Vamos todos dormir e umas 6 da tarde nos prepararemos para a missão.

Todos: Hai!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Shikamaru: Já estão todos acordados?

Hinata: N-não... Falta o Kasumaru...

Ino: Caracas! Até a lerda da testuda acordou antes!

Sakura: O quê! Eu acordei 13 segundos e 54 milésimos mais cedo que você! Eu venci você, Ino-porquinha! mwahahaha - falou vitoriosa, fazendo pose de nice guy.

Todos: - gota -

Tenten: Kasumaru-san! - diz ela apontando para o garoto, toootalmente discreta.

Kasumaru: Não aponte para mim. - diz frio, tentando imitar Temari.

Todos: - gota -

Tenten: Err...

Neji: Idiota.

Kankurou: Ok ok, chega crianças - diz antes de dar um suspiro, vendo o olhar de ódio que direcionavam a ele depois do comentário. '_É complicado trabalhar com eles_' - Bem, hoje não iremos separados em grupos. O território em que vamos adentrar é cheio de inimigos, vamos só ir direto à residência do Kage, onde deve estar o pergaminho. Por sorte, eu e Sakura, naquela vez que nos separamos em grupos para investigarmos, achamos um mal feito mapa da vila, mas que ajudará bastante.

Kasumaru: Ei eeei! Por que diabos você não avisou isso pra gente?

Kankurou: Porque não estava afim.

Todos: - capotam - Às vezes ele parecia com o Shikamaru.

Hinata: E-então vamos?

Responderam pulando em árvores rapidamente, fazendo Hinata seguí-los até a Vila da Pedra...

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Pararam a uns duzentos metros antes da entrada da vila. Um silêncio deságradavel misturado com uma grande tensão pairava naquele ar pesado.

Shino: Tenham cuidado com as armadilhas e tentem ficarem calmos. É a obrigação de todo o shinobi saber o que fazer em todo e qualquer momento.

Apenas olharam para Shino. E continuaram a caminhar lentamente, tomando cuidado com qualquer armadilha feita exclusivamente para eles.

* * *

**F**im do capítulo VIII 

Eieiheyai! Obrigada pela review mii ! Temashika rulall xD Se Lee vai aparecer? Ah, creio que não sry X.x Já fiz boa parte da fic e não tem ele non ;

Yare yare... Só vc me deu forças pra continuar essa fic ;-; Oh vida cruel - pega a faca - ;-;

Ok chega de emo-time XD Geenteeeeeeeeeeeeen

REVIEWS PLS! SGAYSGAUSAUXHZIUXHI X.X - olhinhos brilhando -

Estamos (eu e a minha maninha xD) necessitadas de reviews! D: É uma droga necessária ;-; Agradeceríamos XD

Agora chega de enxer o saco de vcs xP Vou-me indo \o

Coelhinhu fufuu andanu na floresta, agarrou os treis ratinhus para enxe-lus di beijinhu YUUUUUUU - saltita feliz até sumir na estrada da vida, depois do arco-íris -


	9. No território do inimigo! Vila da Pedra

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo IX** - No território do inimigo! Vila da Pedra

Apenas um silencioso gesto com a mão foi suficiente. Os dez ninjas invadiram pelo sudoeste, onde haviam menos guardas. Eram umas 8 horas, mais ou menos. A lua já estava alta e brilhava na pequena e pacata vila.

Facil e silenciosamente, mataram uns três que estavam ali. Prosseguiram com cautela.

'_Acho que estamos mais ou menos quase no centro da vila... Está muito quieto... Será que não desconfiaram de nada?_' pensou Shikamaru. Com um pequeno sinal, pediu para os outros se esconderem. Passou um ninja jovem, talvez um genin. Quase foram descobertos.

Tensos e tentando conter a onda de adrenalina que parecia querer explodir para fora de seus corpos, continuaram. Chegaram na frente do tal do escritório do Tsuchikage (Kage da vila da Pedra). Fora muito fácil! Só faltava achar onde estava guardado o pergaminho.

Shino: Isso está fácil demais, acho que caímos em uma armadi... - não pôde completar a frase. Uma kunai passou perto da canela de Sakura, quase raspando.

'_Kuso! Descobriram a gente!_' pensavam os ninjas do esquadrão.

Yondaime Tsuchikage (a partir de agora, é só Yondaime k?): Por ventura acharam que cairíamos nessa? Já sabíamos do ataque de vocês há tempos.

Kasumaru: Kuso... - disse baixinho o garoto, cerrando os dentes.

Yondaime: A partir do momento que entraram no país, já fomos notificados. Sinto muito por isso, mas caíram na nossa armadilha - disse o Kage dando um sarcástico sorriso.

Sakura: Droga... Só nos resta lutar, certo?

Ino: Sim... Ok, isso é uma disputa Sakura-Testuda!

Sakura: Haaai! Sinto muito, mas você vai perder! - disse confiante.

Ino: É o que vamos ver!

Todos: - gota -

Shikamaru: ... Que seja. Coloquem suas faixas ninja. Não podemos subestimar o inimigo.

Ino: Significa que será...

Sakura: ... uma luta de igual para igual, certo? - completou.

Kankurou: Shinobi contra shinobi.

Colocaram suas faixas, e se prepararam para luta.

Yondaime: ... Há. Crianças, não deviam ter saído da cama. Daqui vocês não sairão vivos para contar a história para mamãe - debochou fazendo um simples gesto, que fez numerosos shinobis pularem em cima dos garotos.

'_5, 10, 20... Kuso! São 32!_' pensou Shikamaru, que gritou para os companheiros: "São trinta e dois caras! Tomem cuidado!" exclamou desviando de uma shuriken que ia em sua cabeça.

"Dokugiri!" disse um dos ninjas da Pedra. (é uma habilidade da Shizune, que cria uma nuvem de gás venenoso)

Temari: Isso é venenoso! Para trás! - Todos deram um salto para retaguarda. - Ninpou Kamaitachi! (vento da Temari)

É o típico efeito do feitiço que se volta contra o feiticeiro. O tal do gás se volta contra os shinobis da Pedra, que pulam para cima tentando escapar do veneno.

Kasumaru: Ótimo Temari-chaaan! Você fez que dois deles ficarem impossibilitados de lutar! Há, que bakas!

Shino: Não substime o adversário, Kasumaru. Além disso, são muitos contra nós.

Kasumaru: Deixa disso!

Shikamaru: Vamos com tudo agora!

Todos: Yoshi!

Ino: Toma isso Testuda! Shinranshin no Jutsu! - três dos ninjas da Pedra começam a se atacar.

"O que diabos está acontecendo!" exclamou um deles.

"Merda! Pare de me bater!" reclamou o outro.

"E você também está me batendo idiota!" gritou um terceiro.

'_Surpreendente, ela conseguiu controlar a mente de três deles, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e ainda continuar em seu próprio corpo! Ela melhorou demais... Puf_' pensava irritada Sakura.

Ino: O que achou, Testuda-Chan? - a terminação deixou Sakura mais nervosa ainda.

Sakura: Então você ainda consegue falar? Ah, digamos que você melhorou um pouquinho, Porquinha seu bebezão!

Ino: Há - disse com um ar de superior.

Sakura: Ino sua baka!

Um ninja vinha em direção de Sakura, que estressada deu um soco no coitado, que voou em cima de outros dois que se chocaram na parede, quebrando-a, num efeito bola de boliche.

Sakura: Strike! - pose de nice guy -

Ino: - gotinha - Sóó isso? '_Ela tá forte..._'

Sakura: Grrr!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

'_Hm, a Sakura derrotou três, a Ino outros três, Temari dois... Oito. Faltam 24 ainda, saco._" pensou Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Kage Mane no Jutsu - logo dois estavam presos a sua sombra. - Kage... Kubi Shibari no Jutsu. - em alguns selos, a sombra seguia até pescoço dos dois indivíduos. Decidiu não gastar muito chakra naquela luta.

"O que é is... !"

"Não consigo controlar meu corp... KHAAAAA!"

Ambos caíram, já sem vida, no chão frio daquela noite.

'_Vinte e dois agora, hm..._'

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Kankurou e Karasu, inseparáveis, lutavam com um indivíduo. A luta estava durando muito tempo já.

Shinobi da Pedra: Criança, aprecio sua força de vontade, mas volta pra casa pra brincar de bonequinha que aqui não é seu lugar! - disse correndo em direção ao garoto com uma afiada katana.

Kankurou: Hum. - ele pula para a retaguarda do cara e num suave movimento com a mão direita, Karasu salta e lança uma kunai no shinobi da Pedra. Porém, quando desviou nao viu outra kunai, arremessada pelo próprio Kankurou, que atravessou-lhe a barriga.

Kankurou: Vai morrer em pouco tempo - disse passando ao lado do shinobi da vila - Você não devia ter me substimado, idiota.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Shino: Hinata, mais atenção.

Hinata: H-hai! - disse desviando por pouco de uma shuriken. '_N-não estou fazendo nada direito... Estou sendo de novo um fardo, dr-droga..._'

A garota correu em direção a um pequeno grupo de quatro ninjas.

"Há! Essa pirralha pensando que pode..."

Ela dá um salto, joga duas kunais no grupo, que desviam das kunais, separando-se. '_Assim é mais fácil!_' Foi no primeiro, ajoelhando-se acertando um golpe Jyuuken na perna do cara. Um segundo veio pela retaguarda da garota, que tacou uma kunai que acertou o peito dele, que caiu morto.

"Ela..." dizia um terceiro.

"É do clã Hyuuga!" desesperado falava um quarto.

"Vamos fugir!" gritava o terceiro, arremessando uma kunai em Hinata, que pega de raspão no antebraço dela.

Mas tarde demais para fugas. Insetos começaram a cobrir os corpos dos inimigos. Era Shino.

Shino: Não acham que desistir de uma missão em prol da vida não é o que de fato um ninja deve fazer? - falou frio enquanto os insetos sugavam o máximo de chakra que podiam. Aquela noite prometia uma bela janta.

Hinata: O-obrigada! - agradeceu a menina, um pouco desapontada com seu próprio desempenho.

Shino: Vamos ver com Sakura esse ferimento. Pelo que observo foi apenas um raspão, um jutsu médico é o bastante.

Hinata: Hai!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Neji derrotava mais um oponente com seu Jyuuken.

Tenten: Quantos já?

Neji: Quatro. Você?

A garota lançou uma kunai precisamente na nuca de um adversário.

Tenten: Dois...

Neji: O destino deve ter escrito isso... - disse provocante o garoto. Parecia que tinha mudado, pelo menos um pouquinho, depois do que ocorreu naquela madrugada.

Tenten: Nem pensar! - retrucou arremessando mais três kunais em um inimigo, que não conseguiu desviar de duas delas e foi acertado em ambas as pernas.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kasumaru: Temari-chaan!

Temari: Ninpou Kamaitachi! - um vento fez três caras voarem longe. '_Isso tá muito fácil_' pensou a garota.

Sobraram só seis dos trinta e dois.

Kasumaru: Deixe-os comigo, Temari-chan! - gritou dando um largo sorriso.

Temari: ... Tá... - disse simplesmente. Kasumaru sempre queria se aparecer na frente dela.

Kasumaru: Nehan Shouja no Jutsu - com rápidos selos, fez algumas penas caírem em cima dos seis, que dormiram rapidamente, num falso sono profundo - Caramba, como eles são fracos... - comentou tacando uma kunai para cada um dos seis. '_Acho que não acordarão mais, keh._'

'_Genjutsu, hm... Parece ter uma certa força._' pensou Neji.

Os dez se reuniram em um telhado.

Kasumaru: Caras! Isso foi muito fácil.

Ino: Realmente... Até a Testuda fez alguma coisa!

Sakura: Grr! Peraí, peraí! Quantos vocês derrotaram? Eu três! - disse toda orgulhosa.

Ino: Idem, bah...

Shino: Dois.

Tenten: Três!

Hinata: D-dois... - estava realmente decepcionada. Foi uma das que derrotou menos caras...

Shikamaru: Que saco... Dois.

Neji: Quatro.

'_Droga! Eu toda feliz porque derrotei três e ele vem com essa!_' reclama interiormente Sakura.

Kankurou: Dois.

Temari: Cinco - disse dando um leve sorriso de superioridade, que irritou alguns presentes.

Kasumaru: Parabééns Temari-chaaan!

Ino: Pera pera para tudo! Isso dá um total de 26! Não me diga que você... - olhou espantada Kasumaru. Ele... ! Naah! Não pode ser...

Kasumaru: Seis!

Ino: NÃO ACREDITO! - Estava espantada. Assim como todos os shinobis da Folha. Afinal, não conheciam o poder do garoto.

Temari: Apesar de parecer um idiota, é um ótimo ninja.

Kasumaru: Obrigado Temari-chan! - disse sorrindo para Temari, que retribuiu com outro sorriso, o que deixou Shikamaru um pouco irritado.

"Hm.. Vejo que derrotaram os trinta e dois... Parabéns!"

Todos olharam para o autor da voz.

Yondaime: Podemos chamar aquilo de... Aperitivo.

Sakura: O quê!

Hinata: Q-que cruel...

Kankurou: Eles lutaram com todas as forças, e são desprezados assim...

Yondaime: Mas eles não saciam nossa fome. Já está na hora do prato principal não? - disse fazendo um sinal com uma das mãos, fazendo aparecerem seis vultos logo atrás dele. - ... Itadakimasu para vocês.

Imediatamente, os seis ninjas aparecem um pouco a frente dos dez.

Shikamaru: Estou prevendo que algo muito trabalhoso está para acontecer...

* * *

**F**im do capítulo IX 

É Shikamaru... Uma coisa muuuito trabalhosa está por vir. Quem são esses seis? Quais serão suas habilidades? Pior: conseguirão nossos heróis superarem as adversidades e vencê-los? A luta, as estratégias e as surpresas e decepções no próximo capítulo!**  
Capítulo X** - O prato principal. Os seis da Pedra!

É isso ae pessoal! Muita ação, muita porrada e quebra pau esperam nossos amigos xD

Devo publicar o próximo cap o quanto antes. Mas sabem, Natal, Ano novo, tudo corrido n.n' Aliás, desejo a vocês um ótimo natal com a família e/ou os amigos, muita comida e presentes! E aproveitando a deixa, um ótimo ano novo, ao lado das pessoas que vocês gostam e com um monte de fogos de artifício no céu na grande virada XD Weeee fogos de artifícioooooo .

Er, bem...

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, não sabe como me animam xD Ou devem saber, se são escritoras ou escritores de fics o.oa Bah, é isso! Responderei as reviews o quanto antes! É que eu ia tava respondendo feliz, naquele tal de reply que tem lá nas reviews, e quando eu fui enviar travou a página, e eu desanimei completamente -- Odeio qdo eu digito uma coisa e ela apaga, some, trava o pc e afins X.X Mas pó dexá que eu já vou responder, tá? XD

Um pedido final (que todos devem saber qual) - explodem fogos de artifício no céu - Reviews! shaiushas XD

Inté povo! n.n


	10. O prato principal: Os seis da pedra I

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo X** - O prato principal. Os seis da Pedra! - Parte I -

Yondaime: São os meus principais subordinados. Podem chamá-los de itchi (um), ni (dois), sañ (três), shi (quatro), go (cinco) e roku (seis) - disse apontando para cada um dos shinobis

'_Santa criatividade_' pensou Sakura, irônica.

Yondaime: Enfim... Aproveitem, pois saboroso prato como esse não é encontrado em qualquer barzinho.

Os dez da Suna e de Konoha fitaram-no surpresos. Como ele conseguira virar um Kage tendo esse temperamento? Usava seus ninjas como se fossem meras fantoches que podem ser jogadas fora a qualquer momento... De fato, era uma meia verdade: shinobis são ferramentas. Mas aquilo, ou melhor, aquele cara... Falava de um jeito como se não importasse, o mínimo que fosse, com a perda deles.

Yondaime: O que estão esperando? A refeição já está servida - dizia ele com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Shikamaru: ... Vamos ter que lutar então... Isso está mais complicado do que eu imaginava - suspirou, cansado - Escutem: eles estão em 6 e nós estamos em 10. Formaremos grupos de dois para lutarem com esses shinobis, porém, dois de nós ficarão sozinhos... Quem se habilita?

Um pequeno intervalo de silêncio, até a pessoa mais inesperada se voluntariar.

Hinata: E-eu - diz um pouco envergonhada. Olharam-na um pouco inseguros dela.

Temari: Ei, garota... Acho melhor você me deixar ir em seu lugar...

Hinata: N-não! E-eu...

Sakura: E-eu concordo com a Temari-san, Hinata... Acho melhor você ficar em um dos grupos e...

Hinata: N-não! E-eu sei que eu vou conseguir! Me deixem ir sozinha, por favor...! - retruca, só que agora com mais força e confiança. '_Tenho que provar a todos que eu mudei! Nem...Nem que eu tenha que dar minha vida nisso! Na-Naruto-kun... Eu vou te provar... Que eu melhorei! Esse é o meu jeito ninja!_'

Tenten: Bem, se é desse jeito eu vou com o outro - disse sorrindo, tentando esconder a grande tensão que sentia dentro de seu corpo. Olhou para o Neji e continuou, decidida - Eu lutarei sozinha também!

Shikamaru: Certo... Hinata, você fica com o tal do go, e Tenten fica com o itchi. Tomem cuidado você duas. Os grupos serão os seguintes... - olhando para cada um dos companheiros, determinou os times.

Tenten - itchi

Sakura/Kasumaru - ni

Neji/Shikamaru - sañ

Shino/Ino - shi

Hinata - go

Temari/Kankurou - roku

Shikamaru: Todos de aco...

Yondaime: Vocês não vão atacar? - disse interrompendo o jovem - Bem... Então acho que nós teremos que atacar primeiro. Apreciem, pois será a última refeição de vocês.

O Kage levanta a mão calmamente e aponta o indicador para os shinobis. Quase no mesmo momento, os seis da Pedra movimentam-se, e os dez se separam com seus devidos grupos a seus devidos alvos.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Sakura: Kasumaru... Me dê cobert..

Kasumaru: Nah, Sakura. Você me dá cobertura. Não se arrisque, você é a médica.

Sakura: Mas...

Kasumaru: Já estou indo! - O garoto já estava correndo.

'_Mas que cara chato_' pensou Sakura. '_Mas vamos lá..._'

Ni arremessa duas shurikens, nas quais o garoto desvia facilmente. Parado, o garoto diz:

Kasumaru: Há! Seu idiota vesgo! - provocou. Pegou uma kunai e lançou em direção a Ni. Este a defende com uma outra kunai.

Ni: ... Kage Shuriken no Jutsu! (Shuriken das sobras) - diz baixinho, para que o menino não ouvisse.

De repente, duas shurikens surgem das duas que ele havia desviado e vão em direção a Sakura.

Ni: Menos um. - diz, dando um sorriso com um ar de superior.

Karumaru: Sakura! - '_Kuso!_'

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Go: Não adianta garota! - diz, desviando dos ataques Jyuuken de Hinata. - Você está muito abaixo de mim! - finalizou, dando um soco na menina, fazendo-a ir para longe.

Hinata: Kh.. - levanta-se devagar. - '_Ele... Ele é muito forte para mim..._'

- Flashback on (x) off ( ) -

_Neji: "Você não é uma boa shinobi... Desista agora!"_

_Hinata olha surpresa para ele_

_Neji: "Você é muito gentil... Você deseja harmonia e evita conflitos... Você concorda com os outros, jamais resistindo..."_

_A outra responde olhando para o chão tristemente._

_Neji: "E você não tem nenhuma confiança em si mesma... O exame Chuunin só pode ser feito por time de três. Você não podia negar o pedido de seus colegas de time, e entrou, mesmo não querendo. Essa é a realidade... Estou errado?"_

_Hinata: "N-Não... Eu... E-eu só q-queria mudar a mim mesma... Fazer isso... Sozinha..."_

_Neji: "Hinata-sama... Como eu pensei, você é uma pirralha estragada da casa principal... As pessoas não podem mudar a si mesmas! Perdedores são perdedores... Sua personalidade e força não vai mudar. ... Você está apenas agindo forte... Por dentro você simplesmente quer sair correndo daqui."_

_Hinata: "N-não... Eu realmente..."_

- Flashback on ( ) off (x) -

'_Neji-niisan... Talvez esteja certo..._' - ela se levanta e fica parada, olhando para o chão.

- Flashback on (x) off ( ) -

_Neji usa seu Byakugan para ver os sentimentos de Hinata naquele momento. A garota olha para ele e começa a desviar seu olhar para o chão, coloca o dedo indicador nos lábios e começa a tremer um pouco._

_Neji: "Você não pode enganar meus olhos. ..." Ele passa a explicar o motivo de cada movimento da adversária, que deixa lágrimas de dor escorrerem pelo rosto assustado e começa a tremer mais ainda._

_Neji: "Então agora você percebeu..? Que você não pode mudar o seu destino!"_

_Naruto: "NÃO! VOCÊ PODE!" - grita irritado. -" PARE DE DECIDIR COISAS SOBRE AS PESSOAS! IDIOTA!" - se referindo a Neji. - "ACABE COM ESSE FILHO DA MÃE, HINATA!"_

_Hinata: "N-naruto-kun..."_

- Flashback on ( ) off (x) -

'_Na...Naruto-kun...! Você me ensinou que eu sou capaz de mudar... Você acreditou em mim! O...Obrigada, Naruto-kun!_' ela levanta a cabeça e olha para Go... Mas dessa vez o olhar dela estava diferente. Estava confiante.

Go: Humpfh... Lute, tente, resista... Faça tudo que conseguir para alcançar seu objetivo... Mesmo assim, nada irá funcionar! - ele lança uma kunai em direção ao peito da menina.

'_Acumular chakra nos pés e o liberar tudo de uma vez só... Agora!_' Hinata dá um pulo muito alto.

Go: Tsc - dá um pulo muito alto também, ficando em frente a Hinata no ar - Criança tolinha... Morra - acerta um golpe de Jyuuken na cabeça da menina.

'_O quê? Kawarimi!_' pensa, vendo um tronco no lugar da garota. '_Kuso!_' Ele vira o corpo, mas tarde demais. Recebe um Jyuuken bem no coração.

Um silêncio se faz enquanto vão indo para o chão. Hinata não recua e continua com a mão no coração do homem. '_Ele... Ele usou Jyuuken..! O... O que significa isso?_' se pergunta completamente confusa.

De repente, ele levanta a cabeça e a olha com um sorriso maldoso.

Go: PIRRALHA IDIOTA! - ele a segura pela gola de sua blusa e da um soco muito forte no rosto dela, sem a largar - Você acha que isso vai me derrotar... Hinata-imoutosan?

Hinata olha para ele assustada. '_H-Hinata-imoutosan..? E-ele... N-não! Não pode ser!_'

Go: Heh... Quanto tempo não é mesmo, maninha? - diz ele, sorrindo ironicamente - Você deve estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo, certo?

Um silêncio muito deságradavel para ela pairou sobre aquele lugar, enquanto Hinata tentava achar as respostas para as perguntas que não saíam de sua mente. Quando voltou sua atenção ao homem, reparou os olhos dele. '_Byakugan! N-não pode ser... Então..._' ela arregala os olhos.

Go: Isso mesmo, Hinata-imoutosan. Eu fui da família secundária dos Hyuuga... Você não se lembra de mim! - parou de falar esperando alguma resposta da jovem, o que não ocorreu - Hmm... Quem sabe se eu disse meu verdadeiro nome você se lembre..?

Hinata abaixou a cabeça com um pouco de dificuldade, devido a falta de ar que sentia, para encará-lo.

Go: Ok... Vejo que terei que dizer mesmo o meu nome... Hokunomaru. Mas não me chame assim... Me chame de... Hoku-niisan! - pausa - Agora você se lembra, certo? Porque se você não tiver se lembrado... Não vai ter graça te matar. Quero vê-la sofrer lembrando-se do que fizeram comigo injustamente por sua causa!

Hinata arregala os olhos, e fragmentos de lembranças de muito tempo atrás povoam sua mente.

- Flashback on (x) off ( ) -

_Hinata: "Vemm, Hoku-niisan! Quero te mostrar o que eu achei!"_

_Hokunomaru: "Estou indo!" - diz rindo, sendo puxado pela mão de Hinata. - "Mas para onde estamos indo, Hinata-sama?"_

_Hinata: "Você vai ver, Hoku-niisan!"_

_Chegaram num parque cheio de flores, árvores. Um lugar muito belo para relaxar. Entraram no meio das flores e pararam onde tinha uma grande estátua do pai da Hinata. Ela pediu para seu companheiro a esperá-la ali, com os olhos fechados._

_Hinata: "Não pode abrir, hein?"_

_Hokunomaru fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando que sim. Ela saiu correndo e foi a um lugar onde havia várias árvores e um banquinho. Subiu no banco e pegou uma flor que estava em uma das árvores. Voltou até onde Hokunomaru estava e disse para ele abrir os olhos._

_Hinata: "Olha..." - disse, mostrando uma linda flor de maracujá. - "Eu vi ela e pensei em te mostrar... Tó... É pra você..." - ergueu a flor para o amigo, um pouco corada._

_Ele ficou a olhando um pouco sério, mas depois deu um lindo sorriso para a menina._

_Hokunomaru: "É linda... Muito obrigado, Hinata-sama!"_

_Hinata: "Não me chame assim, Hoku-niisan! Gostaria que você me chamasse de Hinata-imoutosan..." - disse sorrindo timidamente._

_No começo ele se espantou, mas logo lançou mais um gentil sorriso._

_Hokunomaru: "Claro, Hinata-imoutosan! Bem... Vamos voltar antes que seu pai fique preocupado."_

_Hinata: "Vamos!" - disse alegre._

_Algum tempo depois..._

_Hiashi (pai da Hinata XD): "Hokunomaru, preciso falar com você. Venha comigo."_

_Os dois seguiram até uma sala._

_Hiashi: "Você ficou sabendo do roubo de um dos nossos pergaminhos que falava sobre técnicas proibidas do clã Hyuuga, certo?" - Ele respondeu que sim com a cabeça. - "Pois bem... Descobrimos quem roubou aquele pergaminho. Encontramos isto..." - mostra o pergaminho - "em seu quarto."_

_Hokunomaru: "O quê!" - disse surpreso. Um silêncio muito deságradavel ficou entre os dois. - "Por acaso você acha mesmo que foi eu?" - disse, se levantando bruscamente._

_Hiashi: "Temos provas de que você poderia ter roubado esse pergaminho para usá-lo contra minha filha!" - disse num tom de voz um pouco mais elevado._

_Hokunomaru: "Que provas! A sua palavra? A sua idéia? Essas são as provas?" - disse gritando, quase avançando em cima do seu superior. - "A família secundária sempre foi judiada e descriminalizada pela família principal por erros da sua atitude! O destino da minha família era ser seu subordinado para sempre não é? Você nos olha como se fôssemos inferiores, como se fossemos formiguinhas que você poderia pisar a qualquer momento! Por que é sempre culpa da família secundária? Pode ter sido qualquer um da família principal! Vocês não tem prova alguma!"_

_Hiashi: "Nós encontramos esse pergaminho em seu quarto! Você não considera isso uma prova?" - disse, agora gritando._

_Hokunomaru: "Mas eu não roubei nada!"_

_Hiashi: "Pare de mentir, Hokunamaru. Todos nós sabemos que você sempre teve ódio da minha filha, Hinata, por termos escolhido ela para herdar a Souke quando ela nasceu" (nessa época, Hinata era uma criancinha e o pai dela, Hiashi, ainda achava que ela tinha capacidade de herdar a Souke. XDD) - agora falava mais calmamente, só que ainda um pouco alto._

_Hokunomaru: "Eu já disse q não roubei! Kuso! Vocês, da família principal, se acham autoritários a tudo e não ouvem o que nós, da família secundária, temos a dizer!"_

_Hiashi: "Já chega, Hokunomaru!" - ele fez um sinal com a mão e imediatamente apareceram 5 shinobis do clã Hyuuga. - "Prendam-no."_

_Hokunomaru: "Me soltem! KHHA!"_

_Passaram pela Hinata, que olhou para Hokunomaru, chorando._

_Hokunomaru: "Isso... Isso tudo é culpa sua! Eu te odeio!" - gritou para a menina, que se assustou e ficou atrás do pai, chorando ainda mais._

- Flashback on ( ) off (x) -

Um silêncio pairou sobre eles.

Hinata: Hoku... niisan...

Hokunomaru: Lembrou-se, Hinata-imoutosan? Aquela noite, em que me acusaram injustamente pelo roubo do pergaminho, e isso tudo graças ao ódio que sentia por você! - disse gritando, quase chorando - Heh... Lembra-se daqueles dois shinobis que te atacaram quando você e mais um bando de pirralhos vinham para cá? (ele tá falando do Kaiji e Haiji, aquele dois ninjas da vila da Pedra que apareceram no capítulo VI, VII XDDD)

A garota arregala os olhos. '_N-não pode ser... Será que...?_'

Hokunomaru: Sim... Eles também eram Hyuuga. Eles abandonaram o clã... Pela mesma razão que eu! Heh... Seu pai... Matou seu próprio irmão, que era da família secundária, para que ele se salvasse. Ele é um covarde! E você... É igual ao seu pai - disse, provocante.

A garota não entendia. Nunca havia visto seu único amigo de infância portando-se daquele modo. Sentia medo.

Hokunomaru: Hinata-sama... Foi escolhida para ser a herdeira da Souke... Mas... Por quê! Eu que merecia esse título! Foi muito doloroso, sabia? Não... - fez uma pequena pausa - ACHO QUE VOCÊ NÃO SABE! - gritou jogando a menina para o alto e fazendo alguns selos rapidamente. E antes que ela chegasse ao chão... - Morra maldita!

O jovem começou a acertar golpes de Jyuuken em vários orgãos da Hyuuga, que gritou agudo.

Hinata: AAAH! - cuspiu sangue e se deixou levar ao solo, derrotada.

'_N-não... Não!_' Simplesmente não podia acabar assim. '_Na-Naruto-kun... E-eu... Não vou desistir!_'

Hokunomaru: Sua tola - '_Então... Já acabei_' Caminhava lentamente até ao Kage, quando ouviu alguns sons. Virou-se para trás, surpreso.

Hinata levantava-se depois de ter sido atingida por tantos golpes.

Hokunomaru: Co-como? Era para você estar morta!

Hinata: Eu... Não volto... Na minha palavra... - disse se levantando lentamente - Este é... O meu jeito ninja! - levantou a cabeça, sorrindo.

Hokunomaru: Vo-Você...

Hinata mal conseguia ficar em pé por causa dos ataques de Jyuuken que acabará de receber em variados orgãos. Mas isso não a impedia de lutar contra a dor que sentia. '_Na-Naruto-kun... E-essa luta... Eu vou vencer!_'. Ela corre em direção a seu inimigo, tacando uma shuriken.

'_Como... Como ela ainda consegue se mover?_' pensa Hokunomaru, desviando da shuriken lançado pela menina, que quase o acertou.

Hokunomaru: Não adianta menina! Vocé nunca conseguirá me vencer! - ele grita. A garota apenas dá um sorriso. '_O quê? Sorrindo?_'. A shuriken que foi lançada se tranforma na verdadeira Hinata. '_O quê? Então aquilo era Bushin... Kuso!_' Mas era tarde demais quando ele percebeu. Hinata já havia feito um jyuuken em seu pescoço e outro em seu peito.

Hokunomaru: Entendo... Então você fez Bushin no Jutsu enquanto eu estava virado de costas pensando que já estava morta e a verdadeira se transformou em uma shuriken... Khh... Muito esperta... Hi...nata-sama... - não agüentando mais, se deixa cair na superfície gélida da vila.

Hinata: Con... segui - cai ajoelhada no chão, ofegante.

'_N-naruto-kun..._' Levanta com dificuldade e fica encarando o homem com quem acabara de lutar. '_Hoku-niisan..._' Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto da delicada kunoichi '_...Go...mem..._' ela dá as costas para o corpo e vai a procura dos companheiros.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Enquanto isso, na luta de Sakura e Kasumaru.

De repente, duas shurikens surgem das duas que ele havia desviado e vão em direção a Sakura.

Ni: Menos um. - diz, dando um sorriso com um ar de superior.

Karumaru: Sakura! - '_Kuso!_'

As shurikens passam e só encontram uma telha. '_Kawarimi!_'

Sakura: Não.. ME SUBESTIME! - dá um soco fortíssimo em Ni, que o faz ir longe, arrastando o corpo no chão, até se encontrar com uma parede.

'_Medonho..._' pensou Kasumaru, olhando assustado para Sakura.

Mas mesmo com toda esses impactos que o shinobi da Pedra sofreu, mesmo assim ele conseguia se levantar.

Ni: ... - levantava-se com muita dificuldade. - Menina... Insolente!

Percebendo que o shinobi da Pedra fazia alguns selos, Kasumaru agiu rapidamente.

Ni: Doton...

Kasumaru: Kokuangyou no Jutsu!

Ni se via numa escuridão total. '_Droga! Fui pego por um genjutsu!_'

Kasumaru: Heh! Você foi lento, panaca! - disse, zombando do homem, que ficava olhando para os lados desesperado. - Sakura! Termine logo com isso e vamos à procura dos outros.

Sakura: H-hai!

A médica-nin correu até o Ni e deu um soco no estômago dele. Este, que se encontrava encostado na parede, sentiu um impacto bem mais forte do que o de antes, fazendo a parede se quebrar e fazendo o homem entrar dentro da casa.

Sakura: Pronto! - disse, sorrindo gentilmente para Kasumaru, que a olhava com os olhos arregalados. '_Esse menino é mais forte do que eu imaginava..._' pensava, olhando para Kasumaru de esguela enquanto procuravam pelo resto do time.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Kunais se chocavam, sangue esparramado no chão e marcas de uma batalha violenta. Estava sendo uma luta realmente muito difícil para os dois shinobis da Suna.

Temari: Esse cara é forte... - diz ofegante.

Kankurou: Heh... Vamos acabar logo com isso. Já estou começando a ficar sem chakra. Faremos desse modo - e ele passa a explicar o plano a garota. - Ok?

Temari: Você sempre arranjando planos na última hora não? - disse com um sorriso irônico no rosto. - Bem, mas tanto faz. Vamos... Logo... - mas ela cai no chão, inconsciente.

Kankurou: Temari! - grita tentando acordá-la. - Droga...

Roku: Heh... Uma já foi, agora o outro... - corre rápidamente em direção ao Kankurou.

Kankurou começa a manipular novamente o sua marionete, fazendo com que ela fosse em direção ao shinobi da Pedra.

Roku: De novo esse boneco idiota? - diz desviando da marionete com muita facilidade. - Baka, já disse que isso não funciona comigo! - e dá um forte soco em Kankurou que o faz ir longe. - Vá brincar de barbie com sua amiguinha lá na sua casa, seu fedelho! - riu sarcasticamente.

'_Agora..._' pensa kankurou com um sorriso, enquanto vai caindo em direção ao chão. Temari aparece de repente a uns 5 metros de distância de Roku.

Temari: Fuuton! Kamaitachi no Jutsu!

'_Hã? Mas essa menina... Kuso! Aquilo era bushin... Eu caí direitinho na armadilha deles..._' pensava Roku, enquanto caia no chão inconsciente.

Temari: Kankurou! - correu em direção a onde estava seu irmão. - Você...

Kakurou: Eu estou bem - levantou-se lentamente e limpou o sangue que escorria pela sua boca. Foi até onde estava Roku inconciente. - Darei a ele esse veneno. - mostrou um vidrinho com um liquído roxo dentro.

O garoto ajoelhou-se e pingou apenas duas gotas desse liquído. Sorriu, vitorioso.

Kankurou: Ele morrerá em menos de uma hora - se levantou e começou a correr rapidamente. - Vamos, Temari! Temos que encontrar os outros logo.

* * *

**F**im do capítulo X 

Yees! Três lutas já foram decididas. Apesar das dificuldades, os dez conseguirão vencer. E os outros? No próximo capítulo as lutas dos demais e as surpresas! Vocês não perdem por esperar, muekekekekeke Só direi uma coisa: as lutas individuais são as mais legais, na minha opinião :X So... That's it xD

Ty pelas reviews, aaaa teve o Natal e talz, e eu ainda nao respondi as reviews .-. Sim, sou uma baka preguiçosa x.x Mas vcs me perdoam ne? x.x Eu juro que respondo! Estou pensando seriamente em criar algo pra responder as reviews, e acho que faria isso msm :O É isso ae pessoal, e como eu sempre digo: reviews! shauishaihsaus Pls ;x

Então, inté daattebayo! sagsyagsyagsyashua xDDDDD


	11. O prato principal Os seis da Pedra! II

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo X** - O prato principal. Os seis da Pedra - Parte II -

'_Eles conseguiram derrotar Ni, Go e Roku já... São pirralhos razoáveis._' pensou Yondaime rindo.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Shikamaru: Não sabemos suas habilidades, e eles tiveram a chance de saber quais as nossas... Que problema.

Neji: ... - Shikamaru estava certo. Só restava atacar e descobrir quais as dos adversários no meio mais perigoso. Colocou-se em posição de ataque e correu em direção a Sañ, recebendo cobertura de Shikamaru. - Byakugan!

'_... Não vejo chakra circulando em seu corpo. É um Bushin... O quê?_'

Sañ: Doton Yominuma.

Neji estava afundando numa poça de lama e por mais que tentasse escapar, parecia que o processo se tornava mais rápido.

'_Kage mage no jutsu! Ugh!_' Shikamaru havia feito o jutsu das sombras em Neji, e estava tentando puxá-lo para cima. '_Putz, que complicado... Se continuar assim vou cair e afundar no telhado por estar com a sombra ligada a do Neji..._'

Sañ: ... - Estava no telhado de uma casa mais adiante, observando a cena.

Shikamaru: Ele tá ali então... Aaah! - fazendo o máximo de esforço possível, puxou o corpo totalmente para trás, caindo no telhado e quebrando algumas telhas. - Hm, consegui.

Fez Neji sair voando e caindo em cima dele, fazendo-os quase cair para dentro da casa.

Shikamaru: Putz, você é pesado.

Neji: Cale-se.

Shikamaru: Escute... Ele está ali em cima, o plano é o seguinte... - e ele começa a explicá-lo, de modo que só Neji pudesse ouvir. - Certo?

Neji: Ok.

O Nara levantou-se e ficou na frente de Neji, preparando outro Kage Mane.

Shikamaru: Droga, ele está muito longe, a sombra não o alcança... Certo, aqui vou eu.

Lançou uma kunai em Sañ, que defendeu facilmente com outra. O garoto continuou e arremessou mais três shurikens no shinobi da Pedra, que se defendeu, recuando um pouco.

Shikamaru: Toma essa! - Ele pula, lança uma kunai no telhado, fazendo-o quebrar, e tenta um chute em Sañ, que se defende com uma mão.

Sañ: Dekopin - diz dando um peteleco que lança Shikamaru para longe. (Dekopin é o peteleco da Tsunade, que ela faz em Naruto xD)

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Tenten lança mais uma shuriken, e mais uma vez o cara defende. A garota, ofegante. O ninja, indiferente.

Itchi: Assim você não me vencerá.

Tenten: Hm! - ela abre um pergaminho, e dele tira um bastão de madeira - Vamos ver então!

Ela corre em direção a Itchi, dá um salto e o acerta em cheio.

Tenten: Consegui!

De repente, um monte de fumaça toma o lugar do ninja da Pedra. '_Atrás!_' pensa ela desesperada virando rapidamente o rosto para sua retaguarda.

Itchi: Tarde demais, garota - fala sarcástico dando um soco na cara da menina, que voa longe até se chocar a uma parede, rachando-a.

Tenten: ... - A menina tosse um pouco de sangue, e olha o shinobi com a vista um pouco embassada.

Itchi: Conhece essa técnica, não? Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Diria que é o básico...

'_Droga..._' pensou Tenten. '_Não posso desistir agora. É vencer ou vencer aqui!_'

Ela se levanta lentamente, e com um pouco de dificuldade, e fica em posição de ataque novamente.

Tenten: Digamos que não sou a pessoa aconselhada se você quer que eu desista fácil - deu um meio sorriso.

Itchi: Yare yare... Então digamos que vou fazer você sofrer muito.

Tenten: Não me subestime! - diz correndo em direção ao ninja.

Itchi: Hm.

'_Agora posso ver... Estava muito tensa com a luta, e não vi ele fazendo os selos. Novamente um kage bushin, hm? Certo_'

Ela abaixa e o acerta na perna, logo vendo outra nuvem de fumaça. '_Onde ele está, concentre-se menina... Certo! Em cima!_'

Tenten levanta o bastão e concentrando o chakra nos pés, pula. Concentração de chakra não era o melhor dela, afinal, sempre lutara com armas, e isso não precisa de chakra, e sim stamina. Mas naquela luta em especial deu o máximo de si.

'_Ela me descobriu..._'

Itchi: Ugh! - o bastão acertou-lhe a barriga. A dor fazia parecer que o objeto havia perfurado o corpo. Tenten jogou-o no chão num rápido movimento, apontando-lhe o bastão.

Tenten: Eu disse... - deu um forte chute no rosto dele. - Para não me subestimar.

Ela estava numa mistura de emoções. Raiva, alívio, alegria. Havia vencido... Deu outro chute, e Itchi o defendeu com a mão, segurando a perna de Tenten.

Tenten! – Uma gota de suor escorreu pela delicada face da kunoichi.

Itchi: Essa luta ainda não acabou. - apertou ainda mais a perna da garota, que gemeu (de dor, you know ¬¬ ) baixinho. - Digamos que ainda falta muito para você me vencer... Idiota.

Ele levantou lentamente, ainda segurando forte a perna de Tenten, que desequilibrou e caiu.

Itchi: Vamos brincar.

O garoto a jogou para o alto, e logo após pulou, segurando-a no ar com os dois braços cruzando na barriga dela.

Itchi: See ya – disse, dando um sorriso falso.

Num rápido movimento ainda no ar, a lançou em direção ao telhado, e a seguiu, dando um forte soco em sua barriga, fazendo ela ir mais rápido em direção a superficie. Quando Tenten tocou no gelado telhado do escritório do Kage, foi surpreendida por um chute em seu rosto, na bochecha, que a fez afundar no telhado.

Itchi: Shodaime Rendam.. (Primeiro Combo. Esse combo não existe, eu criei ae, nada muito original xP )

Tenten: Kh! - gritou agudo tossindo muito sangue.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

'_Tenten!_' pensou Neji um pouco mais distante dali.

Shikamaru: Ugh, isso doeu - disse colocando uma das mãos na testa, que estava doendo por causa do Dekopin. - Lá vamos nós de novo...

Correu novamente em direção ao cara, lançando mais algumas kunais na direção dele.

Sañ: ... Se você acha que isso vai me acertar, está enganado.

Shikamaru: Kyaa! - correu e abaixou tentando uma rasteira em Sañ, que pisou em seu pé, quase quebrando-o. Shikamaru pega outra kunai e tenta acertá-lo, que defendeu facilmente.

Sañ: É só isso que sabe fazer? - falou calmamente indo dar um soco no garoto, mas subitamente parou. - Nani!

Shikamaru: Hm. - um sorriso vitorioso formou-se no rosto do garoto.

Sañ: Como!

Shikamaru: Toda vez que eu avançava em você, tacava algumas kunais certo? Além de distração, era uma ponte para minha sombra poder se expandir ainda mais. Graças a aqueles dois postes ali, dando iluminação para as kunais formarem sombra. Na primeira vez, não funcionou, mas agora deu certo. Você se distraiu, nervoso por pensar que eu te subestimava ou que eu era fraco demais para você, não é? - sorriu, deixando Sañ mais irritado - Como estávamos muito próximos, foi fácil te pegar. E você nem percebeu...

'_Mas putz, isso foi trabalhoso. Gastei além de chakra, stamina. Não estou acostumado a combates corpo a corpo... E meu pé está doendo muito... Que complicação._'

Shikamaru: Neji, termine com isso.

O Hyuuga aparece atrás de Sañ.

Shikamaru: Ele aproveitou para ir por dentro da casa e esperar um momento para fazer...

Neji: Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou! (128 tenketsus)

Sañ: UGH! - caiu no chão derrotado, com os sentidos entorpecidos. - Mald... tos.

Shikamaru: Isso - suspirou - Me ajude aqui a levantar.

Neji: Não.

Shikamaru suspirou novamente. Era complicado trabalhar com esse cara.

Sakura: Eu ajudo!

Shikamaru: Sakura? - '_Temari também... Tá todo mundo aqui._' - Vocês...

Kasumaru: Claro que conseguimos idiota!

Shikamaru: Puff... Que idiota.

Kasumaru: Nanii!

Sakura: Cala boca e para de criar confusão Kasumaru... - aconselhou a garota, enquanto curava os machucados dos companheiros, obtidos nas lutas.

Temari: Então você conseguiu também... Mas parece num estado deplorável - disse a garota quase sussurrando para Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: ... Vamos ver os outros então. - com ajuda de Sakura, levantou.

Ignorada. '_Mas que bastardo..._' pensou Temari cerrando os punhos.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Itchi: Isso foi só uma pequena vingança pelo chute que você me deu - disse dando um sorriso de deboche, tirando o pé do rosto da garota.

Tenten: ... - Seu estado era deplorável. Parecia ter quebrado o braço direito, por ter caído de mal jeito. O sangue que tossiu estava espalhado em seu rosto e em parte de suas vestes.

Itchi: Eu disse que você não podia me vencer, fracassada.

Fracassada... Fracassada. Aquela palavra ecoavam na mente da garota. Agora percebia como Lee, Hinata e Naruto se sentiam, quando Neji dizia aquilo. '_Não posso nem me mexer, e o cara está aí me humilhando, quase sem danos..._'

Itchi deu um pequeno passo para trás, observando-a. Não poderia mais lutar naquelas condições. Olhou para o lado, viu um grupinho vindo em sua direção.

'_Droga! Eles aqui? Venceram então... D-droga... Não quero ser protegida pelo Neji... Não posso..._'

Tenten: Saia daqui Neji! - gritou.

Todos ficaram confusos. O que ela pensava que poderia fazer nesse estado?

Tenten: Ess.. gh - tossiu um pouco mais de sangue. - luta é minha.

Neji: Você não fará nada do jeito que está.

Tenten: Cale a boca! - lutava com seu corpo para se levantar.

Neji: ...

Tenten: Volte para a sua luta, Neji! - ainda sentada, ela arremessou o bastão em Neji, que defendeu surpreso, indo um pouco para trás com o impacto.

'_Meninas são estranhas, definitivamente_' - pensou Shikamaru.

Itchi: Não interfira na nossa luta, pirralho. Está ficando divertido vê-la sofrer assim...

Neji: ... - cerrou os punhos.

Que droga, por que ela fazia aquilo? Apesar de que ele também não gostava que interferissem nas lutas dele... Só por que ela era uma kunoichi ela não era capaz? Era. E ele acreditava nisso.

Neji: Boa sorte Tenten. - disse dando um sorriso quase imperceptível.

Kasumaru: Nani! Ela tá semi-morta, o que você tá.. - calou-se repentinamente. O olhar frio do Hyuuga serviu para que tal.

Tenten olhou Neji. Estava sorrindo... E mais que isso, confiando nela. Isso renovou suas forças. Levantou-se, confiante. '_Não vou desistir Neji!_'

Tenten: Arigato... Neji! - disse dando um lindo sorriso para ele, logo depois encarando séria Itchi - Vai ser arrepender de ter dito isso.

Itchi: Que seja. Vamos continuar então - falou batendo palmas. Definitivamente, estava subestimando-a.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Ino: Isso Shino!

Os insetos estavam segurando Shi, que tentava escapar em vão.

Ino: Shintenshin no Jutsu - A menina entra na mente do homem.

'_O que diabos é isso?_' pensou ela espantada.

Muitos flashbacks eram vistos pela garota. Ele criança, com seus parentes, talvez. Os mesmos caras que estavam com ele mortos. Sofrimento, tristeza. Ódio. '_O que está acontecendo na mente desse cara? Arght, não posso ficar aqui muito tempo! Kai!_'

Voltou ao seu corpo original, ofegante.

Ino: Quem é.. esse cara?

Shi: ...

Ino: Acabe logo com isso Shino.

Shino: Certo. - Os insetos começaram a sugar o chakra de Shi. Parecia que tinham pego um dos mais fracos dos seis da Pedra. Tinha muito pouco chakra, e parou de lutar pela vida. Morreu logo.

Ino: O rosto dele... Mesmo morto, traz serenidade... - '_Tem algo de errado com esses seis ninjas... O que aquele Kage fez com eles...?_'

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

Tenten: Você já me irritou demais. Vou te mostrar algo que nunca usei, se sinta honrado - '_Veja isso por favor Neji!_'

Itchi: Já disse que você não pode me vencer fracassada.

'_Esse maldito..._'

Tenten tira um pergaminho preto com pequenos detalhes em branco, e o kanji de sua família em um forte vermelho no canto esquerdo do pergaminho. '_Não posso usar o braço direito, mas acho que só o esquerdo já é o bastante..._'

Abre o pergaminho com a boca, já que não podia usar o outro braço. Começa a falar palavras de algum idioma que o shinobi não conhecia, misturada a alguns selos. Cobra, cavalo, pássaro, dragão. Nunca tinha visto aquele jutsu. '_Não tenho por que me preocupar, ela não vai conseguir fazer nada sem o outro braço, impossibilitada de fazer selos._' pensou Itchi.

Tenten: ... Kai. - finalizou baixinho. Passou o polegar no rosto, que sangrava, e bateu sua mão no telhado. - ... Kuchyiose no Jutsu!

Uma forte luz iluminou o lugar.

'_O que está acontecendo? Tenten... ?_' pensou Neji.

Agora além dos outros, Ino e Shino chegaram e começaram a observar aquela luta de longe. Ino tentou seguir para ajudar a amiga, mas foi barrada por Neji.

Ino: O quê!

Neji: Apenas observe - olhou para o céu, já era umas três da manhã - É a luta dela.

Ino: Certo... - disse a contra gosto.

A luz se dissipou, e deu lugar a novamente aquela escuridão da madrugada da vila da Pedra.

Shino: O que é aquilo? - Até o mais calado se pronunciou diante daquilo.

Tenten estava em cima de um dragão, mais ou menos do tamanho do Emna (aquele macaco do Sandaime Hokage). O tal do dragão parecia um daqueles das ilustrações chinesas, verde e vermelho, com uma pele semelhante a de um lagarto. A garota estava em cima dele, em posição de ataque, segurando com o braço esquerdo uma katana, que tinha o cabo detalhado em desenhos de flores de cerejeira. Ela ofegava. '_Ugh. Isso gasta muito chakra..._'

Tenten: Vamos ver quem é fracassado aqui - deu um sarcástico sorriso.

'_Ela parece estar mais confiante..._' pensou Itchi.

Itchi: Heh! Vamos então! - ele corre em direção a Tenten e o dragão para acertar uma voadora, mas ela desvia facilmente.

Tenten: Katon Ryu! (é o nome do dragão sgaysg xD)

Katon Ryu: Karyuudan! - ele solta muitas bolas de fogo pela boca, nas quais Itchi se desvia com dificuldade.

A garota pula do dragão, e este que vai em direção a Itchi.

Katon Ryu: Karyuu Endan! - uma enorme rajada de fogo vai na direção de Itchi, que desvia pulando para o alto.

'_Kuso... Esse dragão é forte! E cade aquela menina! Atrás!_' pensa Itchi desesperado virando rapidamente o rosto para sua retaguarda.

Tenten: Tarde demais, garoto - fala irônica, enfiando a espada nas costas de Itchi, e rasgando-lhe a pele, com um sorriso no rosto. O grito de dor do shinobi agradava seus ouvidos - Seu bastardo maldito... Kh - tossiu um pouco de sangue, que caiu na face de Itchi. - Não devia ter me subestimado...

'_Ela está alterada..._' pensou aflita Sakura.

Itchi: K... Kuso... - cai no chão gelado, com seu corpo igualmente frio, já sem vida, com a espada cravada em suas costas.

Tenten: Cons.. egui... - a garota retira a espada banhada de sangue, sorrindo, e cai em cima de Itchi, com uma expressão vitoriosa na face. O dragão e a espada somem em meio a uma nuvem fumaça.

Silêncio entre os presentes.

'_Desde quando... Desde quando você está tão forte, Tenten?_' pensa Neji.

Sakura: Tenten-chan! - ela corre, sendo seguida pelos companheiros. - Está só desmaiada. Ela... Ela conseguiu!

... Definitivamente, ela não era uma fracassada.

* * *

**F**im do capítulo XI 

Eae pessoal! Dps de um tempo pra festas e panz, tô di vorta pra (in)felicidade de vcs xD Então, eu nao respondi ainda as reviews... Porra, eu so msm uma desgraça, ne? shaiusha xD Mas eu juro que respondo >> Pq HOJE mesmo eu vou criar um blog pra responder, ta? XD

É isso povão. R&R, ou seja, REVIEWS 3

Intébayo! >D


	12. Comer ou ser comido!

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo** **XII** - Comer ou ser comido!

Estavam todos os dez no telhado do escritório do Kage. Sakura fazia alguns jutsus médicos para os companheiros de time. O resto do grupo estava discutindo o que fariam naquele momento.

Shikamaru: Derrotamos os seis... Tenten não pode lutar. Hinata está quase sem chakra, e recebeu um Hakke Hyakunijuuhasshou e não pode andar. Todo mundo está cansado após todas essas lutas... Já se passou umas cinco horas, estamos faz cinco dias em território da Terra... - '_E eu já não agüento mais... Que trabalhoso_' pensou o garoto, deixando o comentário só para si - ...Alguém precisa proteger as duas enquanto o resto luta. Neji...

Neji: Eu vou.

Shikamaru: Certo... Então é o seguin... - foi interrompido por uma voz vindo do alto (DEUS!)

Yondaime: Vocês devoraram o prato principal sem dó... - disse dando uma sorriso, seguido de uma risada.

Kasumaru: K-kuso... KUSO! O QUE ELES SÃO PARA VOCÊ? - disse apontando os shinobis da Pedra. Não aguentava mais o tratamento daquele velho para com seus ninjas. - Nada? Eles não tem um mínimo espaço no seu coração? O que você é! - deu um soco no telhado, irritado - Seu bastardo... Não sei como você se tornou Kage, você é um idiota, não sente nada pelos seus subordinados, você... Você não é humano!

Yondaime: Você não devia ter esse tipo de comportamento, creio eu... Um ninja nunca deve demonstrar seus sentimentos... Regra 25, certo? Seres como você, shinobis, que desprezível... Você não merece a vida que lhe foi concebida! - disse as últimas palavras num tom de voz mais alto, quase gritando - Doton Doryuudan (Projétil do Dragão de Terra)!

'_Kuso! Nós não vamos conseguir desviar!_' pensou Temari, aflita. Um dragão de terra surge na frente do Tsuchikage, lançando potentes projéteis de lama. Seria o fim?

'_Nuvens..._' pensou Shikamaru. Seu projeto de vida normal acabaria ali. Morreria como um ninja. Isso definitivamente não era normal. Olhou de relance uma última vez o céu. Parecia mais escuro que o normal... Fechou os olhos esperando a morte. '_Eu falhei... De novo. Que coisa complicada..._'

'_Um pássaro que sai da gaiola, sua prisão... ?_' pensou Neji, referindo-se a ele mesmo.

Não Neji... Ainda não.

"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!"

Uma luz.

'_Na..ni_?' pensa Sakura.

'_Eu... morri_?' pensa Ino, ao mesmo passo que vai abrindo os olhos lentamente.

Ela vê uma garota na frente dela e dos companheiros, fazendo um jutsu incrível.

"Fiquem atrás de mim e não se movam."

Neji: ... Hinata-sama...

'_Essa garota..._' pensa Temari.

Hinata olha de relance para os amigos, dando um sorriso determinado e confiante.

Kasumaru: YOSHIIII! VAI HINATAA-CHAAANNN! - grita dando um pulo e pegando uma plaquinha cheio de luzinhas piscando escrito: Vai Hinata! Vai!

Shino: Após o exame chuunin, não foram apenas vocês que aprenderam novos jutsus. Hinata também se esforçou muito. Ela não é mais aquela Hinata de antes.

'_Ela não é uma garotinha normal..._' pensa Yondaime, parando de fazer o seu jutsu. '_Eu só ficarei gastando chakra se continuar_'

'_Na-Naruto-kun... Obrigada..._' Hinata desmaia com um sorriso, praticamente sem chakra.

Em um lugar muito distante dali.

Naruto: Atchim!

Jiraya: Alguma menina deve estar falando de você - diz com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

'_Sakura-chaaaannn_' pensa, com as mãos juntas, olhando para o céu e com os olhos brilhando.

Voltando para a vila da Pedra...

Sakura: Hinata-chan! - a garota corre em direção à menina - Ela gastou muito chakra...

Shino: Ela foi muito forte... Defendeu a todos nós.

Sakura: Arigato, Hinata-chan... - sussura para a garota desmaiada. - Neji, proteja as duas. Não poderão se mexer pro um longo período de tempo...

Neji: Hm.

Yondaime: Então, o que estão esperando? Já que acabaram o prato principal, penso que estão aptos para virarem minha refeição... - disse provocante enquanto pulava, caindo no chão da vila.

Kasumaru: Esse maldito... - sussurra o garoto com os punhos cerrados.

Shikamaru: Certo... - disse levantando com certa dificuldade.

Ino: Vamos! - disse com um torto sorriso, tentando conter a onda de adrenalina que atravessava seu corpo.

Os sete imitam o gesto do Tsuchikage e se afastam dos outros três, para não comprometê-los.

Shikamaru: Embora estejamos em clara vantagem numérica, lembrem-se que ele conhece esse terreno melhor que nós, e é um Kage...

Kasumaru: Cala boca seu preguiçoso idiota! - disse ele correndo confiante em direção ao Kage.

Todos: - gota-

'_Que idiota... Pode ser um ótimo ninja, mas atacar um Kage de frente num combate corpo a corpo é algo digno de um completo idiota._' pensou Temari.

Kasumaru: Kanashibari no Jutsu! - gritou o garoto depois que fez rápidos selos.

'_Eu lembro... No exame Chuunin, Orochimaru fez essa técnica em mim e Sasuke-kun, fazendo nós paralizarmos... É um jutsu de nível ANBU_' pensou Sakura.

Yondaime: ...

Kasumaru: Fuuton Daitoppa! - Uma grande ventania vai em direção do Tsuchikage, que voa longe, batendo numa parede, atravessando-a. Kasumaru olha o estrago que fez, satisfeito. - Yooooshi! O que achou, Temari-chaan?

Temari: Acho que você devia prestar mais atenção em você mesmo.

Kasumaru: Nani! - Já era tarde. Uma mão sai debaixo da terra e segura o pé do garoto.

Yondaime: Doton Dochuu Eigyo... Você não pensou que eu ia ficar tão exposto, achou? Seu verme burro...

Kasumaru: Kh...

O Kage crava uma shuriken na batata da perna do garoto, que grita de dor e ajoelha-se, segurando o ferimento como se quisesse conter a dor. (putz, isso deve doer, sem zoeira x.x )

Yondaime: Sim... Ajoelhe-se perante a mim, pirralho. - disse o Kage já com metade do corpo fora da terra.

Kasumaru: ... K-kuso...

Sakura: Droga! - A menina lança uma kunai em direção a Yondaime, que desvia entrando na terra novamente. Sakura vai até Kasumaru correndo - Me dêem cobertura! Ok, se eu fizer isso vai ficar tudo bem... Shousen Jutsu! - Uma luz verde emana da mão da garota, cicatrizando o ferimento por completo.

'_É... Até que ela não é tão ruim_' pensa Ino, desviando o olhar.

Sakura: Pronto... Nem precisa se preocupar! Você ainda pode lutar, mas não seja idiota de pedir para morrer lutando com um Kage sem uma estratégia... - aconselhou a garota.

Kasumaru: O-ok! - disse ao mesmo passo que levantava - Obrigado Sakura!

Sakura: Continuemos. - disse colocando sua luva.

Kankurou: ... Onde ele está agora? - indagou procurando o chakra do Kage, com os olhos fechados.

Temari: Cem metros à Sul, acho. - sussurrou a menina para os companheiros, localizando uma fonte de chakra muito poderosa.

Shino: ... - levantou o dedo indicador esquerdo, fazendo alguns insetos voarem.

Ino: Shino... Já está...

Shino: Sim.

Ino: Certo!

Sakura: Apareça! - gritou Sakura, dando um forte soco no chão, abrindo um enorme buraco, obrigando Yondaime a cancelar o jutsu.

Shikamaru: Ino!

Ino pula para o lado direito do Kage, enquanto Shikamaru fica no esquerdo, e assim lançam shurikens no Kage, fazendo com que ele pulasse para trás para desviar.

Yondaime: Hmm... Em cima? - disse observando calmamente o céu.

Temari: ... - A garota pula do telhado que estava, indo em direção ao Kage - Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu! (Técnica do Grande Redemoinho)

Uma grande explosão. A poeira abaixa, mostrando o resultado do plano.

Temari: Kh - diz a garota enquanto caía na superfície - ... Onde ele está agora?

'_Não funcionou. Que saco..._' pensou Shikamaru.

Yondaime: Posso começar? - perguntou desafiante.

Kasumaru: Kuso...

Yondaime: Yare... Kage bushin no jutsu. - cria três cópias dele mesmo e continua divertido: - Vamos brincar!

Os clones começam a ir em direção aos garotos.

Temari: Deixem eles com..

Ino: Para trás! Shinranshin no Jutsu! - um clone é pego no jutsu, e começam a atacar um outro - Ótimo! - Ela corre em direção ao último clone e lança duas kunais, mas ele desvia. Ela começa a lutar a terceira cópia enquanto os outros dois clones ficam se matando - Ei, o que vocês estão esperando? Peguem o Kage!

'_Kh, esse kage bushin é mais forte e mais resistente que o do Naruto, nem parece apenas um clone...Tenho que tomar cuidado._' pensou Ino, desviando de uma shuriken.

Shikamaru: Certo Ino! - diz passando confiança para a garota.

Kankurou: Karasu, vamos brincar um pouco. - a marionete começa a se mexer, tentando acertar facas envenenadas em Yondaime, enquanto esse desvia facilmente.

Shino aparece atrás do Kage e manda insetos para cima dele, que some num monte de fumaça. '_Kawarimi? Eu não pude ver ele fazendo os selos... Ele é rapido_' pensou o garoto. '_Mas não vai fugir de nós..._'

Shino: Ele está na esquerda, a 20 metros daqui - '_Já consegui colocar um inseto fêmea em seu corpo, não é difícil localizá-lo agora._'

Temari: Certo. Fuuton.. Kamaitachi no Jutsu! - diz lançando um forte vento na direção que Shino avisa.

Shino: A 11 metros para o sudoeste, em cima.

Shikamaru lança algumas kunais no local determinado, mas outra nuvem de fumaça aparece. '_Um quarto kage bushin? Onde está o verdadeiro então?_'

Yondaime: Aqui.

'_Embaixo de novo! Kawa..._' Shikamaru tenta fazer um Kawarimi, mas não consegue a tempo.

Yondaime: Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. - Ele puxa Shikamaru para a terra, deixando apenas a cabeça a mostra. - Menos um, hm..

'_Shikamaru, seu idiota!_' pensa Temari. '_Ele é muito forte para nós... Droga..._'

'_Coloquei um inseto fêmea no kage bushin... Perdemos a localização dele._' pensa Shino.

Ino consegue derrotar todos os três kage bushins, e se reúne aos companheiros.

Ino: Shikamaru foi pego! Droga...

Sakura: ... Certo. Kankurou. Sabe o que fazer - fecha os olhos lentamente, se preparando - ... E já disse que essa técnica não vai mais funcionar, Tsuchikage!

Soca mais uma vez o chão, fazendo-o rachar, e mostrando a posição do Kage.

Sakura: Vamos! - Sakura corre em direção ao Kage, e tenta uma rasteira. Ele desvia e manda um chute no rosto de Sakura, que segura a perna do Kage e tenta novamente uma rasteira, com sucesso, derrubando Yondaime.

Yondaime: Parabéns garotinha. Mas isso não é o suficiente.

Sakura: Será? - diz, quando Karasu, a marionete, aparece no alto lançando uma kunai em direção ao Kage, que estava preso, já que Sakura segurava a perna dele.

Yondaime: Acho que sim - sussurra pegando Sakura num rápido movimento e a fazendo de escudo humano.

Sakura: Kh! Droga! - a kunai atinge de raspão o ombro da menina.

'_Droga. Além de falharmos, ela ficou ferida._' pensa Kankurou.

Sakura: Não vai ficar só nisso, seu maldito. - diz dando um fraco sorriso - Ranshinshou!

Yondaime: O quê... ?

* * *

**F**im do capítulo XII

Olááá, gentemm! Ae povo, me desculpem se nós (eu e minha irmã) demoramos para postar x.x É a preguiça sabem?

Leitores: ¬¬ Vagabunda!

Poxa, que bom que vocês entendem " Bem, obrigada pelas reviews 3 Eu amo vocês sabiam? yyagudhagsdydy

Ah é! Eu queria avisar pra você que eu já fiz meu blog para responder as reviews de vocês (Aleluia irmão! \o) >xD! Vai no profile e pegue o link Bem, é isso ae.

Intébayo! xD/


	13. Comer ou ser comido! II

Animação a mil! A perigosa missão 

Capítulo XIII - Comer ou ser comido! (parte II)

Sakura: Não vai ficar só nisso, seu maldito. - diz dando um fraco sorriso - Ranshinshou!

Yondaime: O quê... ?

O corpo do homem não atendia a suas ordens. Aliás, atender atendia, porém de forma louca. Queria mover o braço direito, movia o polegar da mão esquerda. Tudo errado.

Yondaime: ...?

Sakura: Hm. Kasumaru! - grita a garota.

Kasumaru: Vamos lá! - Kasumaru aparece de dentro de uma casa, quebrando o vidro da janela com uma kunai, no melhor estilo americano. - Kanashibari no Jutsu!

O Yondaime agora, além de estar com problemas com sua coordenação, agora estava paralisado temporariamente.

Sakura: Te pegamos... - diz a garota com a vista embassada. O efeito do veneno estava começando. '_Kuso... Preciso de um antídoto._'

Yondaime: Acho que não.

Sakura/Kasumaru: O quê?

O Kage levanta, com um pouco de dificuldade. '_Como ele conseguiu...?_' pensa Sakura.

Yondaime: Não adianta, garoto. Essa sua habilidade não funciona em mim. Consigo cancelá-la em muito pouco tempo. O problema é esse jutsu que a pirralha fez. Está meio difícil se acostumar... Hm. - Ele pula num telhado de uma casa, e olha para os garotos com desprezo. - Eu disse que faltava muito para me derrotar...

Temari: Então vamos ver! - a garota aparece atrás do Quarto - Kamaitachi no Jutsu!

'_... Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava_' pensou o Kage.

Temari: Kawarimi...? Que maldito...

'_Ele ainda consegue fazer selos tão rapidamente... Que droga._' pensa Sakura. '_E eu logo morrerei se..._'

Kankurou: Dê para ela. - disse arremessando um pequeno frasco para Kasumaru.

Kasumaru: Hai!

Kankurou: É um antídoto.

Estava salva.

Neji observava a luta com atenção. Queria estar lá também... Mas seu dever era proteger aquelas duas.

Elas mudaram. Estavam muito mais fortes que antes. E lembrar que antes chamara Hinata de fracassada, sendo que a salvou da morte naquele dia...

E pensar que sempre subestimara Tenten, uma mera kunoichi que sempre ficava para trás, um peso para as missões...

Elas mudaram muito.

Ino: Shikamaru! Tente sair daí, seu idi...

Shino: Consegui.

Ino: Certo!

Shino: Uns duzentos e sete metros a noroeste.

Ino: Certo.

Ino correu em direção ao lugar, e lançou algumas kunais. '_Pelo menos não estamos na terra, não precisaremos nos preocupar com jutsus de aprisionamento._' pensou ela.

Yondaime: Procurando alguém?

À esquerda! Lançou mais três shurikens, que foram defendidas facilmente pelo Kage. Saltou tentando uma voadora no cara, que segurou a perna dela. '_Droga..._' Deu um soco, defendido pelo Kage com a outra mão. '_Não vou desistir aqui!_' Com a perna que não estava presa, tentou afastá-lo com um chute na barriga, o que deu certo, fazendo Yondaime cair dentro de uma casa, quebrando o vidro com o próprio corpo. Ino cai um pouco mais afastada dali, quebrando algumas telhas.

Ino: Yoshi... - disse se levantando rapidamente.

Yondaime: Ainda estou muito devagar por causa do jutsu da outra pirralha... - pulou se afastando da garota, que o seguiu.

Ino: Você não vai fugir novamente! - gritou a garota - Sumiu... ?

Yondaime: Em cima garota! - deu um forte soco na cabeça da menina.

Ino: K-kuso... - disse com a vista embassada, logo depois desmaiando.

'_O forte dela parece não ser taijutsu, mas conseguiu deixar meu braço esquerdo em péssimas condições, já que um caco de vidro entrou no meu antebraço, e com a dor somada a aquele jutsu da pirralha médica não consigo movimentá-lo direito... Mas não importa. Com dois dedos eu consigo lutar com todos esses pirralhos juntos, e só faltam quatro._' pensou o Kage enquanto procurava os outros adversários.

Sakura: Não vou poder lutar por um tempo, gomen...

Kasumaru: Que isso! Obrigado pela ajuda! Vamos acabar logo com isso... - disse tentando procurar o Kage, que fugira novamente.

Temari: Ele só está brincando conosco... - Cerrou os punhos. Odiava quando alguém a subestimava daquele jeito. Que humilhação. E o pior é que eram realmente mais fracos.

Kankurou: Provavelmente.

Shino: Não se preocupem. - disse o garoto chegando perto dos outros, segurando Ino com um dos braços, depois colocando-a do lado de Sakura.

Sakura: Ino!

Shino: Ela foi pega de surpresa pelo inimigo, só está desmaiada. Mas ela conseguiu fazer alguns danos no adversário.

Sakura: ... Ino - sussurrou a garota. '_Parabéns_'

Yondaime: Digamos que ela conseguiu se equivaler a um verme...

Sakura: Seu bastardo... - disse cerrando os dentes.

Shino: ...

Yondaime: Hm.

Temari: Kankurou - disse sem tirar os olhos do Tsuchikage - Leve as duas onde Neji está e peça para ele protegê-las também.

Kankurou: Roger. - pegou as duas garotas e foi em direção de onde Neji estava, um pouco longe dali.

'_Só tem agora eu, o dos insetos, Kasumaru e logo Kankurou... Isso está difícil... Aliás, cade o baka do Shikamaru!_'

Yondaime: Não quero mais brincar com vocês. Vou acabar com isso bem rápido. Primeiro você, pirralho extrovertido - disse apontando para Kasumaru.

O cara dá um grande salto, caindo na retaguarda do garoto.

Yondaime: Vou usar uma técnica que você adora... Kanashibari no Jutsu. - disse fazendo alguns selos, um pouco mais lento por causa da dor do braço esquerdo.

Kasumaru: O q-... ! - Fora pego... Não podia nem mais falar. '_Para superar esse jutsu, tenho que superar o chakra dele mas... Isso é impossível!_'

Yondaime: É melhor você assim... Calado.

Temari: Kasumaru! Acorde!

Yondaime: Meu Kanashibari no Jutsu é diferente do dele. Um contato físico de outra pessoa seria o bastante no caso do jutsu desse idiota. O meu apenas se ele superasse meu chakra ele cancelaria, o que é... Impossível - disse sorrindo falso.

'_Kuso..._' pensou Kasumaru.

Yondaime: Agora você, garota.

'_Droga!_'. Temari pula, indo um pouco para trás, fazendo uma forte rajada de vento com o leque. '_O garoto dos insetos! Kuso, esqueci completamente dele..._' pensou aflita.

Temari: Saia daí garoto!

Shino se mexe, indo em direção ao Kage e segurando-o com força.

'_O que ele está fazendo? Vai se sacrificar pela... Missão!_' pensa Temari.

'_Não vou conseguir escapar!_' pensa um aflito Kage da Pedra.

Uma forte explosão. Uma casa desaba com o poder do vento feito por Temari.

Shino e o Kage ainda se mantinham em pé, ambos feridos. Mas, de repente, insetos voam, fazendo Shino sumir aos poucos.

Temari: O... Quê?

Shino: Kikai Chuu no Jutsu. - disse o garoto, do telhado de uma casa mais acima.

Temari: Desde quando você está aqui? - pergunta surpresa enquanto direcionava o olhar para Shino.

Shino: Desde quando você pulou para cá. - disse, indiferente.

O Kage cai no chão, derrotado.

Temari: ... - '_Conseguimos?_'

Shino: ...

Conseguiram! Finalmente... Temari desaba, cansada.

Temari: Demorou... Vamos ver os outros... - '_Shikamaru..._'

"Não acha cedo demais para cantar vitória... ?" - disse uma voz, vinda da retaguarda da garota.

Temari: O quê? Aquilo é... - disse apontando o Kage

Shino: ... Bushin no Jutsu.

'_Fui pega por uma técnica tão básica, droga..._'

Yondaime: É o seu fim, garotinha... - disse com um sorriso vitorioso - Doton... Doryuudan.

'_Agora não há Hinata para nos defender... É o fim_' Temari fecha os olhos, esperando o fim de sua vida.

'_Não há mais tempo..._' Shino ia tentar salvá-la, mas agora já era tarde.

'_Adeus Kankurou, Gaara e... Shikamaru..._'

Barulho de lama se chocando contra um corpo.

Temari: ... - abriu os olhos lentamente. Não tinha sentido nada... Será que a última dor não era sentida? - ...!

Shikamaru: Homens... Devem proteger, ugh - disse tossindo sangue - As mulheres, não... ? Kh... Sua problemática... - Cai no chão, derrotado.

Temari: Sh... Shikamaru!

'_O garoto conseguiu escapar do Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu..._' Yondaime olha para o local onde havia deixava o moleque enterrado, e vê um Bushin. '_Ele deve ter escapado cavando, e aproveitou e fez um Bushin para me enganar... Mas já está morto agora._'

'_Ele se sacrificou pela garota. Ato tolo, porém venerável. Esqueceu o objetivo de cumprir a missão para salvá-la..._' pensou Shino.

'_Droga... Shikamaru, seu idiota... Esse sua conversa de homens e mulheres, seu... Eu... Eu..._' Temari não era como as outras, que choravam por um garoto... Mas ele... Ele a salvou em troca de sua própria vida... '_Seu idiota, idiota!_' Ficou a socar o telhado o mais forte que podia, tentando conter as lágrimas de tristeza... De ódio. '_Por que... Por quê? Shikamaru..._'

'_Se você acordar, irá morrer para mim, seu... Idiota..._' pensa Temari abraçando forte o corpo do garoto.

Temari: Shikamaru... - Soltou uma única lágrima, grossa, carregada de tristeza, que caiu na face serena de Shikamaru. '_Por favor, fique vivo._'

Yondaime: Que lindo. O garotinho salva a menininha que ama, e morre em seu lugar. Digno de um idiota. Tsc.

Temari: Seu... Maldito! - grita a menina, mordendo forte o polegar, tirando um filete de sangue e colocando-o no leque - Você... Vai se arrepender de ter feito isso. Kamataichi Kunchi...

Shino: Não faça isso. - Shino aparece na frente da garota, bloqueando-a.

Temari: O quê!

Shino: Não deixe o ódio tomar conta de sua pessoa. Foi uma perda, realmente foi. Mas não podemos nos esquecer da missão. Se matarmos Yondaime Tsuchikage, uma guerra acontecerá com certeza. Por favor entenda.

Temari: Kh... - '_Que droga!_' Desabou no chão, nervosa, e socou mais uma vez o telhado com força, deixando a mão com um pouco de sangue.

Shino: Mas não se preocupe, isso logo acabará.

Temari: ...

Yondaime: ... Acabará agora! Doton Doryuudan! - fez os selos, mas o ataque falhou - O quê? Kh...

Shino: Você não percebeu, mas coloquei alguns insetos em você para sugar seu chakra. Demorou, mas agora você está impossibilitado de fazer jutsus.

Yondaime: Droga... - sussurrou o Kage '_Vou ter que fugir!_' pensou ao mesmo tempo que dava as costas para os adversários e tentava escapar.

Shino: ...

"Você não escapará."

Temari: Kan... kurou... - sussurrou a garota.

Kankurou aparece, com fios de chakra controlando uma marionete diferente de Karasu.

'_Kuroari _(outra marionete do Kankurou xP )' pensa Temari

Kuroari abre sua "barriga" e prende o Kage dentro, fechando-a completamente.

Yondaime: O que é isso! - diz batendo desesperadamente tentando sair de dentro do boneco.

Kankurou: Ele está preso. Não poderá sair.

'_Estou sem chakra, com um braço doendo, e quase sem stamina... Não consigo sair daqui._' pensou desistindo de continuar perdendo sua energia tentando escapar.

Shino: Acabou.

'_Kh... Shikamaru..._' pensou uma triste Temari direcionando o olhar para Shikamaru.

Aos poucos, todos foram chegando no local. Ino havia acordado, Sakura já estava bem, Tenten e Hinata ainda estavam inconsientes.

Ino: Shikamaru! - disse ela correndo em direção ao garoto, assustada. Ele estava frio. - O que... !

Temari ainda não aceitava que o garoto havia pulado na frente dela, bloqueando o ataque com o próprio corpo. '_Por que você fez isso... Shikamaru..._'

Temari: Kuso! - Ajoelhou-se e começou a novamente socar o telhado. '_Kuso, kuso, kuso!_' Não se importava com a dor, queria apenas tentar se livrar de outro ferimento, como se aquilo resolvesse a situação de algum modo. Ferimento do coração...

Kankurou: Pare com isso, mana. - advertiu segurando o braço de Temari.

Temari: Cale a boca! - gritou empurrando o garoto, aflita. - Você não entende o que aconteceu. Não entende... Esse idiota... - disse abaixando o tom de voz, quase sussurrando, e parando de socar o telhado. - Eu que devia estar no lugar dele... Eu...

Todos a olhavam tristes, alguns com pena. Mas ela não ligava. Não entendia o porquê daquele idiota ter feito aquilo.

Sakura: Vou ver... O que posso fazer. - disse ajoelhando-se ao lado de Shikamaru. Rasgou o colete e a camisa do garoto, com bisturi feito de chakra. Viu o ferimento, perto do ombro, um pouco mais abaixo. Estava muito profundo, não sabia se ele ainda tinha chances. - Ainda respira, pelo menos...

Fez Shousen Jutsu, fazendo um chakra verde brilhar na palma de sua mão, e começou a tentar fechar o ferimento.

Sakura: Kh... Está difícil...

Agora os olhares estavam para ela, tensos. Com exceção de Temari, que estava de costas para todos, olhando para cima, aérea. '_Essas malditas nuvens... Lembram aquele idiota... Droga..._' pensou cerrando os punhos e abaixando a cabeça, numa tentativa de se controlar.

Sakura: Certo... Acho que consigo...

'_Por favor Testuda, mostre que o treino de Godaime serviram para algo, por favor..._'

Sakura suspira. Olhares tensos e temerosos da resposta...

Sakura: ... Consegui parar a hemorragia. Mas...

Mas... ?

Sakura: Ele pode não sobreviver... Temos que voltar logo para Konoha, para ele receber um tratamento adequado.

Shino: Vamos acabar logo a miss...

Yondaime: ... Perdoem-me.

Todos: ... ?

Yondaime: Eu fiz... Tudo isso para vocês... Posso ter matado um grande amigo de vocês, eu...

Temari: ...

Yondaime: O pergaminho está conosco, realmente. O primeiro erro foi nosso, de roubá-lo. E vocês mataram muita gente daqui, como podem ver. - dizia quase num sussurro. - Mas foi minha falha, não devia ter feito tal ato... Perdoem-nos.

Kankurou: ... Onde está o pergaminho?

Yondaime: Está comigo, me soltem. Não se preocupem, não fugirei. Dou a minha palavra.

Não havia outro jeito. Kankurou abriu a marionete, saindo de lá um arrasado Kage.

Yondaime: Peguem. - Tirou da blusa um pequeno pergaminho, jogando-o para Kankurou. - E pensar que isso foi responsável por toda essa chacina...

Sakura: ... Ainda somos inimigos, mas parece que você mudou. - falou, séria. - Podemos ajudar com os feridos, em troca...

Yondaime: Não querem a guerra, certo? Concordarei... Eu posso ser uma pessoa fria, sem coração, mas mantenho minha palavra. Podem confiar em mim.

Não tinha outra maneira, novamente. Teriam que confiar no Kage.

Sakura: Mas agora devemos levar nosso companheiro para Konoha, o mais rápido possível.

Yondaime: ... Não se preocupem, temos um hospital a quatrocentos metros para o leste. Não tão bom quanto o da vila de vocês, mas temos ótimos médicos. Peço, por favor, para que alguns me ajudem com os feridos...

Sakura: Claro! Porca, Temari-san, Neji, vão até o hospital por favor, e levem os três. O resto e eu cuidaremos dos feridos...

Ino: Certo Testuda. - disse enquanto pegava Shikamaru e o colocava nas costas. Neji e Temari repetiram o ato, carregando Tenten e Hinata respectivamente.

Eram umas cinco, seis da manhã. O sol ainda não aparecia, e o clima não era nem quente nem frio, muito agradável. Os animais continuavam a fazer o de sempre. Pareciam não se importar com o que ocorrera na madrugada. Longa madrugada.


	14. Conseqüencias de uma Guerra

**Animação a mil! A pergiosa missão**

**Capítulo XIV** - Conseqüencias de uma Guerra

Passaram a manhã ajudando os que foram feridos na luta. Dos 38, infelizmente 17 não conseguiram sobreviver. Hinata conseguiu acordar algumas horas depois que foi colocada para descansar. Tenten ainda não havia acordado, mas seu estado não era grave: precisava apenas ficar em repouso. Shikamaru estava melhor, mas ainda preocupava os médicos e Sakura. Os outros estavam apenas com ferimentos leves, e contribuiam no tratamento dos demais.

Era estranho ajudar o inimigo que a pouco tempo atrás estava tentando matá-los. Mas para salvar uma vida não é preciso um motivo. Além disso, se contribuíssem na recuperação dos feridos, não ocorreria a guerra.

Sakura: Uff... - murmura cansada, saindo do quarto de Shikamaru.

Ino: TESTUDA-CHAAAN! Como está Shikamaru?

Sakura: Não grite no hospital, sua porca. - adverte a garota. - Shikamaru está melhor porém, ainda está em estado preocupante.

'_Preocupante? Droga, Shikamaru idiota..._' Temari estava no fim do corredor, onde aquelas duas conversavam. Fingia estar despreocupada, mas escutava atentamente a conversa.

Ino: Ahhh... Mas ele não vai...

Sakura: ... Não se preocupe - suspira logo depois. '_Considerando que ela viu Shikamaru daquele jeito, é difícil ela não se preocupar..._'

Ino: ...

Sakura: Temari, o que você está fazendo aí? - exclama, direcionando o olhar agora para Temari.

Temari: ... Já acabei minhas tarefas. - mentiu a garota.

Sakura: Até a de colocar os curativos nos pacientes da ala três?

Temari: ... Você não me deu essa - diz saindo rapidamente do local.

Ino/Sakura: -gota-

Ino: Ela nem sabe disfarçar direito, né? - comenta divertida.

Sakura responde positivamente com a cabeca, dando uma risada.

Sakura: Vou ver como está Tenten.

Neji observava os pássaros voando no céu. '_Hinata-sama e Tenten melhoraram muito. Tenten está completamente diferente da garota que era antes..._'

- Flashback on (x) off ( ) -

_Tenten: Hááá! - a garota pula e abre um pergaminho vermelho e detalhes brancos. - Tome isso! - Dezenas de shurikens e kunais vão em direção ao garoto._

_Neji: Kaiten!_

_Nenhuma das armas acerta o garoto._

_Tenten: heh... - a garota desaba no chão de cansaço. - Sua defesa continua absuluta como sempre Neji!_

_Neji: ..._

- Flashback on ( ) off (x) -

'_Aquela Tenten fraca e sem forças que eu conhecia, que não acreditava no poder que ela tinha, realmente não existe mais... E Hinata-sama também melhorou muito desde a luta que tivemos no exame Chuunin..._'

- Flashback on (x) off ( )

_Neji: Você não tem nenhuma confiança em si mesma... O exame Chuunin só pode ser feito por time de 3. Você não podia negar o pedido de seus colegas de time, e entrou, mesmo não querendo. Essa é a realidade... Estou errado?_

_Hinata: N-Não... Eu... E-eu só q-queria mudar a mim mesma... Fazer isso... Sozinha..._

_Neji: Hinata-sama... Como eu pensei, você é uma pirralha estragada da casa principal... As pessoas não podem mudar a si mesmas! Perdedores são perdedores... Sua personalidade e força não vai mudar. ... Você está apenas agindo forte... Por dentro você simplesmente quer sair correndo daqui._

- Flashback on ( ) off (x) -

'_Ela era muito tímida e não confiava em si mesma. Achava que era um peso para a família e se sentia fraca e inútil. Mas agora seu olhar mudou completamente. Determinado, confiante, igual ao de Tenten..._' seu pensamento é interrompido por uma voz.

Hinata: N-Neji-niisan... - diz timidamente. - P-parece que a Tenten-chan já está bem melhor... Q-quer ir comigo v-visitá-la?

Neji: ... - andou em direção a Hinata e passou ao seu lado, sem olhá-la.

Hinata: ...

Neji: Vamos logo - diz friamente.

Hinata: H-hai! - se assustou com a atitude do garoto, afinal, era uma pessoa muito fria e quase não demonstrava seus sentimentos.

Chegaram no quarto onde a menina estava e viram que ela já tinha acordado e estava sendo atendida pela Sakura. Tenten olhou para Hinata, dando um sorriso, e dirigiu seu olhar para a pessoa ao lado, surpresa. '_N-Neji!_'

Hinata: Tenten-chan! E-está tudo bem com você agora? - andou até a garota e se sentou na cama ao seu lado.

Tenten: Eu... - olhava para Neji, que ainda estava na porta, sem olhar para a garota.

Hinata: Tenten-chan?

Tenten: Hã?

Hinata/Sakura: -gota-

Sakura: Ela está bem sim, Hinata-chan. Não se preocupe - disse sorrindo.

Tenten continuava a olhar o garoto encostado na porta. Ela lançou um gentil sorriso para ele. Percebendo o gesto da garota, Neji começou a encará-la. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, ela com um sorriso um pouco tímido, ele com aquela frieza de sempre.

Sakura e Hinata olhavam para os dois, ora para Tenten ora para Neji. Sakura lançou um sorriso malicioso para Hinata. Esta ficou um pouco corada e mexeu a cabeça positivamente, dando uma risada sem graça.

Neji: ... - Não sabia o que falar para a garota, que ainda o olhava, sem graça - Melhore - Foi a única coisa que pôde dizer, ou melhor, que conseguiu dizer. Saiu do quarto lentamente.

'_Tenten... Você definitivamente não é uma fracassada._'

A menina ficou surpresa. '_É uma pessoa tão fria, mas estava preocupado comigo? Ele não confia em quase ninguém... E em mim ele mostrou confiança... Obrigada Ne.._'

Sakura: Ei Tenten! Tenten-chan! - disse, balançando o braço da menina. Esta nem prestava atenção nela, continuava com seus pensamentos - TENTEN! - deu um soco na cabeça da morena.

Hinata: -gota-

Tenten: Aiiii! - gritou.

Sakura: Finalmente você acordou - suspirou irritada.

Tenten: Você... Haruno Sakura... - disse calmamente com um olhar de ódio incontido.

Sakura: - medo - Erm... Tenten-chaaan... - se levanta da cadeira que estava sentada e começa a dar passos para trás.

Tenten: PREPARE-SE PARA A MORTE! - gritou, se levantando da cama e correndo atrás da Sakura.

Sakura: AAAAAH! - grita correndo feito uma louca.

Hinata: H-hm.. Lá vou eu então. - Hinata se levanta da cama, suspira e passa a perseguir as duas. - E-ei, meninas! P-parem de brigar!

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Temari olha para todos os lados, vendo se alguém conhecido está por perto. Parecia estar numa missão de espionagem, tamanha sua preocupação. '_Certo._'

Subiu habilidosamente pela parede do hospital como se fosse uma superfície, até chegar no 4° andar, para olhar o que, ou mais precisamente quem estava no local, e abrir a janela cuidadosamente, depois entrando no aposento. Um pequeno quarto, com uma cama perto da janela, e um criado mudo ao lado da cama.

Temari: ... - andou alguns silenciosos passos até a porta, trancando-a. Não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse-a. Depois, sentou em um banquinho próximo da cama e ficou a observar o garoto - Shikamaru...

Mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo, aproveitaria para pensar e desabafar aquele pensamento que a pertubava. O Kage havia sido perdoado, mas não por ela. Tentara matar Shikamaru, e isso ela nunca perdoaria. O quanto ela sofreria se ele partisse...

Era só um garoto que conheceu em seu primeiro exame Chuunin, há algum tempo atrás. Mas os laços entre eles começaram a se fortificar, de maneira inconsciente, e agora não era só um conhecido. Era um amigo, ou quem sabe até mais que isso...

Gostava de passar o tempo ao lado dele. Ela tinha um gênio terrível, de modo que muita gente nem se atrevia a chegar perto dela. E ele conseguia lídar com esse temperamento perfeitamente. Seu jeito despreocupado, seu estilo folgado, sua personalidade calma. Exatamente o oposto da garota.

Temari: Seu idiota... Por que fez aquilo? Só queria poder entender...

Parecia estar confusa, mas no fundo, sabia porque ele tinha feito aquilo. Se ele fosse ela naquela situação, provavelmente ela tentaria salvá-lo de qualquer modo, nem que fosse com a própria vida. E faria assim com Kankurou, com Gaara, e com todos que tinha alguma consideração maior que puro respeito.

Temari: Talvez eu possa entender, mas ainda assim... Você não devia ter feito aquilo, seu idiota. Você e esse seu papo de homem e mulher, como se não houvesse igualdade... Nós, mulheres, somos muito melhores do que você imagina.

Suspirou. Shikamaru tinha uma tradicional linha de pensamento que os homens eram superiores. Que os homens deviam defender as moças, que garotos não podem receber ordens de garotas, não importa o quão melhores elas sejam.

Temari: Você pode ser um gênio, mas algumas idéias suas são muito atrasadas. - Se sentia ridícula falando com um cara que nem estava ouvindo o que ela dizia, como se estivesse a falar com a própria parede do pequeno quarto. Mas apenas a presença do garoto a confortava, o que já era o bastante. Pensando bem, era melhor se ele estivesse dormindo. Talvez nem teria de coragem de falar tudo aquilo, se ele pudesse ouví-la.

Chegou mais perto, para observar melhor Shikamaru. Estava péssimo o ferimento dele, que ainda teimava a sangrar. Mas sua face parecia demonstrar que ele estava tranqüilo. '_Até nesses momentos ele fica calmo... Que irritante._' Chegou ainda mais perto, ficando bem próxima do rosto do garoto, passando até a sentir sua respiração.

Temari: Mas... Não morra - sussurrou no ouvido dele com os olhos fechados, o mais baixo que pode falar. Parecia não querer que ninguém escutasse aquilo - Se você morrer... Kh, não pense nisso seu idiota. Você não pode desistir agora porque... Porque... - a voz ia sumindo a cada sílaba citada, e ela estava hesitante quanto a continuar o que dizia.

Suspirou e abriu os olhos lentamente, observando o garoto. Temari tinha medo de perdê-lo. Perdê-lo para sempre... Passou a mão no rosto do garoto, acariciando-o lentamente.

Temari: Lembre-se bem: não morra, idiota. - Deu uma última olhada no garoto, destrancou a porta e saiu pela janela cautelosamente.

* * *

Waaaaahh, Primeiramente não me matem! 

Temari: Sua autora vagal! Nos deixou sem aparecer por moh tempão!

Ino: Eh mesmo! Eu tenho que mostrar minha beleza! Como pode fazer isso? Esta com inveja neh? >O

¬¬ Ei vcs não podem reclamar >o Shut up se não eu apago suas bocas >:O

Sakura: Daí a gente rouba seu lápis e você nunca mais escreve fics :

Inner Sakura: YEY!

Waaahhhh T.T' Isso não é justoo...

Leitores: Explique-se.

Bem.. ;-; É que eu ando muito ocupadaaa sabe... - pega a borracha e rapidamente apaga as bocas dos personagens - hehehe...

Ino: ...! ...! ...! - cara de psicopata -

Temari: ... - pausa - ...! -pega o facão -

Hinata: ...

Sakura: ... - cara de psicopata ao lado da Ino -

Shikamaru: ... - dormindo -

Leitores: ¬¬"

>;O Ok, ok... Foi por preguiça mesmo... Sumimaseeen xx

Leitores: - gota -

Explicado, agora vou embora D JA NEEE! - corre feito retardada -

- no fundo está Temari e Ino com facas, Sakura com cara de psicopata quebrando tudo e os Leitores com uma bazuca na mão, todos correndo atrás da autora vagal. Hinata correndo atrás tentando pára-los. -

AAAH xX" Minha última frase: O mundo é uma laranjaa D! Jaa nee /


	15. Os dez? Juntos! Confusão na certa

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Boa Leitura >"> **

**Capítulo XV** - Os dez? Juntos! Confusão na certa

Não havia alma viva naqueles corredores frios e silenciosos do hospital quando ela passou, apressada. Notava-se de longe que tentava se localizar naquele lugar gigante, cheio de caminhos, atalhos, portas.

'_Deve ser aqui!_' Abre a porta, e vê um casal se engolindo no canto do aposento. "Err... Não está mais aqui quem viu!" Disse rápido correndo para fugir daqueles olhares irritados.

'_Isso está mais difícil que o Chuunin Shiken..._'

"Se não foi aquela, essa talvez..." Abriu receosa com o que viria, mas finalmente encontrou Shikamaru, ainda dormindo.

'_Ele ainda tá tão mal..._' pensou ela, ao mesmo passo que adentrava no quarto, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima da cama onde o garoto descansava. "Acorde logo seu preguiçoso!" disse um pouco aflita.

Nem pensou e Shikamaru começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. Passou tanto tempo na escuridão que estava difícil acostumar-se com toda aquela luz.

Shikamaru: Ino?

Ino: Você... Você acordou Shikamaruuu! - gritou alegre.

Shikamaru: E com uma problemática gritando no meu ouvido, que saco...

Ino: Ai seu idiota! Ficou aí fingindo que tava dormindo e todo mundo ficou super preocupado!

Shikamaru: Que seja...

Ino: Grr você é tão idiota... Mas você já tá bem né?

Shikamaru: Acho que nã...

Ino: AAAH SHIKAMARUUU QUE BOOM - berrou superfeliz dando um abraço no garoto.

Shikamaru: Putz Ino, meu ferimento! - '_Tsc, essa Ino é uma problemática mesmo..._' Mas apesar de tudo, apesar de achar Ino estranha, era uma das únicas amigas que tinha, já que garotas eram um mistério para ele. - Kh Ino, você é mesmo complicada. - comentou dando um leve sorriso.

**Perto dali... **

Tenten: SAKURAA! VOLTE AQUI SUA MALDITAA! - gritava, correndo com uma das mãos no alto balançando.

Sakura: GO-GOMEN! - olhou para trás para ver a Tenten, estava realmente com uma cara assustadora. - TEN...

Ela se esbarra em uma pessoa.

Sakura: Aii.. - coloca a mão na cabeça tentando aliviar a dor. - Desculpe.

Temari: Garota! Olhe por onde anda. - diz irritada, se levantando, seguida por Sakura.

Sakura: Temari-san! Me...

Tenten: BAKA! - dá um soco fortíssimo na cabeça de Sakura, que cai novamente no chão. - Agora eu estou mais calma... Ah! Olá Temari-san.

Sakura: Aiii... - faz uma cara emburrada e se levanta.

Hinata: Puf, puf... Fi-finalmente alcancei vocês! - ela vê o calo enorme que estava na cabeça de Sakura e Tenten com uma cara de vitoriosa. - Pa-parece que já está tu-tudo resolvido... -gota- Hinata olha para Temari e da um breve aceno com a mão. Essa corresponde com um outro aceno.

Kasumaru: Temarii-chaaaaaan! - disse correndo em direção a menina. - Por que você deixou todo o trabalho da ala três comigooo?

'_Kasumaru, seu idiota retardado!_' pensou Temari, olhando para Kasumaru irritada.

Todas: -olhar mortal para Temari e gota-

Sakura: O que você ficou fazendo, hein? - disse, meio irritada.

Temari: ... - lembrou de quando viu Shikamaru sangrando por tê-la protegido. Virou os olhos para baixo, com uma expressão um pouco triste. '_Shikamaru..._'

Todos a olharam confusos.

Kasumaru: Temari-chaaan, você está bem amorzinhoo?

Temari: Eu... - levanta a cabeça bem devagar e lança um olhar muito assustador para ele. - Não sou seu amorzinho, idiota! - Dá um soco em Kasumaru, que deixa o olho dele roxo.

Kasumaru: Temari-chaan... - diz com um olhar de choro.

Shino: Não é necessário gritar. O tom de voz comum é o suficiente para que nós, possuidores de uma audição no mínimo decente, consigamos ouvir o que vocês têm a dizer. Além disso, esse é um local público. É proibida a elevação da voz em locais públicos. Essa é a regra - diz seriamente, andando em direção ao grupo.

Todos: -gota-

Neji: Parem de fazer escândalos, fracassados. - fala, parando ao lado de Shino. Ele encara Tenten friamente.

Fracassada... Será que ele realmente a achava uma fracassada? Talvez aquelas palavras que ele havia dito antes eram apenas para confortá-la... Ela ficou a pensar nisso.

Sakura: Tenten... Ei, Tenten! Acorda! - Andou um pouco, ficando na frente da outra, a olhando - TENTEN! - grita dando mais um soco na cabeça da menina, acordando-a do transe. Esta cai no chão com um calo na cabeça.

Tenten: Haruno... Sakura... - levanta-se subitamente, com um olhar mortal e com sede de sangue.

Todos a olham com medo.

Sakura: Ermm... Tenten? Amiguinha? - vê o olhar assustador da companheira e imediatamente começa a correr - Socorrooo!

Tenten: Volte... Aqui... SUA INFELIZ! - começa a correr rapidamente atrás de Sakura, novamente.

Todos: -gota enorme-

Hinata: D-de novo não... P-parem meninas! - diz num tom de voz um pouco elevado. Começa a correr atrás delas.

Todos: -gota-

Kasumaru: Pega-pega? Ebaaa! - e começa a perseguir as meninas.

Todos: -gota enorme mesmo-

Imediatamente os outros começam a seguí-los, querendo ver onde aquela briga iria parar.

Neji: ...

Shino: ...

Neji: ... - começa a andar em direção ao time, com passos um pouco rápidos.

Shino: ... - faz o mesmo que Neji.

Um pouco mais adiante...

Tenten: SAKURA! VENHA AQUI AMIGUINHA! EU NÃO VOU FAZER NADA COM VOCÊ!

Sakura: Não, não, obrigada Tenten! Eu estou muito bem correndo desesperadamente aqui.

Tenten: AAAH, MALDITAAA! - começa a apertar o passo, quase alcançando Sakura.

Sakura: NÃÃÃOOOO! - olha para trás e vê a amiga correndo com um olhar demoníaco, quase a alcançando.

**A alguns metros delas...**

Temari, em vez de ficar seguindo aquelas duas, correu até o quarto de Shikamaru, e em frente ao aposento ela e uma enfermeira conversavam sobre o estado do garoto.

Temari: Ei... O Shikamaru... Vai ficar bem? - disse hesitante, virando o rosto.

Enfermeira: Bem... Ele perdeu muito sangue e o ferimento foi profundo. Mas não se preocupe. Ele se recuperou muito rapidamente e provavelmente amanhã mesmo ele poderá ficar de alta - disse dando um sorriso.

'_Ainda bem... Shikamaru seu idiota..._' pensava, ainda um pouco aflita.

Sakura: TENTEN PARE POR FAVOOOR! - gritou, correndo feito uma louca.

Tenten: HARUNO SAKURA! ENFRENTE A MORTE! BASTARDAA!

'_Eu já estou quase morrendo... Mas se eu parar a Tenten vai me matar, mas também se eu continuar correndo assim vou acabar me esbarrando em alguém..._' olhou para trás. Tenten estava olhado para ela, com os punhos cerrados e com um olhar de dar medo. '_Prefiro esbarrar em alguém..._'

Quando virou o rosto para frente...

Enfermeira: Aiii...

Sakura e essa enfermeira trombaram uma com a outra, fazendo a tal da enfermeira cair em cima de Temari.

Temari: Sakura, certo? - disse com uma voz amedrontadora, confirmando o nome da autora do mico.

Sakura engoliu seco. Levantou-se bem devagar. Quando estava preparada para correr, viu uma certa pessoa...

Tenten: Haruno Sakura...

Sakura: Ten...Ten! - ela se vira para correr, mas...

Temari: Sakura...

Sakura olha para as duas garotas, que a encarava com olhares mortais. '_Mamãe..._'

Tenten segurou a Sakura pela gola da camisa, apertando-a, enquanto Temari já estava com o punho levantado, pronta para bater na pobre menina.

Tenten/Temari: MORR...

Não conseguiram terminar a frase. Alguém havia se esbarrado nelas. Temari cai primeiro. Tenten apertou ainda mais a gola de Sakura, tentando se apoiar nela para não cair. Mas esta não aguentou e acabou caindo, junto com Sakura.

Tenten: Hyuuga Hinata... - olha para a menina que a empurrou.

Hinata olha para Tenten e as outras que ainda estavam no chão.

Hinata: E-eu... - começa a dar passos para trás, tentando se distanciar daqueles olhares medonhos que elas lançavam.

Todas ouvem barulhos de passos indo em direção a elas.

Hinata: -olhando para trás, assustada-

Kasumaru: PEGUEI! Agora tá com vocêêê! - se joga em cima de Hinata, que cai em cima de Sakura.

Os outros estavam apenas assistindo aquela cena comprometedora deles.

Tenten estava começando a se estressar de verdade com aquilo. Seus olhos ficaram com um olhar assustadoramente assustador. Uma força extraordinária tomou conta de seu corpo. Tentava se levantar com os braços, como se estivesse fazendo flexão, agüentando todo aquele peso.

Kasumaru: Uhuuull! Que vista legal daqui de cimaa! - se levantou num pulo, fazendo com que o peso ficasse maior ainda em cima das meninas.

Tenten não pôde aguentar. Aquilo já era demais para o corpo dela. Começou a tremer e em poucos segundos já estava completamente desiquilibrada. Caiu para o lado onde estava a porta de Shikamaru. Todos estavam apoiados pela aquela frágil porta.

Enfermeira: AIIII! - gritou de dor, que estava embaixo de todos.

Temari: SAIAM DE MIM, SEUS IDIOTAS!

Tenten: Cale... a boca... - disse numa calma assustadora.

Temari: O que... Você mandou eu fazer...? - olhou para Tenten com ódio, que a encarava do mesmo jeito. Estava saindo faíscas dos olhos das duas.

Neji e Shino observavam aquela cena com indiferença. '_Que ridículo._' pensavam.

**Dentro do quarto **

Ino estava conversando animadamente com o outro relembrando de tudo que tiveram que enfrentar, no "famoso" Inoshikachou. Não era pra qualquer um encarar um preguiçoso, uma superanimada e um comilão. Que diga Asuma-sensei...

De repente, a porta cai, junto com um bolinho de pessoas, uma com posição mais constrangedora que a outra, com Kasumaru no topo, logo abaixo Hinata, depois Sakura, Tenten, Temari e por fim a infeliz da enfermeira.

Kasumaru: Bom dia senhorita Yamanaka! - disse dando um gentil sorriso e um rápido aceno, no meio daquele bolinho estranho.

Sakura: Sai daí de cima Kasumaru-baka! - reclamou a garota, irritada.

Tenten: Sakura, se você continuar em cima de mim... - falou num tom calmo e agressivo.

Sakura: Mas a Hinata-chan tá em cima de mim! - Ela se remexia desesperadamente (tornando a cena mais estranha ainda) tentando sair para não ser morta por Tenten.

'_Definitivamente, que ridículo._' concluiu Neji.

'_Isso são... Ninjas?_' pensou Shino, atordoado com a cena, de tão ridícula que foi.

Kankurou: Nunca imaginei que te veria assim mana - comentou Kankurou aparecendo de repente, atrás de todo mundo.

Temari: ... kh... - resmungou visivelmente irritada.

Kasumaru: Ué? O pega-pega acabou? - o silêncio que se depositou no lugar foi a resposta - Err, hm, ahnn... Já to sain...

Temari: SAIAM DE CIMA DE MIM! - Gritou a garota, ao mesmo tempo jogando todos que estavam acima dela no ar.

Kasumaru: Teeemari-chaan... - sussurrou com a voz chorosa, com a boca colada no frio e duro cimento da parede.

Sakura/Ino/Tenten/Hinata: ... - Nem se atreveriam a discutir com a outra. Quando nervosa, Temari ficava até pior que Tenten, era melhor não arriscar.

Temari: Assim está melhor - Pisou forte no chão, que era na verdade a coitada da enfermeira - Er.. Gomen

Enfermeira: Não é nada... Mas dá para sair de cima de mim, onegai?

Temari: Claro... - murmurou tirando o pé das costas da enfermeira e apoiando o corpo na parede, indiferente. A enfermeira, levemente irritada, se levantou com muito esforço e dor.

Agora todos os participantes da cena anormal arrumavam as vestes, disfarçando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ino/Shikamaru: - gota -

Sakura: E o que você está fazendo pendurada no Shikamaru, Ino-porca? - perguntou curiosa, vendo que Ino estava com um braço entre os ombros de Shikamaru. Temari passou a olhá-los e não ficou nada feliz vendo os dois daquele modo.

Ino: Err... Nada! - disse rápido soltando-se do garoto.

Sakura: Sei...

Ino: É sério, Testuda!

Tenten: Chega as duas! - gritou a garota, o que fez Ino e Sakura tremerem - Shikamaru, você já está bem? - falou com a voz toda adocicada, totalmente diferente do tom que levantara para as outras duas.

Shikamaru: Putz, quanto barulho... - disse fechando os olhos e deitando novamente na cama.

Todos: - gota -

Sakura: Ele melhorou bastante! Acho que já podemos seguir viagem amanhã de manhã!

Kankurou: Certo. Então deixem-no em paz para se recuperar e vamos todos domir, já é tarde e amanhã teremos que caminhar bastante.

* * *

AAAHHH xx NÃO NOS MATEEMMMM ;x 

Galera, a gente sabe q demoramos mtooooooooo para atualizar... Mas vou dizer a verdade, foi por preguiça msm / Cara, os cap jah estão todos prontos, e eu e a Liyoko prometemos q iremos postar freqüêntemente viu

Foi mal pelo nosso relaxo ù.u Isso não vai acontecer de novo o.o'

Leiam e por favor, deixem reviews ;x Eu sei q devem estar putos com a gente devido à nossa demora, maass por favor, reconsidere TT

Estarei postando o próx cap em pouco tempo, podem ter certeza 3 Plz, reviews aew

Ja ne minna-san o/


	16. Preparação préviagem

**Animação a mil! A perigosa missão**

**Capítulo XV** - Preparação pré-viagem

Um novo dia, uma nova manhã. O fim estava perto. Provavelmente dali algumas horas Shikamaru já estaria de pé e todos partiriam de volta.

Ino: Shikamaru tá lá na caminha, todo confortável, enquanto a gente trabalha duro para reconstruir a vila... - resmungava para si mesma, enquanto segurava uma pilha de madeiras com um pouco de esforço - Shikamaru vagabundo, humpfh! - bateu o pé forte no chão.

A garota caminhava com cara de poucos amigos. Não olhava para onde andava, estava pensando no maldito do Shikamaru que estava sem fazer nada. '_Deve estar só fingindo que está machucado para não trabalhar e..._' Pow! Acabou esbarrando em alguém...

Tenten: Yamanaka... Ino... - olhava para a companheira com um olhar demoniaco, já que a pilha de madeiras que Ino carregava caíram tudo em cima dela. Logo Tenten, que não havia acordado muito bem humorada no dia...

Ino: T-Tenten... - foi dando lentos passos para trás, sem tirar os olhos da garota. - A-amiga... T-tudo.. Bem? - ao perceber que a outra se levantava com um olhar amedontrador, se levantou e começou a correr - AAAHH! MAMÃÃEE!

Tenten: VOLTE AQUI SUA MALDITA! - corre atrás.

Sakura colocava algumas ataduras em Shikamaru, ainda inconsciente.

Sakura: Shikamaru... O que está acontecendo com você? - olhava tristemente para o companheiro - Ontem você estava tão bem, mas hoje está o contrário... Seu ferimento não pára de sangrar... Que droga! - sussurrava, enquanto tentava parar o sangue que escorria do ombro dele - Ufa... Finalmente - tinha conseguido parar a hemorragia, mas temia o estado do garoto.

Ao sair do quarto, se deparou com um cena inédita: Temari estava sentada num banco em frente ao quarto do garoto e olhava meio aflita para Sakura.

Sakura: Não precisa se preocupar, Temari-san. - mentiu, percebendo a aflição da outra - Ele com certeza...

Ino: AAAH! SAIA DA FRENTE TESTUDA-CHAN! - passa, empurrando Sakura e Temari completamente desesperada.

Tenten: YAMANAKA INOO! - grita com um dos punhos levantados, correndo freneticamente atrás da Ino e empurrando as outras.

Sakura/Temari: -gota-

Sakura: Erm... Como eu dizia, com certeza Shikamaru já está fora de perigo... - tentou dar um sorriso.

Temari olhava para a manga direita da roupa de Sakura. Estava com marcas de sangue. Olhou para o rosto de Sakura de relance e deu as costas para ela, indo embora.

Sakura dirigiu os olhos para onde Temari olhara e viu o sangue. '_Temari-san..._' olhava a outra se distanciando lentamente.

A cena do garoto todo ensangüentado não saia de sua cabeça. '_Não... Shikamaru..._' por um momento sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas seu orgulho era mais forte. Não podia mostrar seus sentimentos. Ainda mais esse tipo de sentimento. Que humilhação seria!

Se sentou no chão frio do hospital, no final de um corredor. Seus pensamentos só estavam concentrados em uma coisa: Shikamaru. Sentia medo, tristeza, sofria. Não sabia o porquê disso, mas uma angustia enorme tomava conta de seu corpo, de seu coração. '_Por que fez isso? E por que logo você, Shikamaru? Droga! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!_' deu um forte soco no chão, tentando aliviar a dor que sentia.

Kasumaru: O que há, Temari-chaaaaan? - apareceu do nada, na frente de Temari.

Temari o olhava friamente. Levantou-se e tentou ir embora.

Kasumaru: Não se preocupe com aquele idiota vagabundo - deu um sorriso - O pirralho é forte e não vai morrer facilmente - disse, segurando o braço da menina.

Temari: Me largue... Idiota - pegou a mão do garoto e o jogou longe.

Kasumaru: Aii, Temari-chaaaan.. - disse com uma voz chorosa. - Eu só estava querendo ajudaaaaaaar - gritava, enquanto ia em direção a uma parede bem distante dali.

Temari: Shikamaru continua o mesmo idiota preguiçoso... - murmurava para si mesma - Mas mesmo assim eu... - parou quando sentiu algo pegar em sua mão. Ou melhor, alguém.

Shikamaru: Mesmo assim você...?

Essa voz de tédio e esse jeito de falar... Olhou para trás. Era ele..

Temari: Shika...maru!

Shikamaru: Você achou mesmo que eu ia morrer? Problemática.

Temari estava numa confusão de sentimentos. Sentia alegria, vontade de chorar, raiva por ele ter feito ela sofrer, vontade de dar um abraço no companheiro... Ou quem sabe um beijo.

Temari: Shikamaru... Seu idiota... - deu uma abraço no garoto.

Shikamaru se assustou com o ato inesperável da menina. Correspondeu o abraço colocando uma das mãos em cima das costas dela. Quando se separaram, ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Silêncio...

Os dois começaram a se aproximar, e já sentiam a respiração um do outro. Seus lábios quase se encontravam.

Kasumaru: EI! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA TEMARI-CHAAAN? - gritou compretamente irritado, empurrando Shikamaru para trás - DESSA VEZ VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME ESCAPAR! VAI MORRER! - pulou em cima do Shikamaru.

Os dois não paravam de brigar, e Temari logo viu sangue se esparramando pelo chão.

Shikamaru: Khhh... - apertava o ferimento, tentando aliviar a dor e parar o sangramento.

Kasumaru logo parou de brigar e olhou para Temari.

Temari: Shi.. Shikamaru! - foi até o garoto. Olhou para Kasumaru - Você... Kasumaru... VAI MORRER, DESGRAÇADO! - deu um soco fortissímo no garoto, que voou em direção a uma janela.

No jardim do hospital...

Neji cortava algumas madeiras e jogava para Shino. Este as empilhava uma em cima da outra.

Neji: ...

Shino: ...

Kasumaru: AAAAH!

Neji e Shino olham para o céu e vêem um garoto voando.

Neji/Shino: -gota-

Ino: AAAAAH! - empurra os dois garotos.

Tenten: VOLTE AQUI SUA MALDITAAA! - gritava, perseguindo a pobre menina - Ah! Olá Neji! - disse numa voz carinhosa e calma, passando pelos dois - PARE AGORA, YAMANAKA INO! - começou a gritar, enfurecida.

Neji/Shino: -gota-

De volta ao hospital...

Temari: E você hein, seu idiota? - disse, dirigindo o olhar furioso para Shikamaru - Venha logo comigo, baka! - o pegou e colocou o braço dele entre seus ombros. Chegou até Sakura e entregou-o para ela.

Sakura: O-o que aconteceu? - disse assustada, vendo o sangue na roupa do garoto.

Temari: Esse idiota brigou com o Kasumaru e aconteceu isso - disse, ainda nervosa.

Sakura: Shikamaru, seu idiota! - deu um soco na cabeça dele - Desse jeito vai acabar morrendo!

Shikamaru: ... - estava com a cara mais entediante do mundo.

'_Que idiota... Definitivamente não o entendo. Até mesmo quando está morrendo fica assim..._' Temari olhava ele sendo arrastado para o quarto.

'_Nuvens..._' pensava Shikamaru, enquanto fingia ouvir as reclamações e sermões de Sakura.

Depois de algum tempo, Sakura sai do quarto de Shikamaru. Temari esperava indiferente, pois sabia que ele ficaria bem.

Sakura: Pronto... Aiai, esse Shikamaru! - suspirou - Vamos ter que esperar até amanhã para podermos partir.

Temari: Ok. Vamos avisar aos outros - disse, indo embora em direção a onde estavam os outros.

Após as duas darem as notícias, todos foram dormir, cansados e um pouco decepcionados por terem que esperar mais um dia para voltarem à suas vilas. Quanto ao Kasumaru, ficou preso num tronco de árvore durante a noite toda.

Temari: Não conte para ninguém sobre o que você viu. Se não prepare-se para morrer - sussurrou para Kasumaru.

Kasumaru: Temari-chaaan... - murmurava para si mesmo, vendo Temari ir embora indiferente.

A noite passou rapidamente. Agora já eram quase meio dia. Shikamaru já estava acordado e partiriam após o almoço. Temari e Shikamaru não trocaram nenhuma palavra depois daquilo que acontecera ontem, o que estranhou a todos. Afinal, Temari sempre implicava com Shikamaru e ele sempre a chamava de problemática ou complicada. Kasumaru olhava feio para Shikamaru, que parecia nem se importar. Ino olhava assustada de esguela para Tenten, que a olhava furiosa e com um olhar medonho.

Sakura: Err... Temari, Shikamaru... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Kasumaru: Acontec.. Aii! - olhou para debaixo da mesa e viu o pé da Temari pisando forte no dele e o olhando asusstadoramente medonho.

**- Flashback on (x) off ( ) -**

Temari: Não conte para ninguém sobre o que você viu. Se não prepare-se para morrer - olhar demoníaco-

**- Flashback on ( ) off (x) -**

Morrer, morrer, morrer, morrer, morrer. A palavra ecoava na mente de Kasumaru. Olhou para a Temari assustado, que o encarava como "se você contar, morre''

Kasumaru: Errmm... Não aconteceu nada entre eles! Pode te certeza! Certeza certezaa!

Sakura: ¬¬ Como você sabe? - perguntou, desconfiada.

Kasumaru: Na verdade acontec... - sentiu o pé da Temari pressionando mais ainda o seu - aconteceu que nada aconteceu! Porque... Porque eu estive namorandooo a Temari-chaaan o diiiiaaa todoo ontemm, nééé Temari-chaaaan?

Temari: O QUÊ? CALE A BOCA, PIRRALHO! - gritou, dando um soco forte na cabeça do menino, que o fez cair da cadeira

Todos: -gota-

Kasumaru: Aiii... Temari-chaaan... - disse com uma voz chorosa.

Após o almoço todos estavam arrumando suas coisas para a viagem.

Em um quarto...

'_Espero que esse Tsuchikage não tenha uma traição em mente. Estamos confiando demais no inimigo._' pensava Neji.

E era verdade. Afinal, depositaram toda a confiança nele. Mas nada além disso poderia ser feito. Ou não aceitavam a troca, e a guerra ocorreria, ou aceitavam, e rezariam para que ele não tentasse nenhuma forma de traição.

Neji: Tsc - continuou a arrumar a mala. Durante a estadia naquela vila, ficara no quarto de Kasumaru, e agradecia aos céus que iriam embora. Aquele cara irritante só sabia falar de Temari e reclamar a noite toda.

Pegou o retrato de seu time. Rápidas lembranças passaram por sua mente. De como todos evoluíram. Sempre subestimara Lee, mas tinha que admitir que Gai-sensei estava certo: era o gênio do trabalho duro. E Tenten? Não sabia que ela estava tão forte, até aquela luta contra aquele cara, o tal do Itchi. Será que ela escondia sua verdadeira força de todos? Mas que garota...

Aliás, por que trouxera aquele retrato idiota para a missão? Essa foto devia estar no lixo há tempos. Jogou o objeto dentro da mala, não antes de contemplar a face da menina mais uma vez. Não entendia. Desde quando ela estava tão forte?

E não só isso. Seu jeito prático era notável também. As garotas de sua idade geralmente estavam preocupadas demais com a aparência e com relacionamentos para treinar. Ela não. Seu estilo denunciava a sua diferença. Além disso, treinava com ele todos os dias. Definitivamente, era diferente das outras. Diferente para melhor, claro.

Lembrou-se que beijara ela dias antes (cap VIII). Ele entendia muito sobre as reações do corpo sobre determinadas situações, mas sobre sentimentos como aquele? Nada. Mas definitivamente, havia algo nela que fazia ele mudar. Para melhor? Ele não sabia.

Tenten: Neji? Só falta você e a Ino pra gente ir...

O Hyuuga fechou a mala rapidamente, despistando aqueles pensamentos, e encarou a garota friamente.

Neji: Estou indo - pegou a bagagem e saiu de sua posição indo até a porta. Tudo estaria bem se não pisasse falso numa madeira podre do chão e quase caísse, o que não ocorrera graças a garota em sua frente, que o salvou de maior humilhação.

Mas a bagagem não foi possível salvar. Espatifou ali mesmo, abrindo e revelando o que havia dentro.

Tenten: Neji... - um pouco sem graça, olhou para ele, que separou-se do semi-abraço rápido. Ela virou para ajudar com a mala, e viu o retrato do time. '_Pensei que ele havia rasgado..._'

Neji: É só uma inutilidade - disse referindo-se a foto.

Tenten: Então... Por que trouxe? - provocou.

Neji: Não vem ao caso - disfarçou. Fechou a mala e seguiu em frente.

'_Há Neji, você está ficando mais... Humano, não é?_' pensou Tenten, junto de um leve sorriso. Lembrou-se do beijo que dera nele dias atrás, e corou na hora. 'Será que há algo... Entre nós...?'

Neji: Você não vem? - perguntou, frio. Aquele olhar sonhador da garota o incomodava.

Tenten: Cl-claro!

Yondaime: Obrigado e façam uma boa viagem.

'_Engraçado como ele fala... Como se nada tivesse acontecido_' pensou Sakura.

Yondaime: Não precisa me olhar assim, garotinha. Parece estar me comendo com os olhos.

Sakura: É que...

Yondaime: Está desconfiando de mim? - interrompeu, calmo. Sakura virou a cara, tentando esconder o que estava claro em sua face: um belo de um sim - Está... E o senhor também, garoto Hyuuga.

Neji fechou os olhos, como que ignorando o comentário sobre sua pessoa.

Yondaime: É claro que estão. Nada mais normal, após eu tentar matá-los - disse, seguido de uma risada, que assustou um pouco os dez - Mas vocês são fortes garotos. Se o poder ninja de suas vilas é equivalente ao de vocês, eu nunca tentaria atacá-los, até porque minha vila depois da grande guerra não tem tanta força assim para combater... Hm, que seja. Não se preocupem.

Os ninjas pareciam confiar mais no Tsuchikage após aquele comentário.

Yondaime: Agora, vão. E mandem esta carta para seus respectivos Kages, se possível - disse entregando dois pergaminhos.

Kasumaru: Hai hai! - disse em nome de todos, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Yondaime: Hm, vocês jovens... Aproveitem a vida e pensem muito antes de fazer algo, para não se arrependerem... Eu queria poder mudar algumas coisas que marcam o passado... - disse, olhando para o céu, dando um pequeno intervalo - Mas como não é possível... Aproveitem vocês, que são o futuro... - deu uma risada - Oras, o que estou dizendo... Vão logo que suas vilas esperam!

Sakura: Hai, Tsuchikage-sama! - disse, enquanto dava as costas a Yondaime, e seguia em frente. Rapidamente, os outros repetiram seu gesto e caminharam até o fim da vila.

Yondaime: Ao trabalho... Vila da Pedra! - falou, aumentando o tom de voz, para as pessoas presentes, o que aumentou a motivação destes, que continuaram o que estavam fazendo com mais disposição.

'_O futuro deles é brilhante, com certeza. Espero poder criar shinobis como eles daqui em diante_' pensou o Kage, enquanto olhava para os habitantes da vila, sua vila. '_Tsc... Esses dez shinobis tiveram a capacidade de me transformar por completo... Caras interessantes_'

---------------------------------------

**Próximo capítulo: Definitivamente, trabalhoso! Viagem rumo a Suna XVII**

_Aew \o/ Tah atualizado Espero q não tenha demorado mto xD_

_Vlw ae pela reviews : Essa foi nossa primeira tentativa de uma fic, e gostamos muito de termos recebidos tantas reviews (eerrr, como se isso fosse mto sahusahysahu >xD. Mas pra mim foi mto nnb) :_

_Não sabemos direito... Provavelmente a fic terá mais uns 2 ou 3 cap ;x  
_

_Bom, espero q gostem desse capítulo :B E claro... Deixem reviews, por favor o/ XD Eh isso ae_

_Ja ne  
_

_Naka-chan Ly-chan_


End file.
